Sangre Sombría
by MexicanTops
Summary: La armonía no esta con nosotros. EPISODIO "OVA" INCLUIDO
1. Prologo

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: EH VUELTO…la verdad no quería pero mi imaginación no descansa ni en brazos de Morfeo, y esta idea se me ocurrió después de ver Equestria Girls (mirar mi reseña aquí: /watch?v=J7K4Tt6uPM0) esto no ira para largo, quizás igual que Un Padre Poco Asombroso o mas, lo que si es menos duradero que El Yugo del Dragon, lo que trato de decir es que este fanfic será de pocos capítulos iré a lo que voy directamente, espero les agrade, y aquí tienen el prologo.

Una estatua de corcel, en una noche que ahora esta quieta delante de una escuela con su entrada en ruinas y un cráter producto de una explosión. Y ahí trabajando como esclavos y como castigo una joven humana de cabello rubios y rojos, sucia y lastimada acompañada de 2 chicos con cara de idiotas, apoyados en una carretilla que les servía para despejar los escombros mientras ella estaba tratando de reparar la entrada con cemento como si fuera una albañil.

**-uff…estoy muy cansado, ¿por que hacemos esto a estas horas de la noche mientras todos los demás están de fiesta dentro de la escuela?**- dijo uno de los chicos el mas delgado.

**-cállate y trabaja que si no menos acabaremos, obvio hoy no terminamos, solo recogeremos la basura y nos iremos, mañana comenzamos a reparar el esto-** le dijo la chica. Cuando entonces se escuchan unos aplausos que venían por el corredor, y emergió una figura humana y al parecer varonil, un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azul zafiro y de gran estatura con una picara sonrisa la cual hizo que a Sunset Shimmer se le paralizaran las piernas sintiendo un terror congelante envolverla. **-Shh…Sahde….yo…esto-**

**-¿Sunset shimmer quien es el?…-** cuando Snips intento hablar algo, una fuera invisible lo estrangulo hasta caer, y lo mismo al otro gordo dejándolos inconscientes mientras ella estaba acorralada sin querer siquiera correr.

**-Shade yo…lo intente, deberás que si…iba a llevarte la corona cuando…**- entonces el le pone un dedo sobre los labios para callarla y colocarla de espaldas contra la pared.

-**que linda…que frágil-** dijo acariciando su mejilla y su muslo sonrojando a la chica un poco por el movimiento de perversión del chico –**y que estúpida-** otra vez la fuera invisible levanto a la chica del suelo estrangulándola poco a poco –**vi lo que hiciste…querías quedarte con la corona para ti…olvidaste nuestro acuerdo, necesitaba esa corona para romper el sello de mi hermana que me ah dejado aquí aprisionado por 1200 años…a cambio te daría el don de la inmortalidad-**

-**por favor…te lo…agh…suplico…dame otra oportunidad…pro…prometo no fallare**- dijo llorando y casi asfixiada, mientras el joven caminaba cruzado de brazos mirando al cielo.

**-no doy segundas oportunidades…pero**- entonces Sunset Shimmer cayo tosiendo tratando de recuperar aire –**la idiotez que hiciste, libero la magia de la corona y al pasar Twilight Sparkle por el portal sentí como el poder del sello se debilito…quizás ahora pueda atravesarlo aunque deba esperar otras 38 lunas para eso…y tu vendrás conmigo**- se agacho en para ver directamente a la chica –**y me ayudaras…así tendrás una ultima oportunidad y tendrás lo que quieres…pero si me fallas otra vez-**

**-ey Sunset Shimmer quizás no se aun buen momento pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que venias de otra dimensión, mundo o lo que sea?**- doblando la esquina aprecio un chico de peinado azul rockero y de traje de gala.

**-FLASH NO, HUYE-** grito Sunset Shimmer, cuando entonces se escucha un crujido y el joven Flash Sentry cayo al suelo con la cabeza torcida al revés, y completamente muerto.

**-ups…olvide que es tu exnovio…no importa, no lo necesitaremos-** Sunset Shimmer estaba aterrorizada, sujetándose la boca para evitar no gritar viendo el cuerpo del chico muerto **-¿a que viene esa cara? Hace un momento también quisiste asesinar a esas 6 chicas con una bola de fuego**- entonces el chico le quito la mano e la boca y le dio un beso en los labios a la chica lo cual la sorprendió a la vez que la aterrorizo haciéndola llorar –**mentalízate bien…porque cuando volvamos a Equestria quizás tengas que hacer rodar unas cabezas**- el joven se levantó para mirar a la luna en el cielo nocturno –**ahhh…que hermosa noche, espera hermana…voy a volver**- exclamo el joven cuyos ojos cambiaron, con un aura extraña de color morado emergiendo de ellos a la vez que su cabello negro ondeaba como humo.

PROXIMAMENTE: Sangre Sombría


	2. Memorias Sepultadas corregido

Aclaraciones antes de leer el capítulo:

1°: no se trata de ningún OC alicornio con pasado trágico, y el OC de nombre Shade que aunque aparece en este primer capitulo con cierta importancia, muy pronto descubrirán que no lleva el papel de protagonista.

2°: ¿habrá romance entre Twilight y Flash o alguna de las mane 6? Si pero no exagerado LO QUE SI, habrá escenas digamos +18 por lo que no me hago responsable por quien lea esto.

3°: a diferencia de otros de mis fanfics, aquí no habrá destrucción sin limites ni peleas tipo anime o bla bla, es una historia mas tranquila pero conlleva una trama mas oscura y siniestra donde al final ustedes votaran por el final bueno o el final malo. (si va a haber sangre).

4°: en el prólogo metí al mundo humano pero a partir de aquí no habrá ni un pelo de ellos para los que les molesto algo Equestria Girls o fanfics de esta índole. (NOTA: SI SE MENCIONA PERO NO FORMA PARTE DE LA TRAMA PRINCIPAL)

Estas son unas aclaraciones de momento, espero el fanfic se de su agrado, comenzamos.

_**Capítulo 1: Memorias Sepultadas**_

King Sombra…algunos lloran al escuchar ese nombre, otros solo guardan el silencio. Posiblemente no existió unicornio mas poderoso en este mundo, cuya magia rivalizo contra la de los mismos alicornios y no hubo ser que dominase la magia oscura como tal. Su existencia fue la causa del horror y la desesperación del Imperio de cristal, un imperio que duro siglos bajo su yugo, sufriendo ante sus ambiciones y tormentos. Un corazón tan negro como el pecado y ojos de fiera que mas que cualquier cosa deseaban poder.

Quien sabe cuántas vidas, cuantos inocentes no volvieron a ver la luz del sol por su causa, hasta la fecha nadie sabe que tan manchadas estaban sus patas de sangre, relatos cuentan que no hacia que nadie mas se ensuciara por el. Aterradores relatos describían que a sus victimas las sujetaba con magia y con su dominio máximo del imperio hacia emerger una larga estaca de cristal con la cual empalaba a su victima desde la zona rectal y que saliera por su boca y la dejaba colgada expuesta a la vista de todos como advertencia. Madres arrebatadas de sus hijos, hijos arrebatados de sus madres. Cuando el fue derrotado por la intervención de dos valientes princesas nadie sabe cuantos secretos se fueron con el. Incluso hoy que el imperio ah resurgido, nadie sabe que es lo que esconde tras sus muros y sus suelos de brillante diamante.

**-no…hermano…Cadence…amigas**- una pony, unan joven princesa, Twilight Sparkle en su real habitación con un sueño que no la dejaba dormir pero ese sueño tiene en ella más tiempo del que imaginan.

Dentro de su cabeza ella estaba en una lugar oscuro, pero rodeado de ponys empalados por lanzas de cristal, mientras ella corría llamando a sus amigas, y a su hermano sin respuesta alguna cuando se detuvo en seco aterrorizada viendo a lo que era su hermano con una lanza de cristal atravesándole la nuca y saliéndole por la boca, tras eso giro la mirada y contemplo a sus amigas tiradas en el suelo terriblemente mal heridos, a excepción de una, Rainbow Dash quien esta ahí parada dándole la espalda.

-**Rainbow…Rainbow ¿estas bien?**- pregunto Twilight con una voz en eco, Rainbow entonces volteo y no tenia ni un rasguño –**ah…gracias a Celestia estas bien**- pero Twilight hablo muy pronto pues de entre la oscuridad salió una mandíbula como la de un pony con colmillos que mordió lentamente a Rainbow en el cuello como si fuese un vampiro y ella estaba ahí quieta sin moverse **–NO…RAINBOW DASH…-** Twilight quería moverse pero por mas que corría no se movía de su lugar, entonces unos ojos se abrieron donde estaba esa mandíbula, unos ojos que Twilight reconocía muy bien **–rey…rey Sombra…-** pero entonces este deja de morder a Rainbow en el cuello y se materializa a unos metros lejos de ella, o al menos una silueta que se le parecía, la misma distancia que hay entre Twilight y Rainbow, y para sorpresa de la princesa morada, su amiga se da la media vuelta caminando lentamente hacia la oscura figura –**NO, RAINBOW, ESPERA ¿QUE HACES?-** y Rainbow llego donde estaba aquel siniestro ser y ahí delante de twilight se dieorn un beso de abios del cual cayo un hilo de sangre. Y para rematar cuando los ojos de Rainbow Dash se abrieron estos eran igual que los de Sombra con aquella burlesca risa, y esa mirada de loca y astuta inteligencia.

-**NOOOOOO-** Twilight despertó de golpe en su habitación y ahí de su tremendo susto se despertó su asistente y pequeño dragon Spike, quien fue a su auxilio viéndola muy asustada.

**-Twilight ¿estas bien?- **pero le basto con solo ver la mirada de horror en su cara –**Rey Sombra…¿otra vez ese sueño?-**

-**no lo se Spike…esta vez se veía tan real-** dijo la pony levantándose de su cama para ir a mirar por la ventana al imperio todo en paz y calma.

-**te diría que durmieras y mañana lo arregláramos, ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a las demás?-**

-**no es tan fácil…no se como se lo tomarían…iremos a Pony Ville dentro de unos días…y ahí si hay alguien que puede ayudarme mientras la princesa Celestia esta ocupada-**

**3 días después:**

**-¿premoniciones dices?-** una cabaña tribal, con mascaras de la misma índole de aspecto lúgubre aunque el lugar olía a inciensos y hierbas de olor agradable, ahí una cebra y la joven princesa **–descríbemelas-**

**-soy yo…en un sitio oscuro, hay muertos por todos lados, ponys empalados por lanzas de cristal como las que se cuentan del Rey Sombra…luego mi hermano…también esta empalado…mis amigas están tiradas pero hay una que no…es…-**

**-no me digas quien es…solo describe el sueño**- le dijo Zecora.

**-y esta el…Rey Sombra…reconozco sus ojos…después se aleja, a la misma distancia que yo de ella…pero ella se va con el, lo besa apasionadamente y delante de mi ella se transforma, después de eso despierto, siempre donde mismo-** Twilight fue cuidadosa de mostrar cada detalle de su sueño a Zecora, mientras miraba su taza de té portando su corona y a la vez elemento de la armonía.

-**los sueños son difíciles de interpretar, muchos a veces duran años para entenderlos, el tuyo puede ser un miedo muy profundo que tenias a Sombra…pero esto que cuentas de tu amiga…puede que se acerque una tentación que ella no podrá resistir y que la alejara de ti…**

**aunque no es seguro que tenga relación con el rey Sombra-**

-**pero eh tenido este sueño desde hace tiempo…fue incluso antes de ser princesa, y obvio antes de viajar por el espejo a ese mundo extraño-**

**-me intriga saber mas de ese mundo pero no es al caso…Twilight…no soy quien para decir esto pero…se acerca posiblemente tu prueba mas difícil, …y puede que aquí…la magia de la amistad no te ayude en nada-**

**-gracias Zecora…me desahogue un poco con esto**- pero cuando la princesa quiso ir a la puerta.

**-Twilight…esa amiga que ves en tu sueño…dime, ¿le debes algo?...¿representa algo importante de tu vida?-**

**-no…-**

-**mientes**- dijo fuertemente la cebra y de manera tan seria que provocaba escalofríos –**medítalo tu misma**- Twilight aun se fue con dudas sobre lo que le quiso decir. Rainbow Dash bien había salvado a Twiligh en un par de ocasiones, pero ella también a Rainbow. ¿Qué podría ser tan grande como para que Rainbow pudiese traicionar a Twilight?, ¿algún favor no pagado? ¿o es que la lealtad puede ser corrompida?.

Mientras tanto Zecora se quedó en su cabaña meditando, pero como si fuese un acto sobrenatural un libro cayo de su estantería abierto en una determinada pagina donde la primera frase de este libro decía "los pecados del padre pasan a su hijo". Zecora sabía que esto no es una mera coincidencia, las creencias de su tierra sobre la intervención y la sabiduría de los espíritus le habían enseñado que las casualidades no existen.

Unos días después la princesa había vuelto al imperio de Cristal, ahora mas que nunca estaba un poco separada de sus amigas que iban a verla sin falta los fines de semana al imperio donde como todo buen grupo de amigas se divertían todas juntas y en más de una ocasión les toco la compañía de Discord haciendo uso e su magia para ayudar en el imperio, aunque no faltaba que de vez en cuando el hiciera una nube de algodón que lloviera chocolate para los pequeñines, Discord habían encontrado su lugar pues su magia mantenía felices a los ponys y fuerte al corazón.

Sin embargo la princesa de la estrella seguía con sus sueños, casi cada noche y era muy rara la noche en la cual esta pudiese dormir, tanto que meintras las 6 amigas estaban en su típica sala conversando y riendo Twilight dejo salir un enorme bostezo acompañado de una lagrimita por el cansancio que tenia.

**-Twilight te ves mas cansada que gallo correteado por coyotes**- le dijo Apple Jack notando el cansancio de su amiga.

**-es que eh tenido algo de trabajo y no eh dormido bien es todo…-** Twilight obvio mintió, no quería contar lo de su sueño, y menos lo que había visto de Rainbow Dash.

**-oye y cuéntanos como te ah ido con tu sabes quien-** le dijo Rarity con tono coquetón y una mirada algo burlesca.

**-que…¿Quién?-**

-**no te hagas, tu sabes…Flash Sentry-** le contesto Rarity lo cual casi instantáneamente despertó a Twilight con un sonroje enorme.

**-la verdad…nada, es el capitán pero…ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera nos hablamos**- a lo cual sus amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-**¿es broma? Después de que tu y su versión de esos…¿Cómo los llamaste? ¿humanos? Bailaron y bla bla…aquí no le dices ni pio**- le dijo Apple Jack.

**-estoy ocupada y el también, y la verdad no tengo interés en nadie como bueno…pareja ni nada por el estilo- **pero como si fuese un invocación ridícula ahí tocaron al puerta de la habitación, Twilight dando la orden de entrar resulto ser Flash Sentry y esta se sonrojo no porque el le gustara si no por vergüenza de que hubiese escuchado la conversación desde l otro lado de la puerta.

**-lamento interrumpir princesa-**

**-¿que ocurre capitán?-**

**-será mejor que venga…alguien atravesó el espejo**- cuando dijo eso, Twilight sintió un escalofrió, y mas pronto que tarde se le aviso a Cadence y Shining Armor también y al llegar todos, a sorpresa se trataba de Sunset Shimmer.

**-TU…¿pero?...-** grito Twilight y obvio sus amigas se pusieron en guardia por temor a que volviese a por la corona.

**-WOWOWOW…tranquilas…por favor, no hay rencores del pasado créanme, vengo en son de paz-**

**-pues confiesa, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-**

**-dos cosas…la primera después del incidente anterior, todo se investigo en el mundo humano, no podía estar ahí ya, además de la segunda razón…conocí a alguien que quiero presentarles- **de un rincón oculto detrás del espejo salio un pony, unicornio de color blanco y crin negra con ojos azules, de estatura promedio de un pony macho.

**-¿Cadence?...ESTAS VIVA**- sorpresivamente y a miedo de todo, este pony se lanzo a cadence y la brazo con fuerza poniéndola morada de la fuerza con la que la abrazaba –**PENSE QUE NO TE VOLVERIA A VER, HAN PASADO TANTOS AÑOS BUAHAHAHAHAHA**- grito llorando a cataratas tipo Pinkie Pie pero entonces Shining Armor los separo.

**-OYE ZOQUETE…quítale tus patas a mi esposa-**

**-¿TU QUE?...¿TU ESPOSA?**- pero los dos estaban chocando de frente con el cuerno empujándose el uno a otro cuando Flash llego a separarlos.

**-alto todos…¿por qué no empiezas diciéndonos quien eres?-** dijo Cadence tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos.

**-no…¿no me recuerdas?...soy Shade…soy tu hermano-** y casi todo el castillo se sacudió con un enorme grito coral de "!¿QUE?¡". tan solo un par de horas después las otras dos princesas, Celestia y Luna arribaron.

-**dices ser el hermano de Cadence…¿Cómo puedes probarlo?-** interrogo Luna con dureza y seriedad.

-**mi…bueno nuestra madre era la reina Dolcce Amore una pegaso, y nuestro padre un unicornio el rey Howl Free (aullido libre)-**

**-un momento…-** Twilight saco un libro de la biblioteca del imperio –**no miente, aquí dice sobre la reina Dolcce Amore y su esposo quien…no puede ser**- Twilght se quedó paralizada **–el rey Howl Free es quien mas tarde se convertiría en…el Rey Sombra-** esto paralizo a los presentes incluido a Discord, Celestia lo miro a ver si el sabia algo de eso a lo que el se encogió de hombros.

**-es mentira…mi padre no pudo haber sido ese demonio**- Cadence estaba temblando en un completo shock, y nadie mas que ella pues recordaba la fiera mirada de ese pony y aquella risa que parecía retumbar en su cabeza como las campanas de una catedral.

**-¿Cómo que demonio?...¿que paso con nuestro padre?-**

**-ALTO**- grito Celestia con fuerza –**si es verdad lo que dices debes probarlo, en el libro no dice nada sobre que el Howl Free y Dolcce Amore tuviesen hijos-**

**-hmm ya veo…si el castillo sigue como debería, todo debe estar en su lugar…por favor, síganme-** tal cual todos siguieron a Shade, hacia los pisos superiores del castillo -**veo que no han explorado todo el castillo-**

**-claro que no, es un laberinto**- dijo Shining Armor sin perder de vista al pony hasta que llegaron a un pasillo con habitaciones y donde llego a una en particular.

**-aquí es…- **la puerta se abrió y dejo ver una habitación abandonada, aun llena de polvo aunque con el brillante cristal del castillo –**no puede ser…quiero llorar de nostalgia, mi habitación…sigue igual que siempre…y aquí esta**- el joven se dirigió a un tocador, donde había un cuadro de fotografía volteado, lo tomo con su magia y le soplo el polvo dejándole salir una lagrima, tras eso se lo paso a Cadence quien lo miro con confusión. Era una pareja de ponys, una hermosa pegaso color azul cielo, con un unicornio de color negro pero mirada apacible de aspecto paternal, pero mas notorio era el joven unicornio que estaba junto al padre.

**-¿eres tu verdad?...-** y luego quitando un manchón de polvo vio que ahí estaba una pony recién nacida en manta, con alas y cuerno, de color rosada –**y…esta…esta soy yo-.**

**-wow…entonces…es cierto**- exclamo Rwinbow Dash, pero Cadence sin decir nada dejo caer el retrato y salió corriendo sollozante y Shining Armor detrás de ella. El impacto de Cadence fue tal o por descubrir quien era su familia si no por saber que comparte la misma sangre que el tirano mas despreciable que haya pisado el suelo del imperio.

**-pobre Cadence…-** exclamo Celestia después mirando al joven –**creo que has probado lo suficiente, y te daremos respuestas y después tu nos las darás a nosotros…Sunset shimmer, eso te incluye a ti-.**

**-comenzare yo…mi hermana y yo buscamos derrotar al Rey sombra para liberar al imperio, pero también porque escuchamos una idea de que además del corazón, el imperio poseía otra fuente de energía que buscábamos para derrotar a Discord, fue los elementos de la armonía…los conseguimos pero cuando derrotamos a Sombra el puso una maldición en el Imperio y se lo llevo por mas de 1000 años, pero no solo obtuvimos los elementos ese día, también encontramos una pony aprisionada en un bloque de cristal…esa era Cadence, y también nos topamos con el espejo el cual nos llevamos, entra un par de cosas mas que no tenían tanta relevancia…no podíamos liberar a Cadence de esa prisión, pues tenia un poderoso hechizo, el cual los elementos no podían romper, pero después de 1000 años el propio cristal se rompió liberando a Cadence, pero no recordaba nada mas que su nombre-**

-**eso fue lo que paso…-** dijo el joven indignado ante esa realidad, y las demás ponys le hablaron sobre el regreso del imperio y del rey sombra, y la recuperación del corazón de cristal pero mas sobre la derrota de su tirano tal cual la vieron –**entonces…mi padre esta muerto-**

**-bueno, ahora revélanos tu lo que paso…porque me intriga saber ¿Qué hacías del otro lado del espejo?**- indago Celestia.

**-mi madre la reina Dolcce Amore falleció de una terrible enfermedad, Cadence tenía poco mas de un año de nacida, mi padre la amaba demasiado, destrozado quiso buscar una forma de revivirla, se metió demasiado en el tema de la nigromancia y el dominio de la magia oscura…con el tiempo el descubrió por causa de esa misma magia la forma de vivir eternamente…por mas de 4 años se metió de lleno en eso, y se volvió el rey Sombra…yo viví eso, y vi como amancillaba al imperio con el objetivo de que no usaran el corazón a su favor, si no que el quería usar su poder para revivirla...sin embargo yo también estaba en "otra investigación" resulta que según algunos eruditos, el corazón de cristal se origino por la magia de mil unicornios que imbuyeron su magia en un trozo de cristal que después seria el corazón…me guie en el mismo procedimiento queriendo crear una forma de revertir eso en lo que mi padre quería convertirse…cree un grupo de piedras ayudándome en la poca magia que había obtenido con el fin de crear una magia de alteración suprema que pudiese cambiar la polaridad y el interior de todo, convertir agua en vino, la bondad en maldad y viceversa… esos que llaman "los elementos de la harmonía"…yo fui su creador- **

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 2: El Avance del Tiempo

COMENTARIOS Y ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL CAPITULO:

1°: para los avisos que puse en el anterior capitulo de escenas +18, son referentes a mas adelante en la historia…como en este capitulo LOL, por lo tanto no me hago responsable por quien lo lea, pero espero les guste, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER..

Capitulo 2: El Avance del Tiempo

-**no…aun no se si están listos, no se si funcionaran**- dentro de un laboratorio en una cueva subterránea una joven princesa alicornio rosada y su hermano un unicornio discutían con 6 gemas al lado de ellos – **apenas eh imbuido un poco de magia mía y de la que ah emanado del corazón, lo poco que eh obtenido sin que nuestro padre se dé cuenta…olvídalo no están listos-**

**-pero…es que si no lo hacemos…el imperio Shade…míralo, esta decayendo y no podemos hacer nada…si es verdad que funciona, podremos regresa a padre a como era antes…¿acaso no quieres eso?**- pregunto Cadence a su hermano que estaba pensando en un conflicto interno consigo mismo mirando a las 6 piedras de cristal a lo que después suspiro.

-**lo intentare…cruza tus alas**- el joven unicornio se acero a las piedras usando su magia para hacerlas levitar con un brillo a su alrededor. Pronto el unicornio comenzó a sentirse abrumado por el poder de esas piedras tratando de mantenerlas estables –**rayos…es…difícil-**

**-vamos, no te rindas-** le dijo Cadence tratando a de apoyar a su hermano, añorando que lo que el había creado o estaba a punto de crear surtiera efecto. Es cuando una de las 6 bolas de cristal se acerca a el y se empieza a distorsionar transformándose lentamente en una corona pero de aspecto masculino **–SI…SI, LO ESTAS LOGRANDO**- es entonces que luego la corona se disolvió entre las otras 5 piedras restantes que después cayeron al suelo y poco después Shade tras de ellas muy agotado, y un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz por el terrible esfuerzo que hizo -¿**estas bien?-**

**-si…pero jeje…tenias razón, lo logre…están listas pero no eh podido mantenerlas estables, hace falta mucho poder y practica o que otros las usen, es mucho para un simple unicornio…-**

**-pero…quizás no para una alicornio-**

**-estas loca…no podrás**- dijo Shade tratando de levantarse.

**-pero si no lo hago, este imperio no volverá a saber lo que es el amor y la felicidad nunca…-**

-**muy bien echo…mis hijos…-** como salido entre las sombras, un eco que resonó entre sus cabezas, una sombra que se materializaba dentro de la habitación **–Shade ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta de que a escondidas extraerías magia del corazón de cristal?...nada ocurre en este imperio sin que yo me entere…pero debo apremiar que tu invento podría ser muy útil, si cambio la polaridad del corazón de cristal a que se alimente del miedo y odio de los ponys de cristal tendré el poder suficiente para revivir a tu madre…¿no quieres hacerlo? ¿volver a verla?...yo se que si, ahora entréguenmelos y todo habrá terminado-**

**-NO…padre espera, tu no eras así, ¿tu crees que a madre le gustaría que hicieras esto? ¿Qué te diría si te viera así?-**

**-SILENCIO**- Sombra envió un rayo de energía desde su cuerno directo a su propio hijo, pero n un acto de valentía su hermana lo empujo recibiendo el rayo lo cual la pego a la pared de cristal donde este comenzó a crecer.

-**Cadence…NOOOOO…¿PERO QUE HAS HECHO? ES TU HIJA-** sin embargo Cadence antes de ser atrapada disparo un rayo hacia su hermano arrojándolo contra el espejo para que este escapara.

"_Desperte…pero ya no era yo, al menos por fuera…había caído en ese extraño mundo, fuera de una roca de cristal como espejo, y ahí en mi desesperación quise atravesar el espejo pero no pude, algo, había un sello que me impidió regresar, un sello que puso Cadence no para impedirme regresar en si, si no para que mi padre no me persiguiera…pero ahí me languidecí por mas de 1000 años"_

_Fin Flash Back:_

-**mi padre antes de ser corrompido compartió conmigo el secreto de la vida eterna, no había riesgo en Cadence al ser alicornio, la edad no la consume…dure mucho tiempo ahí, la magia en ese mundo no es que no exista es difícil de usar, después de 200 años pude usarla en cierta forma…la use para proteger el espejo y mezclándome entre la humanidad…vi cosas maravillosas y horribles…al final se llego la nueva era, y con los recursos que me hice en ese mundo ayude en la creación de una ciudad y una escuela…la escuela donde estaba el espejo al cual lo hice poner en la estatua de la escuela para mantenerlo…esperando que algún día el sello se rompiera y pudiese regresar**- ahí, en esa habitación estaban todos escuchando la historia de Shade y de como quedo atrapado en el mundo humano por mas de 1000 años.

-¿**entonces como se rompió el sello de Cadence?-** indago Celestia interesada en la historia del unicornio quien luego señalo a Sunset Shimmer.

**-poco después hace 4 años, ella atravesó el espejo pero no se rompió el sello, pero me conto muchas cosas…pero no sabia que habia pasado con el imperio o mi hermana-**

**-el me enseño a usar la magia en ese mundo…poco después me hablo de los elementos de la harmonía, y…el plan era que yo robara el elemento básico, el de la magia llevarlo al mundo humano para que el pudiese romper el sello…pero tenia mis…ejem "propios planes"-** dijo Sunset Shimmer avergonzada un poco ocultando su rostro de Celestia y las demás ponys.

-**pero aunque estaba fuera ese día, todo salió a pedir de boca, cuando el elemento paso al mundo humano y después regreso aquí sentí una alteración en el sello…solo fue cuestión de esperar otras 38 lunas y que el portal se abriera…y aquí estoy…finalmente después de 1200 años-**

**-Sunset shimmer…- **se le acerco Celestia a su vieja estudiante –**aunque intentaste robar el elemento de la harmonía, estoy muy alegre de que hayas vuelto, nunca eh de olvidar a una de mis mejores estudiantes…y creo que aun puedes retomar el camino de la magia que decidiste abandonar…si estas dispuesta-**

**-QUE?!**- grito Rainbow Dash algo molesta aunque sus amigas trataron de detenerla -¿**vamos a recibir a esta ladrona con las patas abiertas después de lo que hizo?-**

**-Rainbow cálmate, no esta en nosotros decidir eso**- le dijo Twilight un poco molesta.

**-pero en ti si, eres princesa ahora, ¿Qué si intenta apoderarse del elemento otra vez? No podemos confiar en ella-**

**-confiamos después en Discord ¿Qué no?-**

**-PERO ESTO ES DISTINTO…dijiste que incluso intento matarte cuando estabas en ese mundo, si yo fuese princesa no la dejaría andar por donde se le diese la gana- **pero eso ultimo, de alguna forma perturbo a Twilight ya las demás, Rainbow se dio cuenta y solo dijo –**BAH…me cuentan como les fue, necesito volar-**

-**Rainbow espera**- Twilight quiso ir tras ella pero Celestia se lo impidió, decidió que era mejor dejar a Rainbow y su carácter, sola un momento.

**-ya hablaremos Sunset Shimmer…y tu… "príncipe" Shade…¿Qué harás ahora?-**

-**no se que opinión tenga usted majestad, pero quisiera retomar el trono que dejo mi madre y mi padre-**

**-eso no será posible, entiendo que seas el hermano mayor de Cadence, y aunque eso te debería dar cierto derecho, ella ya lo ocupo y esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, puedes vivir en el castillo eso nadie te lo negara y puedes tener tu titulo de príncipe…pero la soberana del imperio es Cadence y Shining Armor**- Shade contesto con un "entiendo" para que todos se reiteraran y el se quedo en la habitación con el pretexto de la nostalgia, pero ahí se quedo Sunset Shimmer con el.

**-¿Qué fue eso?...-**

**-pensé que quizás podría ocupar el trono sin usar la violencia…pero no será así…al menos tengo acceso libre al castillo…y mi plan sigue en pie…solo que tendrá una ligera modificación**- dijo mirando al cielo encima de una nube a Rainbow Dash.

Pasaron los días y las cosas se habían normalizado un poco. Cadence no aceptaba tan fácil el echo no de tener un hermano si no de compartir sangre con King Sombra, pero pronto ella comenzó a acercarse mas a Shade por la curiosidad de saber mas de lo que paso, y ella evitaba preguntar cosas de Sombra pero si deseaba saber mas sobre su madre la reina Dolcce Amore. Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de Twilight conforme pasaron los días, y era que Shade salía todas las tardes fuera del imperio a caminar el solo, mas allá de los limites de la ciudad. Curioso era que no estaba tratando de socializarse mucho con los ciudadanos, y un día como cualquier otro Twilight estaba en el balcón del castillo cuando vio a Shade salir.

**-¿Qué te pasa?-** dándose la vuelta ahí llego su hermano a hacerle compañía.

-**oh…nada, es que estaba pensando…digo, ¿has notado que Shade sale todas las tardes mas allá de los limites de la ciudad a explorar el campo?-**

-**mmm…ahora que lo dices si…pero no lo culpo, estuvo fuera de este mundo por 1200 años, quiere recordarlo o trata de hacerlo por lo que parece, si yo hubiese estado fuera de casa por 1200 años...también estaría asi, tratando de ver que tanto había cambiado o que cosas de los que yo recordaba habían perdurado-**

**-tienes razón, a mi también me llama la atención**- en ese momento también ahí se les unió Cadence **–pero viéndolo por ese lado Shining Amor tiene razón, además es un chico agradable…es tímido porque le cuesta readaptarse aquí y recordar sus costumbres…pero si le das una oportunidad veras que es buen chico y es hábil con la magia…creo que cuando el quiera hablar, hablara, de momento ya nos dijo todo lo que necesitábamos, pero…-**

**-¿pero que?-** indago shining Armor.

**-dice que yo lo arroje al espejo…pero, no recuerdo nada de mi vieja vida, no lo recuerdo a el…los únicos recuerdos que tengo fue de cuando la princesa Celestia estaba ahí cuando salí del cristal…no tengo mas recuerdos, y la única prueba de que el es mi hermano es ese retrato que nos mostro el otro día…no hay mas, y eso me agobia…-**

**-tranquila amor…lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado se queda ahí…el presente y lo que eres ahora es lo que importa**- Shining Armor trato de consolara s u esposa y fue correspondido con un tierno beso que lo sonrojo –**y Twilight…hay otra cosa que queremos hablar contigo**- eso llamo la atención de la princesa morada.

**-bueno, ya ves que Spike se fue hoy a Canterlot a ayudar a Celestia con unos asuntos de enviar cientos de pergaminos a otros reinos…y estarás sola un par de noches…por eso el nos conto que tienes tiempo teniendo unas pesadillas-**

-**AY NO…¿Por qué les conto?-** gruño molesta la princesa por el asunto de que Spike les contara a su hermano y a Cadence cuando ella le dijo que no podía contárselo a nadie.

**-tranquila no nos dijo que de van esas pesadillas…pero ¿Por qué no nos las cuentas? Quizás podamos ayudarte**- con cada uno de sus ponys mas queridos a cada lado acorralándola, la pony agacho las orejas y sonrió un poco, para después cambiar su cara a ligera tristeza.

**-es…es sobre el King Sombra**- los dos se quedaron un poco helados –**eh tenido esa pesadilla desde hace un tiempo…después de que salvamos al imperio de echo, y cada vez es mas fuerte…en el…en el sueño-** Twilight comenzó a llorar –**ustedes están muertos…Shing Armor tu…estas empalado por una pica de cristal y Cadence junto con mis amigas…están muertas…todas, y King Sombra ahí…solo riéndose, burlándose de mi- **Twilight decidió omitir el echo de Rainbow Dash para evitar decir mas de la cuenta. Pero entre sus lágrimas tanto Cadence como su hermano la abrazaron con ternura.

-**tranquila, ese sueño es solo un sueño, nada nos pasara y King Sombra paso a otra plano, esta muerto…y no nos volver a molestar nunca ni a este mundo…no te culpo por ese sueño, si que era aterrador pero es solo eso un sueño…y King Sombra jamás nos hará daño otra vez-**

-**el tiene razón Twilight**, **no hay nada que temer…es solo un sueño, debiste contarnos antes, aquí estamos para poyarte**- Twilight por primera vez e mucho tiempo se sintió alegre y se dio un fuerte abrazo entre su hermano y Cadence con el cual se sintió a salvo.

La noche llego con aquella luna blanca y fría en lo alto, su luz tan intensa que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad pero ni así Twilight pese a los apapachos de Shining Armor pudo conciliar el sueño por su pesadilla, pues a la media noche esta se levantó de golpe otra vez y gritando levemente, pero sin Spike no había nadie que la escuchara. entonces sintió un rugido en el estomago que no era de otra cosa mas que de hambre, así que decidió salir de su habitación para ir a la cocina, los guardias no suelen estar dentro del castillo mas que a ciertas horas dando sus rondas así que ella salió sola. Y al llegar a la cocina se preparó ella misma un sándwich de margaritas con jalea. Ser princesa no la hacía una inútil para cocinar, y también con un vaso de leche se lo llevo rumbo a su habitación comiéndoselo con sumo placer, un bocadillo nocturno. Pero al dar la vuelta al pasillo para ir a su habitación choco con alguien pero gracias a su magia no tiro su sándwich pero si su vaso de leche sobre aquel pony, que no fue otro mas que Flash Sentry.

**-AY…Capitan lo siento, no me fije por donde iba**- dijo súper apenada.

**-no se preocupe princesa…pero, no debería estar tan de noche fuera de la cama-**

**-es que tuve una pesadilla y me dio hambre asi que fui por un bocadillo…y tu, ¿Por qué estas de noche?-**

**-hoy me toco ronda nocturna, siempre es una semana en el dia, y otra en la noche así nos manejamos toda la guardia-**

**-eso explica porque a veces no te veo de dia…pero haber déjame ayudarte a limpiarte**- Twilight llevaba una servilleta que planeaba usar por si se ensuciase con su bocadillo, la cual mejor uso para querer secar a Flash que se pony u poco necio, avergonzado de dejarse limpiar por una princesa.

**-no no basta…BASTA-** le quito la pata de encima para dejarse el y Twilight muy cercas uno del otro, y algo sonrojados mejor se retiro el tosiendo un poco –**ejem…mejor, déjeme acompañarla de regreso a su habitación-**

**-amm…esta bien, supongo…no, mejor acompáñame a caminar un poco, quizás así me de un poco de sueño que perdí por mi pesadilla-**

**-esta bien…si así lo desea**- los dos duraron caminando un rato por el castillo, no muy recio para no despertar a Cadence o Shining Armor, pero eso no le preocupaba, ambos sabían que los dos dormían como piedras, hasta que salieron al balcón principal **–wow…así que en ese mundo todos se mueven en dos patas, pero aparte usan unos carruajes de acero que rugen para moverse mas rápido…¿Qué nadie vuela?-** pregunto Flash Sentry.

**-si, pero vuelan en unas cosas llamadas "aviones" que son gigantescos, mas que un dragón y rugen 3 veces mas y son muchísimo mas rápidos-**

**-alucinante, me gustaría conocer ese mundo…¿yo existo ahí?-** pregunto Flash a Twilight lo cual la dejo algo nerviosa –**si, yo..perdón es que dijo que había una versión bípeda de sus amigas, ¿había una versión de mi o no la conoció?-**

**-amm de echo si la había…era supuestamente el guitarrista de una banda de música-**

-**WOW genial yo antes de ser soldado tocaba la guitarra, y a veces la toco en mi tiempo libre-**

**-¿enserio?...creo que hay muchas similitudes entonces…pues si lo conocí…y de echo baile con el la ultima noche-**

**¿Qué?...¿enserio?...¿y que tal bailo?...bueno no yo…el, que también vendría siendo lo mismo que yo porque ajhsjhshksghg AY olvídelo…perdón por hacerle tantas preguntas**- la reacción de Flash le saco una risa a Twilight quien al ver a Flash mas de cercas le volvió a la mente el recuerdo del Flash Sentry que dejo en el otro mundo.

**-perdón, ¿sabes bailar?-**

**-no…por eso era la pregunta…jeje**- pero de sorpresa Twilight se le acerco sujetando a Flash quien se snorjo –**amm…pri…princesa…¿Qué hace?-**

**-tranquilo…tu sígueme…tampoco se bailar muy bien pero aprendí algo allá…que no fue la gran cosa**- y manteniendo un poco el equilibrio entre los dos, comenzaron a casquetear el piso despacio y comenzar a bailar donde luego usando sus alas también bailaban un poco como flotando.

-**princesa…su…su crin huele muy bien**- dijo Flash lo cual alago a Twilight sonrojándola un poco, pero en eso, sin querer ella piso su larga cola tropezando para caer de espaldas pero no sin antes aferrarse a Flash jalándolo con ella –**AUCH…¿princesa se encuentra bien?-**

**-si…creo que si…creo que si-** los dos estaban en posición algo provocativa y bastante juntos mirándose fijamente donde poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron hasta que los dos se unieron e un tierno y profundo beso.

-**no…espere…-** Flash se quiso apartar –**usted es una princesa y yo apenas un capitán-**

**-al cuerno con eso…mi hermano lo es también y Cadence una princesa…-** tras eso Flash sonrió y se unió con ella en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Mas pronto que tarde los dos se fueron a la habitación de Twilight solo para que nadie mas los viera, ahí Flash se quito su armadura para tirarse sobre la princesa en aquella enorme y cómoda cama, besándole el cuello con pasión mientras ella se estremecía completamente ante aquella sensación que era nueva para ella, pronto el comenzó a bajar por su lengua hasta la parte baja de Twilight quien se mordía el labio de la vergüenza pero también del placer al sentir como era tocada allá abajo, ella se dejó ir víctima del placer.

**-princesa…sus jugos…son deliciosos**- dijo Flash son cierta perversión siguiendo lamiendo.

**-basta…no me digas eso…-** pero entonces, pronto twiligh se exalto por una sensación de estremecimiento y como se entumía –**Flash creo que…creo que yo**- y con un grito, de la zona privada de la princesa salió un liquido como si fuese un rociador dejándola a ella respirando agitadamente tras ver aparte como mancho a Flash -**uy…Flash yo…lo siento no pude contenerme-** dijo cerrando los ojos y lagrimeando. Pero entonces Flash fue con ella y la beso profundamente.

**-no importa…esta bien así…¿esta lista?-** Twilight miro abajo y observo el miembro de Flash, era de un tamaño considerable como el todos los machos pony.

**-espera un poco-** Twiligh ahora se volteo para dejar a Flash debajo y ahora ella ir abajo. Sabia lo que debía hacer pero no estaba segura, ese extraño olor que emanaba el miembro de Flash, pero la excitación del momento la hizo primero lamerlo un poco haciendo que ahora su pareja se estremeciera de placer **-¿Qué tal se siente?-**

**-mm…muy bien…se siente genial-** por fin Twilight tomo valor y se introdujo aquel trozo de carne en la boca hasta donde pudo, pero lo metió tan deprisa y rosándolo con los dientes que ahora flash no pudo contenerse, y Twilight con aquello tan dentro de su boca sintió como algo caliente, amargo y espeso paso por toda su garganta, quitándoselo de inmediato para toser un poco –**lo siento…pero, creo que usted es muy buena en esto…sin ofender-**

-**tranquilo…esta bien, ahora estamos "a mano"-** le dijo sonriéndole y los dos soltaron una pequeña risa. Y pronto Twilight se paro encima de el dándole la espalda para que el pudiese contemplar ese plot tan macizo que ella tenia –**aquí voy…-** con miedo, y con mucho cuidado ella comenzó a sentarse encima del miembro de Flash hasta que el peso la venció dándose el sentón provocando que ella gritara de placer y dolor a la vez sintiéndolo hasta el fondo de su ser, pero aquí es cuando Flash excitado por el agujero tan apretado de Twilight observa como emana pequeños hilos de sangre y jugos vaginales.

**-princesa…usted es…-** balbuceo Flash impactado.

**-ss…si…soy virgen…tranquilo…tarde o temprano debía ocurrir…pero ahora ya no podemos echarnos atrás-** Flash sujeto con sus patas el plot de Twilight mientras ella comenzaba a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, el dolor poco a poco fue despareciendo para convertirse en éxtasis. Cambiando de posiciones entre los dos, derribándola sobre la cama y el luego moviéndose, tomando un descanso de a quien le tocaba moverse.

En ocasiones juntos los dos sentados fusionados aparte en un profundo beso donde se alejaban solo para respirar, luego Twilight recortada en la cama solo con el plot levantado donde el golpeaba su fuerza contra su interior, Twilight en mas de una ocasión sentía que su vientre y ella misma se iban a partir en dos, o que sus ojos se le fuesen a salir de tan fuerte que el golpeaba dentro de ella, pero la pasión, y víctima del deseo en esa noche l hacían ignorar todo eso, y para ser su primera vez, ella lo gozo como una loca, siempre ocupada en sus libros nunca tuvo intención de atenderse ella misma lo cual ahora se volvió un vicio en ese momento.

Después de un rato en acto carnal donde Twilight con sus alas tiesas y sus caderas paralizadas se encontraba sentada encima de Flash y donde ella soltó un alarido de pasión con los ojos mirando arriba con aquel calor y espeso liquido que ahora estaba dentro de ella pero no le importo para al final derribárse sobre Flash muy agitada a la par con el. El acto fue tan cagotados para ambos que solo pudieron quedarse ahí mismo en la cama a dormir, por lo que se puede intuir que por una noche Twilight pudo dormir profundamente y sin miedo ahí acompañada entre las fuertes y cálidas patas de Flash Sentry.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Cap 3: Mas Allá de los Sueños

Cap 3: mas allá de los sueño

Zecora, la cebra que vino de tierras lejanas se encontraba como cualquier día en su cabaña a altas horas de la noche meditando parada de cabeza sobre un bastón de bambú con perfecto equilibrio. El motivo de su meditación ara para un saber de que se trataba el sueño de su amiga Twilight. Y en su meditación la vio recostada sobre una verde pradera a las afueras del imperio, dormida y relajada cuando el césped a su alrededor comienza a marchitarse y ese verde prado volverse seco y estéril mientras que comenzó a emerger un humo negro que la estaba rodeando lentamente girando a su alrededor pero antes de que este llegase a tocarla, Zecora tuvo una visión de solo una milésima de segundos de una mirada de parpados rojos y sangrientos. La cebra rompió su concentración y termino por caer al suelo de manera pesada pero aturdida y muy asustada. La cebra rápido se apresuró a levantarse y a tomar sus cosas, libros e ingredientes de posiciones a subirlo todo a su carreta que tenia a las afueras de su cabaña y con la cual había llegado antes hace tiempo, todo lo que tenía en su casa comenzó a tomarlo con desesperación y cuando tubo todo listo dejo una note clavada en su puerta que decía "Twilight Sparkle" y habiéndola dejado, esta comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás.

La mañana se llego como cualquier otra en la ciudad de diamante y cristal, el Sol entro por la ventana de la habitación de la princesa de la tarde. Esta se despertó con una singular alegría y por fin después algún tiempo descansada en gran parte, quiso mirar a su lado esperando encontrar a su compañero y darle los buenos días por la noche tan única que le dio. Pero no había nadie, la princesa se sintió nerviosa y asustada pero cuando levanto la sabana se encontró con una nota firmada por nada menos que Flash Sentry la cual decía.

"_Perdón por salirme sin despedir, pero debía regresar a mi labor, y mas aun que no quisiera que su hermano me descubriese ahí, la noche que pase con usted fue mágica, esta mañana estaré libre y vuelvo al servicio en la noche, solo si lo deseas podemos vernos otra vez._

_ATTE: Flash"_

A Twilight eso le dio un poco de alegría y algo de risa por la nota de Flash mas que nada por el temor a que Shining Armor lo encontrase ahí, típico de toda pareja joven con temor a un hermano o un padre los descubra, más aun durmiendo juntos. Pero a Twilight le entro cierto pánico cuando vio que las sabanas estaban algo apestosas y manchadas de sangre, de su sangre insignia de perder su inocencia anoche, así que se fue rápidamente a dejarlas a la lavandería personal del castillo donde la encargada de lavar se le quedo mirando raro a la par de sorprendida a lo cual Twilight le pidió encarecidamente que no dijera nada y ella acepto de no hacerlo. Y pronto Twilight se arreglo rápidamente peinándose y perfumándose para ir al comedor con una amplia sonrisa, rostro relajado y mas aun con hambre.

-**vaya, te ves bien ¿pudiste dormir al fin?-** pregunto Cadence alegre de ver a Twilight tan enérgica y alegre.

**-si…por fin pude dormir**- contesto sonrojada, porque ella ya sabía, solamente quería mantener el secreto.

**-buen día, pero que hambre ¿esos son wafles? Dios que me encanta bañarlos en miel**- ahí entro Shade también con buen humor a sentarse.

-**otro que amaneció de buen humor-** contesto Shining Armor –**oye, seguido mencionas esa palabra "Dios" no es que no sepa lo que es un Dios pero ¿Por qué?-**

**-ah, es que los humanos tienen una deidad suprema y líder, es interesante, según ellos creo todo el universo lo curioso es que no pueden probar su existencia pero también ocurren cada tipo de cosas que hace que tampoco puedan probar que "no exista" pero como aquí ustedes dicen "Oh por Celestia" ellos dicen "Oh por Dios" y cosas así**- dijo poniéndole miel a sus wafles –**por cierto, tu y ese pegaso podrían hablar un poco mas despacio cuando salgan a a caminar a media noche-** tras eso Twilight se quedó paralizada un escalofrió congelante recorriendo su espalda hasta la punta de sus alas.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pegaso? ¿de que hablas?-** pregunto su hermano confundido.

-**anoche me levante al baño y escuche ruidos, me asome por la puerta y vi a Twilight caminando con el capitán Flash Sentry como a la 1:00 am, no se que paso después yo me fui a dormir-**

**-¿QUE TU QUE?-** grito su hermano viendo a Twilight.

**-amm…si bueno, es que todavía tuve un poco de pesadillas pero me levante con hambre, fui a la cocina y de paso me tope con Flash…y me hizo platica para que me diera mas sueño, por eso pude dormir bien aunque solo fueron unas 5 horas**- Twilight por un momento se alegró de saber que nadie sabia lo que paso anoche, no quería pasar la vergüenza ni tampoco quizás tener un poco el desprecio de su hermano.

**-amm…escucha Twilight, Flash es un gran soldado nadie niega eso pero quizás no deberías enrollarte con el, eres joven y princesa podrías esperar a un mejor partido-**

**-ash cariño déjala, no es una niña y puede decidir su vida además yo también soy princesa y tu eras capitán cuando nos casamos y comenzamos a salir**- bramo Cadence en defensa de Twilight.

-**podra ser princesa pero aun es joven, aun es una niña y no quiero que tenga nada que ver con el porque el también es muy joven y con otras intenciones-** Twilight se sintió molesta y desafiada con lo que le dijo su hermano tomándola en cuenta como inocente, incapaz e inmadura por lo que se bebió su jugo en un trago de valor.

-**lo que no entiendes hermano, es que no te voy a pedir permiso para hacer mi vida, eres mi hermano no mi padre**- Shining Armor se quedo helado ante la fría respuesta de su hermana, Cadence se hizo la desentendida bebiendo un sorbo de te –**con permiso**- Twilight se retiro quizas con las ganas de decirle a su hermano que Flash ya la había echo suya anoche, solo para darle en la cabeza queriendo demostrarle que se equivocaba pero sabia que eso mas bien traería repercusiones por lo que la guardo dejando a su hermano boquiabierto.

**-auch…auch…y mas auch, eso dolió**- dijo Shade dando su opinión respecto a la respuesta de Twilight.

Esa misma tarde se llego la hora del cambio de guardia para empezar las rondas nocturnas que cuidarían la ciudad y el castillo, y como tal la joven princesa estaba esperando a alguien en particular que después lo vio llegando volando a pies del castillo con su dorada armadura, y como una adolecente enamorada esta llego saltándole por detrás dándole un pequeño susto al joven capitán.

**-buenas tardes princesa, gusto en verla-** saludo cortes y educadamente el capitán, lo que paso anoche no le daba autoridad sobre nadie ni lo dejaba en igualdad, bien conocía su puesto.

**-por favor dime Twilight…y bueno…anoche me hiciste un favor por así decirlo, tenia tiempo que no dormía bien y al fin pude descansar aunque fuese un momento**- tras eso Flash solo pudo sonrojarse y toser un poco disimulando.

**-ejem…me alegro de….haber sido útil-**

**-sabes…Spike no vuelve hasta el lunes y quizás…no se quieras pasar esta noche a hacer "compañía"-** dijo Twilight ya bastante sonrojada por su atrevida invitación, o al menos así lo pensaba ella.

**-lamento decir que NO a su invitación princesa**- esa respuesta dejo confundida a Twilight –**pese a que anoche lo pase de maravilla, falte en mi puesto y mi deber, algo nada propio de mi…no obstante, quías le guste aceptar una invitación mía para mañana salir a comer antes de ingresar a mi guardia nocturna, hay un nuevo restaurante con asados de trozo gruesos de calabaza, sobre una cama de heno bañado en salsa de moras que esta para morirse-**

**-¿a las 4?**- pregunto Twilight sonriendo.

-**a las 4 será**- le sonrió el capitán después recibiendo un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla para que después Twilight se retirara, no sin dejar al joven capitán con voces a sus espaldas que no era de otros mas que de sus soldados chiveándolo por conseguirse una cita con una princesa **-¿de que se están riendo? Vayan a empezar su guardia AHORA**- a la orden de su capitán los guardias se fueron a trabajar, pero por encima de ellos Shining Armor los observo con recelo aunque no pudo escuchar la conversación.

**-¿sigues enojado por lo de tu hermana?-** detrás de el llego Shade quien se le sentó a un lado haciéndole compañía.

**-es una chica lista…y es mi mayor orgullo, quiero lo mejor para ella-**

**-pero te dio donde mas te duele y si no le contestaste es porque tiene la razón, ella no te va a pedir permiso para hacer su vida-**

**-oh pero por favor, que se espere un poco, no digo que Flash sea mal partido pero si que puede encontrar algo mejor-**

**-primera: no se están casando con el, déjala le servirá para aprender un poco esta cosa del noviazgo…y amm…bueno**- Shade comenzó a acariciarse la nuca.

-**si…¿Qué hibas a decir?-**

**-bueno yo mentí un poco a la hora del desayuno- **esto preocupo un poco a Shining Armor –**no solo los vi cuando estaban hablando, los vi cuando de echo se besaron y mas aun…cuando Twilight y Flash entraron en la habitación de ella muy…pues querendones y de ahí no vi que salieran por lo que supuse que estaba pasando algo pero no me importo, no soy nadie para meterme en la vida privada de nadie**- pero tras eso Shade fue sujeto del cuello por Shining Armor en completa furia.

**-NO TE CREO…Flash…el…el fornico con mi hermana, no te creo…Y SI LO SABIAS ¿POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE?-** Shade se quitó a Shining Armor de encima no dejándose dominar.

**-YA TE LO DIJE, no soy nadie para meterme en la vida privada de nadie lo mismo para ti, y no te estoy miento no tengo motivos para hacerlo…y si quieres comprobarlo solo debes esperar, si en verdad ya están saliendo jura que lo que hicieron volverá a pasar, quizás no hoy y quizás no mañana pero si muy pronto…y quiero que sepas, que yo solo te avise y no me hare responsable si en tus rabietas haces alguna estupidez-**

**-ya es tarde-** dijo Shining Armor con el ceño remarcado del enorme pico de rabia que tenia.

-**oh no espera espera…¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

**-si deberás no quieres hacerte responsable, no te metas…y lo que me dijiste tu nunca lo supiste, yo me entre por mi cuenta ¿entendido?-**

**-amm…ok, entendido-.**

Esa noche todo siguió su curso, incluso a la hora de la cena Shining Armor se sentó como si no hubiese pasado nada, mas que lo que lo inquieto mas en el corazón no fue solo la confesión de Shade si no que Twilight ahí mismo dijo que mañana tenia una cita con Flash. Shining Armor solo guardo silencio y eso en vez de preocupar a su hermana la hizo sentirse un poco mejor pues pensó que quizás su hermano estaba aceptando la realidad por lo que el día siguiente y día de la cita llego rápido. La pareja salió precisamente de su cita en aquel restaurante riendo y muy juntos uno del otro como una pareja cualquiera caminando juntos rumbo al castillo, como obligación de todo caballero de ir a dejar a la dama de regreso a su hogar.

-**tenias razón, ese platillo estaba para morirse, ni la cocinera del castillo prepara algo de esa calidad-** dijo Twilight muy satisfecha por la cita y mas aun por la comida.

**-jamás había conocido a una yegua con semejante apetito, eso me gusta**- contesto flash sonriéndole a la pony quien de echo eructo y sonrojada pidió perdón.

**-te confieso algo…jeje, en realidad esta fue mi primera cita de toda la vida-**

-**la mia no, pero si que es la primera con una princesa…lo malo es que esto se hará publico en aproximadamente 7 horas en el periódico**- Twilight se quedo confusa hasta que Flash le señalo hacia unos arbustos donde salían cámaras fotografías que al percatarse de que las descubrieron se escondieron, obra de paparazis.

**-auch…si eso sale en el periódico mañana tendré aquí a mis amigas burlándose de mi-**

**-¿Por qué lo harían?-**

**-cosas de yeguas**- a tal respuesta solo rieron un poco a secas –**amm…no quiero que pienses mal de mi y se que tienes un deber que cumplir pero me gustaría que esta noche…tu sabes, me acompañaras…sabes que Spike no volverá hasta el lunes, y la verdad no me gusta dormir sola**- pregunto raspando un poco el suelo para disimular ya agachando la cabeza para no mostrar su sonrojo, pero entonces Flash la sujeto de la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

**-me encantaría hacerle compañía…mi princesa**- y es cuando estos se dan un tierno beso que es opacado por el resplandor del flash de una cámara fotográfica que dejo a los dos enamorados con caras serias y molestas de que no los dejen en paz. Pero ambos siguieron su camino rumbo al palacio siendo observado aun pero por Shining Armor que aun estaba a la espera de sorprender su hermana y a Flash. Los celos de un hermano mayor siempre son los mayores pues en Shining Armor siempre cuido de su hermanita, e incluso cuando este entro la academia militar nunca dejo de velar por su hermana, y como en todo hermano mayor se le pasaba por la cabeza que Flash solo estaba con ella por ser princesa o solo por tenerla de su juguete sexual, muchas malas ideas que solo servían para incendiar mas su corazón de hermano sobre protector.

Pues a esa misma noche cercas de las 12:00 cuando se tenía en cuenta que todos estaban durmiendo menos la guardia. Flash con su dorada armadura fue caminando por los pasillos del castillo realizando su guardia como de costumbre pero sabiendo muy bien a donde iba pues al pasar junto a una puerta esta se abrió de golpe y un destello de magia metió a Flash en un parpadeo.

**-wow…princesa si que usted no espera**- efectivamente se trataba de su princesa morada quien ansiosa lo esperaba.

**-no, quería sacarte un susto es todo-** pero sin perder tiempo los dos se fueron a lo suyo con un salto usando sus alas para caer ligeramente en la cama de esta poniéndose encima de ella besándose ambos con pasión, pero en ese momento cuando menos deseaban ni esperaban ser interrumpidos la puerta de la habitación de esta se abrió de golpe dándole aquel terrible susto a la pareja mas que Twilight sintió su mundo hundirse a su alrededor al ver que ai parado estaba su hermano mirándolos fijamente –**hermano…yo-** el corazón de Twilight latía tan fuerte que la pobre pony creyó que le explotaría en cualquier momento.

**-así…que es verdad…¿Cómo?...¿como te atreves a acostarte con MI HERMANA?-** y en completa furia disparo un rayo de energía de su cuerno golpeando a Flash arrojándolo contra el otro extremo de la habitación, y después queriendo ir tras el para querer literalmente destrozarlo con sus propios cascos, pero Twilight se le interpuso sujetándolo de una pata.

-**NO, Shining Armor detente, puedo explicártelo- **pero el se la aparto de un movimiento aun muy enojado.

**-¿COMO SE ATREVE?-** Flash no siendo un cobarde y en defensa de Twilight ante la rabia de celos de su hermano se disparó haciendo merito a su nombre contra Shining Armor sacándolo de la habitación ambos rodando por el piso que durante un momento Flash se puso encima de el a intención de agarrarlo a golpes pero su rival no se la puso fácil y con un rayo de energía se lo quitó de encima incluso estampándolo contra el duro techo de cristal.

**-POR FAVOR LOS DOS DETENGANSE SE LOS IMPLORO**- Twilight intento detenerlos a ambos con magia, pero su hermano uso un contra hechizo para liberarse y como si eso no fuese malo, aprovecho que Flash estaba inmovilizado para darle una buena patada de caballo que lo arrojo por la ventana que sin cristal ni nada solo un hueco en la pared arrojo al pony afuera justo en una de las torres de al lado, y Shining Armor uso su magia para transportarse así mismo hacia allá** –HERMANO POR FAVOR, TE LO RUEGO…NO LE HAGAS NADA**- Twilight los único que puedo hacer entonces fue llorar de impotencia, a lo que su hermano no respondía.

**-Twilight ¿Qué ocurre?-** ahí pronto llego Cadence tras escuchar todo el alboroto y un par de soldados con lanzas, y es cuando Twilight le señala lo que estaba pasando, Flash por aquella terrible patada estaba noqueado mientras Shhining Armor se acercaba como un depredador saboreando a su presa –**SOLDADOS DETENGANLOS-.**

Estos dos siendo pegasos volaron allá a tratar de parar esta locura pero entonces Shining Armor se los quito de encima a uno con una patada y a otro con un destello de su cuerno dejándolos fuera de combate, pero entonces este vio algo que se le hizo precioso, una de las lanzas la cual se trajo a si mismo con su magia sosteniéndola con firmeza hacia Flash que apenas estaba reaccionando a duras penas viendo como Shining Armor levanto la lanza en cólera tratando de poner fin a esto, Twilight mirando con desesperación pues nunca creyó lo que veía. Su hermano que ella tanto admiro nunca espero ver esa faceta de un hermano celoso y peligroso que se dejase llevar por el enojo. Y justo cuando Shining Armor iba a poner fin a esto una magia detuvo la lanza, la cual al voltear era la de Cadence.

**-Shining Armor…ya basta por favor, mírate tu no eres así-** le dijo su esposa llorando por presenciar lo que nunca imagino que vería. Y justo cuando este pareció calmarse por las lagrimas de su esposa y de su hermana viéndolo convertido en algo que el no era. Pero el cólera de que un _"soldaducho"_ haya tenido el descaro de tomar la inocencia de su hermana lo hizo mas bien traerse la otra lanza hacia el soltando la que estaba sujeta por magia y querer poner fin sin dudar pero justo entonces Flash reacciono y se giro devolviéndole la pata doble de caballo que le había dado Shining Armor arrojándolo con todo y lanza contra las paredes del castillo mientras este caía hacia el suelo y la lanza se quedo atorada en una saliente de cristal como cuña, pero antes de que este tocara el piso lo detuvo la magia de su hermana soltándolo ahí en el piso apenas consiente.

Ahí fue que los ponys se dieron un respiro de que todo había acabado pero justo entonces Twilight observo algo de lo que no se había percatado. La lanza de cristal que se había quedado atorada termino por caer debido a los vientos que la sacaron de balance y la hicieron caer en picada directo hacia Shining Armor quien estaba incorporándose y ahí Twilight no alcanzo ni a tomar aire cuando el sonido de carne y hueso siendo atravesados desataron después un silencio de penumbra. Los ojos de Cadence y Twilight estaban abiertos como platos que parecían que se saldrían de sus orbitas, un miedo ppavoroso recorriendo todo su cuerpo y los labios de ellas temblando queriendo encontrar las fuerzas para gritar al semejante horror que tenían pues allá abajo Shining Armor estaba empalado de la nunca por la lanza y finalmente las ponys gritaron con horror. Najaron rápidamente volando para ir a ayudarlo y Flash incluido, Shining Armor aún estaba vivo con la lanza saliéndole por la boca en una macabra imagen de sangre goteando y corriendo a través de la lanza que se clavo en el suelo. Las dos alicornios hicieron un esfuerzo por desclavarla del suelo sin sacársela a Shining Armor sin comenzar a gritar pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, a tal punto que sus gritos despertaron a toso el imperio.

Pero pronto llegaron los equipos de emergencia subiendo a Shining Armor a una camilla para llevárselo hacia el hospital, con su hermana aun lado implorándole que resistiera, que no se muriera mas porque ahí tenia aquella espeluznante imagen de su sueño donde su hermano estaba empalado justamente de la misma manera con una lanza de cristal atravesándole la nuca y saliéndole por el cuello. Y mientras se llevaron a su hermano ella se quedo ahí abrazada junto a Cadence con una mirada de trauma y horror mientras se repetía a si misma en su cabeza "el sueño…el sueño…el sueño".

Esa misma noche, las dos estaban en el hospital llorando traumatizadas esperando alguna próxima respuesta, y ahí estaba Shade con ella sin decir nada solo acompañándolas en su pesar mientras ellas oraban e imploraban a todos las fuerzas de este mundo que por favor se salvara pero entonces uno de los médicos salio de la sala de quirófano.

-no…no es cierto hace 15 minutos que llegamos- dijo Cadence mientras el doctor se quito su cubre bocas dejando ver una mirada entre seria y agobiante.

-afortunadamente la lanza no le hizo daño al cerebro pero le atravesó la espina dorsal y la tráquea, intentamos lo posible para hacerlo respirar vía artificial mientras cerrábamos la herida pero la perdida de sangre fue grande además del daño que mencione-

-Doctor…- Cadence se acerco a el con su mirada saliéndose de sus orbitas, la mirada temblorosa no queriendo creerlo que escuchaba -¿Qué me esta queriendo decir?-

-mi señora…su majestad el señor Shining Armor…esta muerto-

CONTINUARA…


	5. Cap 4: Memorias

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, se los dejo porque el siguiente es el antepenúltimo y en verdad se viene coas siniestras y macabras. Espero que sea de su agrado COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

Cap 4: Memorias.

El frio era mas intenso y las calles mas silenciosas y oscuras de lo normal pese a que estaba poblada de ponys que hacían fila a entrar al castillo de cristal. Pues en la sala principal del trono habia un altar con un yelmo purpura de capitán, y un retrato de su antiguo portador junto a un ataúd de zafiro puro. Ni canciones ni conversaciones entre los ponys solo silencio. Manteniendo el respeto y la lúgubre pena. Mas no menos la princesa Cadence estaba junto al ataúd ocultando su rostro en el, y llorando en silencio ella misma sin nadie a su lado. Mas aun un par de unicornios, los padres de Shining Armor sentados en un rincón llorando, el padre haciéndose el fuerte pero con profunda pena en su mirar, y la madre ocultando su rostro en el costado de su marido, y mas allá de las puertas aprtados de la zona del funeral estaba la princesa Celestia junto a su hermana frente a un par de soldados.

-entonces ¿este asunto fue culpa de Shining Armor?- indago Luna con autoridad.

-por lo que tenemos entendido si, al parecer la princesa Twilight comenzó a tener una relación con el capitán Flash Sentry que no quiso ser aprobada por su majestad Shining Armor, y este en sus celos de hermano mayor y al enterarse que estos ya habían copulado lo hicieron perder la cabeza y la razón, lo cual lo llevo a ese acto que al final termino en su trágica muerte-

-¿Cómo se entero Shining Armor de esto?- ahora pregunto Celestia.

-es lo que no sabemos, tal parece hubo una discusión de ellos dos y donde esta le dijo que no le pediría permiso de hacer su vida, mas que les aviso que tendrían una cita, pero también hay algo mas…la lavandera del castillo nos dijo que la princesa le habia llevado sus sabanas manchadas con un poco de sangre y ella le pidió que no dijera nada…lo cual suponemos que el capitán ya habia sospechado del tema y eso lo hizo enfurecer aun mas-

-entiendo…¿Dónde esta la princesa Twilight ahora?-

-en su habitación majestad, no ah salido desde el inicio del funeral, las únicas que han tenido "contacto" con ella son sus amigas que están haciéndole compañía-

Pues efectivamente en la habitación de la joven princesa. Esta estaba volteada del lado de su cama que apuntaba a la pared mientras sus amigas estaban del otro lado esperando alguna respuesta de esta, pero a la vez ella le había puesto un campo de fuerza para no ser molestada.

-Vamos Twilight…¿no vas a quedarte ahí o si? Tus padres también vinieron y creo que lo mínimo es que su hija este ahí con ellos compartiendo el mismo dolor que tu- le dijo Apple Jack mas que su voz era como estar del otro lado del cristal y Twilight ni se movia –**no responde…¿sera que no me escucha?- **entonces Rarity queriendo ayudar a su amiga se fue del otro lado de la cama en un acto de valor, pero apenas al mirar se quedo petrificada, sus pupilas se encogieron y se llevo la pata a la boca en un gemido mescla de miedo y dolor, y cuando las demás fueron a ver se quedaron igual. Twilight tenia sus ojos rojos, los parpados hinchados, oscurecidos y abiertos como platos, una cara seria que parecía petrificada, sus ojos no hacían nada por parpadear solo miraban de fijo a la pared. Tan seria que parecía muerta.

Pues en sus recuerdos, cuando el doctor les dijo que Shining Armor había muerto, vio como Cadence se sujetó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que retumbo por toda la ciudad a la noticia de la muerte de su esposo. Pero twilight se dio el sentón comenzando a lagrimear en silencio no solo por tan terrible sucesos si no porque su sueño, su horrible pesadilla, su hermano había muerto como ahí lo vio, con una lanza de cristal atravesándole la nuca y saliéndole por la boca.

-**Twilight…cariño no puedes quedarte ahí, por favor dinos algo nos destroza verte así-** le dijo Rarity sin respuesta alguna, Fluttershy estaba llorando a la par de Pinkie Pie que se le desinflo la crin solo de ver a su amiga, es entonces que alguien toco la puerta y las ponys dieron la orden de pasar y fue Celestia acompañada de Shade, Flash y detrás de ellos Sunset Shimmer quien había acompañado a Celestia desde Canterlot –**princesa…que bueno que llega…por favor haga algo**- Celestia entonces fue delante de Twilight para verla, ahí la princesa comenzó a lagrimear de ver el terrible estado de su alumna. Tan bella que solía ser su sonrisa y ahora tan apagada como una flor marchita.

**-Twilight…soy yo…tu maestra**- susurro Celestia, es entonces cuando vieron que finalmente Twilight movió la mirada para ver a los ojos de la princesa, entonces todas sintieron un pequeño brillo de esperanza mas aun cuando vieron que la barrera se desvaneció para que Twilight pudiese lentamente comenzar a moverse mirando a Celestia **-¿Twilight estas bien?-** pregunto Celestia aun viendo que su alumna mantenía esa mirada fija, pero entonces la pequeña princesa luego hundió su rostro en la cama comenzando a llorar suavemente a entre pequeños gemidos y sollozosos que resultaban mas desgarradores para sus amigas, y Celestia se estiro para abrazarla entre sus **alas –ya ya…tranquila mi pequeña…tranquila, estamos aquí contigo**- Celestia entonces se le acerco a Twilight dándole un empujoncito con su rostro para alzarle la cara y tratar de sonreírle pero no pudo, Celestia compartía su dolor –**ven mi pequeña alumna…tus padres te están esperando, hay que arreglarte para que vayas con ellos-**

**-no quiero…-** susurro despacio la pony como una niña pequeña.

-**shhh, vamos…tranquila, no eres la única que comparte este pesar y se puede superar mejor estando en familia-** Twilight con dificultad trato de levantarse pero fue ayudada por sus amigas casi de inmediato y también por Flash mirándola a los ojos con profunda pena.

**-Flash…viniste-**

**-Tranquila princesa…estoy con usted…-** le dijo ayudándola a bajar de la cama, sus aptas estaban débiles y se sentía tan mareada que casi quería vomitar pues no dimensionaba sintiendo como si la habitación diese vueltas.

**-no es bueno que haya muchos ponys aquí, la princesa y yo ayudaremos a Twilight arreglarse, los demás será mejor nos esperen allá, Flash usted puede quedarse si gusta**- les dijo Rarity ayudando a su amiga a llegar a baño al menos para enjuagarse las lágrimas del rostro. Dándole la razón todos aceptaron por retirarse mientras Rarity ayudaba a Twilight arreglarse un poco, la presencia de Celestia solo estaba ahí para que Twilight se sintiera segura y no se abandonara a si mismo como hace rato. Pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que por fin se animaran a hacer salir a Twilight y llegar al salón del trono donde el funeral de Shining Armor era llevado acabo con un singular preocupante silencio.

-**mamá…papá**- Twilight fue directo a donde sus padres y que estos al ver a su hija que duro casi medio día encerrada en su pena, los padres no tardaron en abrazarla, los 3 en la misma pena que los congojaba, el primogénito de la familia había fallecido **-¿Dónde esta Cadence?-** pregunto para que luego estos señalaran a la princesa rosada que aun ocultaba su rostro contra el sarcófago de zafiro, allí Twilight llego a acercársele poniéndole una pata encima –**Cadence…"hermana"-** al escuchar eso Cadence levanto su mirada para ver a Twilight, la princesa no estaba mejor que Twilight hace un momento, el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar y sus ojos algo enrojecidos.

**-Twilight…-** Cadence fue reibida por un abrazo por Twilight, juntas vieron con horror aquella escena que se les quedo grabada en lo mas profundo de su alma como hierro incandescente al contacto con la carne –**como lo extraño…-**

**-si…lo se..-** le contesto Twilight lagrimeando otra vez.

Ese mismo y lúgubre día al caer la tarde, muy cercas de la noche propiciada por la princesa Luna, todos estaban reunidos en lo que era el cementerio del imperio y con un mausoleo en honor de Shining Armor quien estaba apunto de ser enterrado en el suelo de cristal no sin antes ser precedido por un discurso de parte de la princesa Celestia.

**-todos, tarde o temprano recorremos ese largo camino…algunos mas pronto que otros…Shining Armor fue un gran soldado, un gran pony…un gran amigo. Fue el ejemplo a seguir de muchos otros y uno de los que salvaron el imperio de volver a las terribles garras del rey Sombra…que este mausoleo sea un recuerdo que dure generación tras generación, de que el honor, el valor y también el amor tenían un nombre y una imagen…y era Shining Armor, cuando muchos dejen este mundo y entre los que lo prevalecerán, surgirán historias de grandes hazañas y grandes triunfos, y se dirá que Shining Armor…cuarto rey del imperio de cristal estuvo ahí**- y tras eso lentamente, el pesado ataúd de zafiro fue bajado con magia la fosa de mismo cristal donde cada segundo que tardaba era tortuoso hasta que se escuchó el sonido del peso del mismo golpear el fondo y que retumbo en el pecho de su hermana, de su esposa y de sus padres como unos poderosos tambores de guerra, y luego por ultimo se vio como por arte de magia de Celestia la fosa se cerraba en un solo cristal dejando debajo a 3 metros de profundidad al unicornio blanco.

No hubo reuniones, no hubo cena, no hubo banquete ni brindis, solo el silencio. Mas e recuerdo de unos gritos desgarrdores que imploraron por ayuda la noche anterior. Y en una parte del suelo a los pies del castillo aunque ahora borrada se podía sentir el fantasma de lo que fueron las manchas de sangre que ahí cubrieron el acto de tan mórbida muerte.

La noche paso, el imperio quedo en silencio total ya ni por el sonido de los muchos o pocos que aun seguían trabajando. Todos se retiraron al castillo, y Twilight esta vez estaba siendo acompañada otra vez por su pequeño dragón quien se acercó a cobijarla para cubrirla del fuerte frio nocturno del imperio. Y es que noto que se había quedado profundamente dormida. El funeral y tanto llorar la habían dejado mental y corporalmente agotada al punto de que apenas al sentir su cama cayo desplomada a dormir. Y durmió tan pesado que no tuvo su pesadilla si no que su mente soñó con su hermano y las risas de estos cuando jóvenes. Un tierno sueño recordando los momentos de su hermano cuando aun vivía.

Entre risas y un suave viento la pony se soño a si misma en los bellos jardines de Canterlot donde esta se hiba a jugar y a leer en sus ratos libres que no eran muchos pero los usaba para ampliar sus conocimientos como siempre ahí entre la leve y sauve brisa del iento que aciriciaba su pequeño cuerpo.

**-Twily-** la pequeña pony miro a donde la llamaban y a un extremo vio ahí a su hermano parado llamándola.

**-¿S…Shining Armor?-** y sin esperar esta se fue corriendo donde este la estaba esperando para ahí llegar y abrazarlo con fuerza, este bajando su rostro para acariciar a su pequeña hermana **–perdóname-**

**-shhh traqnuila-** le susurro su hermano cariñosamente tratando de consolarla.

**-si te hubiese echo caso tu no…tu no hubieras**-

-**shhh…tarde o temprano debía llegar mi momento, algún día envejecería pero tu y Cadence seguirían en este mundo viendo el pasar de las estaciones, pero aun así me hubiese ido sin penas…tu perdóname a mi Twily…fui muy ciego para comprender lo mucho que habías crecido, a mis ojos tu siempre eras mi hermana pequeña que siempre necesito que estuviese para ella…y eso fue lo que me llevo a esto-**

**-yo aun quiero seguir siendo tu hermanita-**

**-y lo seguirás siendo no importa lo que pase…ahora estaré ahí contigo siempre, cada vez que cierres los ojos y te vayas a dormir, o cuando te sientas solas y triste, no debes llorar…yo estaré ahí…recuerda BBBFF Big Brother Best Friend Forever-**y fuera de su mente, entre sus cama y sus cobijos, la princesa morada levemente sonrió y exclamo "BBBFF".

**-Twilight…Twilight despierta**- estaba Spike insistiéndole en plena mañana cuando entonces –QUE DESPIERTES RAPIDO- le echo una cubeta de agua para despertarla.

-**SPIKE…¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera? ¿te volviste loco?-** dijo Twilight molesta de lo que paso cuando ahí entraron sus amigas rápidamente **-¿Qué esta pasando?-**

-**Twilight Cadence, Shade…renun**- dijo Pinkie tartamudeando pero luego Rainbow Dash le tapó la boca.

**-Cadence acaba de renunciar el puesto de regente del imperio y se lo cedió en su totalidad a Shade- **Twilight se quedo confundida a la par de sorprendida de lo que escucho y pronto ella llego corriendo a donde la sala del trono y que ahí estaban Celestia, Cadence y Shade.

**-buenos días mis ponys**- dijo Celestia saludando correctamente.

**-princesa Celestia ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta eso de que Cadence le cedió todo el dominio del imperio a Shade?-**

**-es verdad Twilight**- contesto Cadence dejando a un mas sorprendida las demás –**yo no quería animarme a gobernar este imperio, pero acepte porque tendría a Shining Armor conmigo, y con el me sentía capaz de cargar montañas…y sin el bueno, además no estoy emocionalmente estable para llevar semejante cargo-**

**-¿y que hay de Twilight? ¿no la tomaste en cuenta?-** indago Rainbow Dash.

-**es la discusión que tuvimos nosotros 3, Twilight sería una buena princesa pero aun esta aprendiendo referente a eso, es muy inteligente pero inexperta…además, soy el hermano mayor de Cadence y era el autentico heredero el trono de no ser porque caí al mundo humano por mas de 1000 años-**

**-me temo que es cierto mis ponys, no podía negarle ese derecho a Shade y además que le di a Cadence hace tiempo la autoridad de ceder su puesto si así lo prefería y así fue, de igual manera tanto Cadence como Twilight seguirán viviendo aquí y llevando su deber de princesas porque Shade estará en evaluación para descubrir si deberás puede llevar el cargo que acepto-**

**-Twilight, no te quedes callada y di algo**- le dijo Rainbow Dash.

**-¿Qué quieres que diga? La decisión ya fue tomada-**

**-pero es que…ajkshsh ahh-** suspiro la pegaso –**olvídalo-**

**-ya hablaremos luego, de momento pasen todas al desayunador, el desayuno esta servido**- les dijo Shade invitándolas a todas a desayunar, mientras pasaban una por una delante de el y cuando fue el turno de Dashie esta se le quedo mirando un momento y el le regalo una sonrisa mientras ella pasaba al comedor.

Esa misma tarde, Shade estaba en su habitación mirando el atardecer, y ahora ye tenia una corona de plata digna de un rey. y es cuando alguien llamo a su puerta y con un tono seco dio el permiso de que entraran y quien entro fue Sunset Shimmer.

**-¿a que debo tu visita?-** pregunto sin voltear a ver, solo mirando por su ventana.

**-te conozco Shade, al menos lo suficiente para saber que tu lo hiciste...tu desataste los acontecimientos que causaron que Shining Armor fue tras Flash-** indago la unicornio, y solo a su miedo fue contestada por una risa entre dientes de tono siniestro que solo confirmo sus duda **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

**-necesitaba quitarme unas miradas de encima cada vez que salía a explorar al ártico, y todo salió mejor de lo esperado, el poder político de mi hermana se debilito y ella en su propia voluntad me cedió el trono...gracias a que Twiligh estaba en su cita ese día y su hermano con los ojos encima de ella y Flash, pude traer lo que fui a buscar al ártico sin sospechas de nadie**- este atrajo a si mismo una caja que estaba debajo de su cama y cuando lo abrió el rostro de Sunset Shimmer se estremeció al contemplar lo que había dentro de el.

-**lo encontraste finalmente- **

**-asi es…la fase 2 del plan esta en marcha…-** dijo admirando aquel cuerno rojo carmesí.

**-¿y bien?-** murmuro la pony dejando una seria y fría mirada en Shade -¿**Cuándo me lo darás y me aras inmortal?**- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

**-mmm…naa**- contesto burlescamente Shade, y tal respuesta dejo helada en su lugar a Sunset Shimmer –**veras Sunset Shimmer…resulta que hay un detalle para la inmortalidad de la magia negra y es que debes ser "inmaculada"…en caso de que no lo entiendas, debes ser virgen y tu no lo eres, le entregaste el culo varias veces al Flash Sentry humano y a otros, incluyéndome…te puedo dar el cuerno para darte poder pero no podre hacerte inmortal…de echo tu cuerpo no resistirá semejante poder-**

**-¿entonces por que?...¿por que seguiste utilizándome?-**

**-necesitaba que me trajeras el elemento de la harmonía, y no te mate cuando fallaste porque quería que cuando volvieras distrajeras las miradas de Celestia en Canterlot, ocupada contigo solo debía preocuparme por los de aquí-**

-**ERES UN…-** Sunset Shimmer sintiéndose manipulada peor que un títere quiso atacar a Shade en un acto de rabia pero es entonces que esta comenzó a levitar del suelo con algo estrangulándola otra vez pero no era magia.

**-me serviste bien Sunset Shimmer pero ya no, eh encontrado a alguien que si me servirá para "otro" propósito, pero te dejare vivir solo por tus buenos servicios y que fuiste útil de mientras**- le dijo Shade con aquella falsa y agradable sonrisa con la que llego al mundo pony –**pero no te entrometas**-tras eso su mirada se deformo en una mueca de maldad y psicosis completa.

**-Pero…si ahora eres el nuevo regente del imperio ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto? No necesitan que les hagas mas daño-**

**-¿hacerles daño?...no…no, todavía no empiezo a hacerles verdadero daño-**

**-¿Sunset shimmer?...¿estas lista para volver a Canterlot?-** ahí a la habitación entro Celestia donde Sunset Shimmer y Shade estaban parados como si nada.

**-oh, hola princesa, Sunset Shimmer solo vino a despedirse…no la interrumpo, debe tomar el tren a Canterlot-**

**-si, me duele dejar así a Twilight pero me consuela que aquí estarán sus amigas y tu, mis deberes me llaman…vamos Sunset Shimmer-** la princesa le dio paso a la unicornio que salio delante de ella mientras poco a poco se alejaban de la habitación y la misa sintió un miedo pavoroso recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Al día siguiente apenas era plena mañana, y el imperio estaba levantándose apenas regresándoles un poco el animo a solo un día de haber enterrado a Shining Armor. Pero de entre los que se levantaron temprano estaba Rainbow Dash algo no muy propio de ella pero se levantó tronándose las patas, las espalda y las alas en un estiramiento matutino para relajarse y terminar de despertar.

**-fiuu…bueno parece que hoy será un buen día**- pero se detuvo a analizar y darse cuenta que se levantó muy temprano pero entonces su estómago gruño **–ups…eso explicaría el porque me levante tan pronto…quizás haya algo en la cocina que pueda comer-** apenas despierta no se apuró en querer ir a la cocina, si no que se fue caminando tranquilamente para no despertar al resto. Y cuando llega a la cocina vio una enorme bandeja con fruta que seria la del desayuno de esa mañana, ahí si uso su vuelo sigiloso para ir por una manzana y una pera para comer, y cuando le dio el primer bocado.

**-¿madrugaste verdad?-** se tragó muy pesadamente un trozo de manzana que casi se le atoro debido a la sorpresa al escuchar una voz, y al darse vuelta vio que era Shade a la entrada sujetando un tablón de escritura y rápidamente esta se puso la manzana detrás ocultandola.

-**amm…hola…ejem, buenos…ejem…días**- sonrió fingidamente.

-**no ocupas fingir nada, también me da hambre en ayunas**- dijo ahora el con su magia tomando una banana que la pelo con la misma.

-**fiuuu…pensé que me metería en problemas por tomar comida sin permiso-**

**-jajaja, no te preocupes aquí siéntete como en tu casa y toma lo que necesites ¿Rainbow Dash verdad?...Twilight habla seguido de ti mas que de las otras-**

**-¿enserio? ¿Qué les cuenta?-**

**-bueno, que eres rápida, temeraria, valiente y muy capaz…entre otras cosas-**

-**oh bueno, en verdad lo soy-** dijo dándole una patada a la manzana para lanzarla al aire y estar próxima a atraparla pero entonces esta se detuvo en el aire con magia, la magia de Shade quien luego se la llevo si mismo para darle una mordida. **–OYE-**

**-lo siento…es que se ve deliciosa, toma otra a mi salud del frutero**- y tras escuchar eso la pegaso no dudo en rechazar la invitación –**es temprano para el desayuno, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a caminar y me cuentas algo de tus amigas? Esto suele ser aburrido-**

**-seguro, creo que es mejor que esperar a que todas despierten-** no rechazando la invitación Rainbow Dash acompaño a Shade a caminar un poco por el castillo mientras el revisaba cosas que veía en un tablón de escritura que llevaba consigo.

**-¿entonces así conseguiste tu cutie mark?...logrando algo que nadie mas ah logrado, Twilight me ah hablado de ese sonic rainboom, me encantaría verlo-**

**-si, pero el día que lo conseguí, mis amigas también obtuvieron sus cutie marks-**

**-¿Qué?...¿enserio?- **

**-si, y de echo fue gracias a que logre mi Sonic rainboom que Twilight consiguió aprobar su admisión a la escuela y ser la alumna de Celestia-**

**-wow…¿y por que no eres tu la princesa en lugar de Twilight?**- pregunto Shade lo cual confundió un poco a Rainbow.

**-¿a qué te refieres?-**

**-pues…como yo lo veo, Twilight no estaría ahí parada de princesa de no ser por ti, debe todo lo que es y tiene gracias a ti-**

CONTINUARA…

Proximo y penúltimo capitulo: Los Susurros de Lucifer.


	6. Cap 5: Los Susurros de Lucifer

**Aclaraciones antes del capítulo: **

**1°: esta cuenta con material explicito de índole sexual y temas de conversación mas adulta por lo que no me hago responsable por quien lo lea y a este punto la categoría del fanfic se pasa a "M"**

**Capítulo 5: Los Susurros de Lucifer**

**-¿Qué yo que?...¿yo una princesa?-** Rainbow se quedó confundida tras lo que le dijo Shade.

**-si…es como dije, piénsalo si tu no hubieses logrado esa gran hazaña Twilight no seria princesa ahora mismo, seria una pony civil común y cualquiera, debe todo lo que ella es a ti**- le contesto el unicornio pasando junto a ella pero pasando su cola por encima de su lomo dándole a Rainbow un ligero escalofrió –**y podrías ser mejor princesa, no solo eres fuerte, rápida y valiente…eres tenaz, no le dices que no a un desafío por ms difícil que este sea, me conto lo de tu prueba en Clouds Dale, tenías miedo de hacerlo pero no te rendiste y lo hiciste, inspiras confianza, seguridad y valor que es mas de lo que otros pueden, incluyendo Twilight…es lista pero es frágil, es sentimental...lo diré una vez mas, podrías ser mejor princesa… ó quizás-**

**-¿quizás que?-** indago Rainbow estando estática sobre su lugar.

-**quizás podrías ser reina…-** le dijo susurrándole al odio con una sonrisa y a Rainbow se le expandió la vista pero después sacudió la cabeza.

**-oye, suena bien y todo pero yo tengo un sueño, quiero ser una Wonerbolt y siempre le seré leal a mis amigas, dependen de mi y yo de ellas**- pero entonces Shade sonrió y suspiro un poco en tono de tristeza que llamo la atención de Rainbow **-¿Qué oucrre?-**

**-lo peor de la lealtad es que nunca es bien correspondida, nunca puedes esperar el mismo favor de los demás ni siquiera de aquellos a quienes aprecias...un ejemplo, un perro siempre le es leal a su dueño, si alguien llegase a atacar al amo el perro lo defendería, o si robasen al perro este no se sentiría igual que con su amo original porque es leal…pero el amo, el puede tener varios perros, no siempre defenderá a su mascota e incluso la golpearía con fuerza aunque esta no se atreva en lo mas mínimo, y si le llevan un cachorro lo tomara en sus brazos y lo acariciara con amor y eso ya es deslealtad-**

-**pero no somos perros, y ellas son mis amigas hemos pasado por tanto juntas-**

-**ya te lo dije, nunca esperes el mismo favor de ellas, cada quien tiene sus propias metas y sueño y tampoco esperarían un favor de ti siempre igual…y en cuanto a tu sueño de ser una Wonderbolt…esfuérzate en alcanzarlo pero no te ilusiones y busca otra alternativa, a veces lo sueños también dan la espalda…créeme yo…lo aprendí por las malas-**

**-¿Qué ocurrió?-** dijo Rainbow acercándose al pony, pero este le regreso una tierna sonrisa.

-**no nada…ahora**- pronto luego escucharon unas voces acercándose –**parece que tus amigas ya se levantaron, querrán ir a desayunar para pasar el día juntas como cada fin de semana…vayan, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer**- Shade se retiró dejando pensativa a la pobre pegaso azul sobre el tema, y pronto ahí llegaron sus amigas caminando por el pasillo conversando despacio pues el asunto de Shining Armor aun no pasaba fuera de los corazones de las demás y menos de Twilight como para ir riendo como siempre lo hacían.

-**hey Dashie, ¿y ese milagro que madrugaste? Pasamos a tu habitación y nada, pensamos que aun seguías dormida como de costumbre-** le dijo Apple Jack mirando a su amiga.

**-nada me levante por un poco de hambre y me fui a la cocina por una manzana y de mientras hablaba con Shade-**

-**¿Rainbow Dash hablando a solas…con un pony macho?-** indago Rarity sorprendida –**uuu jamás me lo habría imaginado**- agrego en tono burlesco riéndose entre dientes ella y Apple Jack.

**-EY, ¿a que viene ese comentario?-**

-**oye tranquila amiga, es que eres muy ruda y audaz al punto que parece que espantas a los galanes y nunca esperamos que alguno se dignara a hablar contigo**- eso hizo sonrojar a Rainbow y enojarse al punto de sacar vapor de la nariz al relinchar.

**-ya basta no la molesten jeje-** eso incluso por fin le saco una pequeña risa a Twilight **-¿y de que hablaron?-** al preguntar eso Dashie se quedó estática pues no podía decirle nada de lo que menciono Shade a sus amigas por mas cierto que fuese pero ella no era capaz de decirles eso.

-**amm de nada, que seguido le hablas de nosotros y que le hablaste de mi Sonic Rainboom y que le gustaría verlo luego-**

-**oh vaya….pues vayamos a desayunar que el estomago me gruñe y con ganas-** exclamo Pinkie con su panza haciendo ruidos espeluznantes y con esa señal no esperaron mas para ir directo al comedor.

-**oye Twilight…eh estado pensando y quizás seria bueno que me quedara un tiempo aquí contigo en el imperio en lo que superas este asunto de tu hermano y también Cadence**- menciono Apple Jack en camino lo cual hizo que Twilight decayera de su mirada recordando a su hermano pero sabiendo que jamás lo volvería a ver.

-**te lo agradezco Apple Jack pero tu tienes cosas que hacer en tu granja-**

-**pfff, para nada, la cosecha se acabó hace 4 días y no habrá hasta dentro de 3 semanas, mas que suficiente para quedarme aquí un tiempo-**

-**eso suena genial, yo tampoco no tengo trabajo-**

**-yo podría pedirle permiso a los Cake, y aunque no fuese asi tampoco dejaría a mi amiga en este estado-**

**-yo le pediré a Lily que pase a mi casa a alimentar a mis animales-**

-**y ni que no hubiese suficientes pegasos para limpiar el cielo y mañana será el primer evento de lso Wonderbolts en el imperio de cristal…mejor acéptalo Twilight, vamos a quedarnos contigo y ayudarte a que superes esto, para eso están las amigas**- la acción que estaban haciendo sus amigas dejo incrédula a Twilight haciéndola sacar lagrimas pues todas se unieron para ayudarla a que ese hueco en su corazón se cerrara un poco más rápido.

**-amigas…gracias-** dijo sollozando y siendo abrazada por todas ellas acompañándola en su dolor.

Al día siguiente en plena mañana las ponys se fueron al spa personal del castillo que era otra cosa a la que las ponys estaban acostumbradas, el jacuzzi era enorme como una piscina y una estatua de cristal de donde salía el chorro, y pétalos de flores directas del imperio flotando en el agua que causaban un olor agradable, en el jacuzzi estaban Twilght, Rarity y Fluttershy mientras que Pinkie y Applejack gozaban de un masaje.

-**ufff…Lotus y Aloe me envidiarían de ver donde estoy…que me perdonen pero su Spa no tiene comparación con este, que envidia me das Twilight-** dijo Rarity con su mascarilla y rodajas de pepinillos en los ojos.

**-aunque no lo creas no vengo tan seguido como tu quisieras quizás…pero debo admitir que es una gran idea, estoy muy relajada-**

**-Uuuu y ¿rrRRRainbowwww dddondeeeeee estaaAaAaaa?- **pregunto Pinkie con aquella extraña voz que todos tienen cuando les están golpeando la espalda en un masaje.

**-¿tu donde crees? No le gusta esto de los Spas y se fue a ver el show de los Wonderbolts…agh, de lo que se pierde esa pony**- contesto Rarity indignada de que a Rainbow no le gusten esos pequeños placeres.

Pero la pony tenia otros gusto, nadie es igual a nadie y ver a los Wonderbolts para ella era acercarse un paso mas a su sueño, imaginándose haciendo aquellas acrobacias y siendo aclamada por todos y la admiración de miles de ponys en todo el mundo. Y como en todo espectáculo de los Wonderbolts el estado que estaba a las afueras del castillo estaba repleto a morir, los vítores, los hinchas y todo eso era lo que ella soñaba, estar al centro del escenario y que todos viera lo genial que ella es.

Terminándose el espectáculo los ponys abandonaban el estadio hablando de lo genial que fue y Rainbow conociendo mas en cara a los Wonderbolts se quiso pasar tras bastidores para ir a saludarlos y chulearse un poco, quizás esperando que finalmente le pidieran unirse a su grupo. Rainbow no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así y menos de presumir diciendo que estaba alojada en el mismo castillo y fue cuando vio la luz de la habitación de casilleros donde estaban los wonderbolts pero se detuvo a escuchar una leve conversación.

-**eso estuvo bueno, tenia ganas de conocer el imperio de cristal…y vi una que otra pony muy linda-** dijo uno de los Wonderbolts.

-**oigan chicos eh estado pensando en que es hora de que tengamos un nuevo miembro en el equipo-** esa voz fue sin dudas la de Spit Fire la líder de los Wonderbolts y escuchar ese comentario le saco las ganas a Rainbow incluso con una emoción de fábula con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte.

-**adivinare…¿Rainbow Dash? La linda pegaso azul, creo que la vi entre el público**- dijo uno de ellos y Rainbow sintió que se desmallaba.

-**no Soarin…estaba pensando la nueva princesa, Twilight Sparkle- **tras escuchar eso los latidos de Rainbow se detuvieron al punto que mas bien creyó que su corazón se detenía por completo –**se que apenas acaba de conseguir sus alas pero nada que un buen enteramiento no de resultado, la podemos hacer veloz en poco tiempo, además me acabo de enterar que su hermano falleció y que alguien mas acaba de ocupar el trono del Imperio un tal Shade…si es así ella no tendrá mucho que hacer y quizás la podamos convencer con el pretexto de que le servirá para superar su pena…solo imagínenlo, la Princesa Veloz…suena bien eh-**

-**pero Spit Fire…¿Qué hay de Rainbow Dash? También es una pony asombrosa, y estas consiente de que nadie aquí puede siquiera acercarse a su acto del Sonic Rainboom-**

**-si pero…aun es joven e incipiente, aunque conoce el concepto de compañerismo es arrogante y confiada…y tu lo dijiste, su Sonic Rainboom es mucho para nosotros…no la necesitamos**- Rainbow hizo una negación con la cabeza, no quería creer lo que escucho comenzando a caminar de espaldas mientras que le llego uno de los comentarios de Shade "_no te ilusiones y busca otra alternativa, a veces lo sueños también te dan la espalda"_ como si hubiese sido una maldición y con los que creyó sus ídolos ahora vistos con tristeza la pony echo a correr fuera de ahí, cualquier lugar era bueno y ahora mas que nunca no quería volver a saber nada de los Wonderbolts. Habían pasado al plano mas bajo de sus prioridades.

**-¿recuerdan que les dije que no había dormido bien últimamente?, fue la semana pasada si no mal recuerdo-** aun en el Spa ahora habiendo cambiado lugares, Twilight estaba recostada sobre un camastro mientras le pintaban los cascos y aun tenia su mascarilla y rodajas de pepinos, y Pinkie y Apple Jack estaban en el jacuzzi.

**-si…¿Por qué lo mencionas?-** pregunto Apple Jack.

**-pues…es que eh estado teniendo una pesadilla…Spike la conoce**-

-**ya era hora de que la dijeras**- dijo el dragón saliendo del jacuzzi donde seguro estaba buceando pues era tan grande que daba chance de eso y mas.

**-¿Qué esperas? Cuéntala…-**

**-pues es que en ella vi a Shining Armor…**- sus amigas se levantaron para escuchar lo que su amiga tenia que decir mientras esta se quitaba su mascarilla y se sentaba. –**en el…estoy corriendo en un lugar oscuro…hay…ponys muertos por todos lados y luego…encuentro a mi hermano**- dijo comenzando a llorar –**también esta muerto pero…estaba empalado por una lanza de cristal, justo desde la nuca-** los masajistas y las demás se quedaron heladas por lo que dijo Twilight –**y tiempo después…mi hermano muere con una lanza atravesándole la nuca…tal como en el sueño**- Twilight comenzó a llorar en ese momento.

**-ay cariño…ese solo fue un sueño y una coincidencia…tranquila**- se le acero Rarity a abrazarla para que ahí ella llorase **-¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?-**

**-no pensé que fuese importante, lo creí un sueño también-**

**-¿y es todo?...¿no hay mas?-** pregunto Fluttershy, y Twilight pues siendo lo que había pasado pensó que ya no tenia nada que perder.

-**pues si…pero nomas no le digan a Rainbow Dash**- eso ultimo si que llamo la atención de todos **–ustedes tampoco digan nada, es una orden-** le dijo Twilight a los y a las masajistas. Twilight les dijo hasta lo último como las vio ahí derribadas y heridas, la visión de King Sombra y de Rainbow besándose con lo que parecía el y como ahí justo en ese punto el sueño se detenía –**trate e ir con Zecora a buscar ayuda pero ella no lo había descifrado-**

-**ahora que dices Zacora tiene días que nadie la ve en Pony Ville…y nadie ah ido a su casa por temor al bosque Ever Free**- contesto Fluttershy respecto al tema.

-**eso si que es raro…-**

**-pero referente al tema, no debes dudar así y menos de Rainbow Dash, es mas leal que una sombra…jeje, sombra…es chistoso porque en el sueño esta el Rey Sombra y…-** todos voltearon a ver seriamente a Pinkie por su al chiste –**ok…no dije nada-**

-**pero tiene razón, eso si que suena ridículo, y no somos tan fáciles de vencer, recuerda que juntas le dimos una paliza a un batallón de Changelings-**

-**si jeje…pero también si lo piensas un poco aunque todos tenemos defectos a Rainbow se le resaltan mas-** dijo Apple Jack.

Mientras que, caminando por el pasillo del castillo, sollozando mas que devastada y desilusionada iba Rainbow Dash con profunda pena aun meditando en las palabras de Shade llegando al área que era la del spa del castillo cuando justamente antes de entrar escucho eso "aunque todos tenemos defectos a Rainbow se le resaltan mas" eso la dejo helada una vez mas y pego el oído a la puerta.

**-es que a veces muy antipática, engreída y orgullosa y se cree de hierro pensando que puede hacer todo sin medir las consecuencias, casi siempre actúa sin pensar-**

-**tienes razón, simplemente recuerdas cuando se estaba haciendo la heroína e hicimos lo de "Mare Do Well" para pararla…¿recuerdas lo de los ponys turistas?…si no se hubiese parado hacer su presentación los pudo haber salvado y casi por su culpa esos ponys pudieron haber muerto ese día de no ser porque estábamos ahí-** esa voz fue la de Rarity.

**-y ni hablar de la noche de pesadillas que se pone a sacarle sustos a todos con su nube, un pony que estaba enfermo del corazón lo tuvieron que llevar al hospital, no le dije nada a Rainbow porque no quería que se sintiera mal**- ese fue Spike.

**-o cuando me llevo a Tank su tortuga porque estaba enferma cuando resulto que no le había dado de comer…es muy irresponsable**- esa fue Fluttershy.

**-y lo que le dijimos ayer, es muy probable que pase el resto de sus días sola por causa de su carácter, no encontrara a alguien con quien pueda formar una familia-**

**-también recuerdo cuando le pedí que me llevara una tormenta para la granja, pero se le paso la pata y un rayo cayó en un árbol que se incendió y comenzó a quemar otros, perdí 100 arboles ese día, que fortuna que yo no podía volar porque le hubiese arrancado esas alitas para que se le quitara lo imprudente, descuidada y presumida-**

**-en este momento de relajación creo que estamos mucho mejor sin ella-**

-**cierto, que pierda su tiempo con sus Wonderbolts, nosotras aquí estamos mejor-**

**-quizás tienen razón, temo que un día se exceda y cause algo tan grave que no podamos ayudarla, que se lastime como cuando se rompió su ala o que lastime a otros eso nos incluye**- esa fue Twilight y fue el colmo. Rainbow estaba petrificada del otro lado de la puerta. –**aun así Rainbow es una amiga, y sin ella no estaríamos aquí…**- pero como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y las ponys voltearon y todas se quedaron heladas al ver a Rainbow con su mirada abierta de par en par, lagrimeando y jadeando como si no pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para **llorar –Rainbow…¿Qué pasa?-** pero sin avisar se echo a volar a gran velocidad –**RAINBOW ESPERA…oh no…creo que nos escuchó-**

**-DASH…DASH ESPERA POR FAVOR- **grito Apple Jack apresurada sacudiéndose el agua como si fuese un perro pero no había ni rastro de Rainbow Dash **–rayos…hay que encontrarla y pronto**-

**-sin duda, separémonos y busquémosla**- agrego Rarity usando su toalla para limpiarse la mascarilla y sin duda todas salieron a buscar a su amiga. Pero mas pronto que tarde todas estaban en la zona debajo del castillo junto al corazón ya bastante cansadas.

**-¿la…en…contraron?-** pregunto Twilight jadeando, fatigada de tanto buscar.

**-no…pobrecilla…no debió ser fácil escuchar lo que dijimos…¿Cómo pudimos siquiera decir eso cuando ella no estaba ahí? Opinar mal de ella a sus espaldas, me doy asco yo misma**- dijo Apple Jack. Pero justo como si no hubiese mas problemas Spike que estaba tirado en el suelo muy agotado eructo una carta de la princesa Celestia.

**-oh no ahora no…-** dijo Twilight tomando la carta -**"Querida Twilight, necesito que vengas a Canterlot en cuanto puedas, es un asunto delicado con Sunset Shimmer"…RAYOS…-**

**-tu tranquila, ve mientras buscamos a Dashie en el mejor de los casos te alcanzaremos en el tren**-

-**uff esta bien…por favor encuéntrenla lo mas pronto posible-**

**-el problema es que ya busque en las nubes y no esta-**

**-sigan buscando, no se pudo haber ido del imperio…nos veremos pronto**- y Twilight fue a tomar uno de los carruajes tirados por pegasos para ir rumbo a Canterlot, el clima no era difícil y a plena mañana los pegasos harían unas 3 horas de camino en contra de las 5 que se hacen en tren.

Pero mientras, donde menos se esperaban en la cima del palacio de cristal. Donde antaño el Rey Sombra escondió el corazón de cristal, la joven pegaso estaba escondida detrás de un pilar, en posición fetal y sollozante pues aun era muy fuerte como para el echo de reventar a llorar, queriendo creer que lo que escucho de sus amigas fue una mala coincidencia, que solo fue un mal entendido pero mientras mas pensaba en ello mas le dolía.

**-¿Rainbow?-** entonces la pony se exalto al escuchar una voz que la llamo pero era Shade quien entro por la larga escalera y vio ahí a Rainbow -**¿Qué haces aquí? Tus amigas están como locas buscándote y aquí arriba sopla un frio polar-** pero entonces comenzando a hacer pucheros y ya sin poder hacerse la fuerte la pony abrazo a Shade ocultándose en su pecho.

**-tenías razón…tenías razón-**

**-oye oye tranquila…ven, vamos a mi habitación y cuéntamelo todo ahí que aquí hace mucho frio-** mientras llegaron a la habitación de Shade este le puso una manta encima a la pony para calentarla pues había estado expuesta al inmenso frio de la torre mas alta –**ahora si cuéntamelo todo-** dijo mientras la pony se secaba las lágrimas y aspiraba sus mocos.

**-primero…los Wonderbolts…los escuche como hablaron de mi, que nunca me aceptarían en su equipo…que "era mucho para ellos" y en un momento me sentí orgullosa pero mas desilusionada de que mis ídolos de toda la vida pensaran eso de mi después de esforzarme tanto para intentar estar con ellos y que querían agregar a Twilight a su equipo…y luego mis amigas…si las hubieses escuchado lo que dijeron de mi…Engreída, Orgullosa, Irresponsable, Imprudente y la lista continua…y Apple Jack uno de mis mejores amigas, dijo que quería arrancarme las alas-**

-**oh pequeña…lamento que hayas escuchado eso, no se lo deseo a nadie, peri yo te lo advertí, nunca esperes el mismo favor de nadie y que incluso los sueños pueden darte la espalda**- dijo sentándose junto a ella.

**-¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¿Qué opción me queda?-**

**-no las necesitas Dashie, ni a los Wondebrolts…podrias ser algo mayor, mas que una princesa, UNA REINA, con los lujos y placeres de una Diosa…no necesitarías amigos, y tus Wonderbolts no tendrías que volver a verlos con ilusión ni esperanza, ellos se inclinaran ante ti, y dedicaran cada espectáculo hasta el ultimo de ellos en tu nombre**- le dijo Shade con una amplia sonrisa hacia Dashie lo cual al dejo pensativa.

**-¿en mi nombre?...c…cc…¿Cómo?-** indago confusa y es cuando Shade saca la caja que tenia antes y que se la mostro a Sunset Shimmer, y lo que saco fue un cuerno rojo como estaca carmesí **-¿eso es?-**

-**si…el cuerno de mi padre, lo encontré mientras exploraba el ártico, así como esta es inofensivo pero con el procedimiento adecuado y usando el ritual de "Sangre Sombría" puedo hacerte no solo inmortal como yo o cualquiera de las princesas, serás mas rápida, mas fuerte y mas poderosa de lo que hayas imaginado…y solo con la mitad bastara para hacer eso, caminaras como un dios entre mortales un lobo entre corderos y la misma muerte no te volteara a ver-**

**-no…eso suena mal, "Sangre Sombría" no me gusta como suena…y no podría hacerle eso a mis amigas-**

**-¿sigues siendo leal cuando ellas ya te dieron la espalda?-** pregunto comenzando a caminar alrededor de ella como una fiera asechando a su presa **-¿sabes donde esta Twilight ahora?...recibió una carta de su princesa Celestia, tomo un carruaje y se fue…prefirió sus deberes de princesa antes que buscarte…le valiste Dashie y para colmo ella está comenzando a arrebatarte tus sueños-**

**-no…no te creo-**

**-no tengo incentivos para mentirte…si no me crees ve a buscarla, solo tus demás "amigas" siguen buscándote ¿y para que? Para endulzarte el oído diciéndote que todo fue un mal entendido, que eres mas especial para ellas de lo que crees-**

**-no es verdad…son mis amigas…mis mejores amigas**- pero entonces Shade paso delante de ella y entonces todo el lugar cambio, la habitación había desaparecido para mostrar a Pony Ville, y Rainbow pronto vio algo acercarse, era la pequeña Scotaloo viajando en su patín a gran velocidad y con alegría.

**-¿Scotaloo?...- **pero entonces la pegaso joven atravesó a Rainbow Dash como si fuese un fantasma que no existiera **-¿pero que?...-** y al darse la vuelta.

**-WOW…Twilight te ves fabulosa**- ahí delante e sus ojos vio a Twiligh con un uniforme de los Wonderbolts –**cuando sea grande quiero ser una Wondebrolt como tu-**

-**seguramente lo serás pequeña**- dijo la alicornio acariciándole la cabeza a Scotaloo mientras que Rainbow Dash hacia una negación con la cabeza.

-**si pero primero debo aprender a volar-**

**-eso no es problema, si quieres yo te enseño-**

**-¿DE VERDAD?...Rainbow Dash nunca me quiere enseñar a volar, dice que esta muy ocupada pero siempre esta durmiendo-**

**-no…Scotaloo…tu no…yo….yo-** dijo Rainbow Dash queriendo estirarse para alcanzarlos pero la imagen se alejaba.

**-¿Quién necesita a Rainbow Dash?...ven y observa lo que es velocidad**- y en un rápido acto Twilight subió a la pequeña pegaso a su espalda para lanzarse a volar.

**-NO, SCOTALOO ESPERA…ESPERA YO…tu no…tu no me dejes-** pero entonces todo se distorsiono y Rainbow Dash vio cómo su pata se arrugaba y pelaje se volvía mas claro y canoso mas luego que el lugar se transformó en su habitación con ella tirada en su cama toda vieja..

"_¿y que pasara luego Dashie? Tus amigas seguirán creciendo y se separaran para hacer sus vidas, pero tu…tu abras perseguido tus sueños en balde, tu amiga princesa muy ocupada para estar contigo y sin nada que te asegure que seas la ultima que quede…esos años que pasaste entrenándote y ejercitándote finalmente comenzaran a reclamarte, tu cuerpo se agotara y cuando tu cabello se vuelva gris y sin brillo, duraras el ultimo de tus días postrada en una cama sin tener la mas mínima fuerza para mover una pluma de tus alas, y donde nadie estará ahí para escuchar tu último suspiro ni esas ultimas palabras que tenias que dar"._

"_Tu Sonic Rainboom…tu gran hazaña, la historia se volverá leyenda, y la leyenda en mito hasta que llegue al olvido…y solo aparecerás en los libros como portadora del elemento de la lealtad pero no será ni el 10% de lo que llegaste a ser…y Twilight seguirá aquí viendo el paso de las estaciones, encontrara nuevas amigas y ustedes pasaran mucho peor que planos olvidados…el peor final de una pony de carácter y de valor…el olvido"._

Eso fue el susurro de Shade mientras todo se desvaneció volviendo a la habitación y Rainbow Dash se tiro en el suelo escondiéndose en si misma para llorar.

**-no…no, tu me estas mintiendo…no es real…yo se que no lo es-** decía sujetándose la cabeza llorando con aquella mirada de incredulidad y trauma que hasta su valor y fuerza la habían abandonado. Pero entonces Shade se puso junto a ella dándole un empujoncito con el rostro para que ella voltease a ver aquella cálida sonrisa que el le dedicaba luego ofreciéndole su pata para ayudarle a levantarse y después en un acto gentil secarle una lagrima.

-**es la verdad…por eso Rainbow Dash…te ofrezco esta única salida**- en ese momento en medio de los dos el cuerno del rey Sombra flotaba por la magia de Shade –**solo debes aceptarla…pero debes saber que no habrá vuelta atrás**- pero Rainbow Dash estaba aun en dudas, y muy asustada no sabia que decir, no sabía siquiera si aceptaba lo que pasaría –**Rainbow…tu misma escuchaste a tus amigas…tu misma escuchaste a los Wonderbolts…¿Qué otra prueba quieres?-.**

Lo peor que las palabras es que hacen mas efecto que tener clavados colmillos en el corazón, no solo las que le dijo Shade, pero ellas las analizaba queriendo encontrar una verdad, algo para decirle que "no" a su ofrecimiento pero no la encontraba. Sus amigas todas deben lo que son gracias ella, ellas consiguieron su Cutie Mark gracias a Rainbow. Twilight aprobó su examen y se convirtió en aprendiz de Celestia gracias a ella. Y causa de eso se convirtió en princesa, mas también el echo de lo que escucho, sus ídolos literalmente le escupieron en sus sueños y supo lo que sus amigas piensan de ella. Mientras mas vueltas le daba al asunto mas obvio era, si aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Shade, no era lo que tenia que ganar, es que ya no le quedaba mucho que perder.

**-ACEPTO…-** dijo con seriedad y fuego en su mirar a lo que Shade sonrió ampliamente.

**-cierra los ojos…te advierto que al principio dolerá pero después lo gozaras-**

**-estoy acostumbrada al dolor**- y finalmente la pony cerro los ojos y sintió como Shade se acerco a ella para después esta abrir los ojos de golpe con un gemido de dolor intenso y punzante. Pues Shade con unos largos y afilados colmillos mordió el cuello de Rainbow como si fuese un vampiro.

**-oh Dashie…tu sangre es tan dulce como imagine**- exclamo Shade en aquella sonrisa antes fiable, ahora de manera macabra y llena de sangre, la sangre de Dash que se sujetaba el cuello.

**-¿Qué es esto?...me siento**…- entonces esta sintió como si sus fuerzas se esfumaran pero algo mas –**siento un extraño calor en mi cuerpo…mis caderas tiemblan…¿Qué es esta sensación?-**

**-el ritual de "Sangre Sombría" solo funciona en quienes son inmaculados…vírgenes…y lo eres Dashie, te eh inyectado el veneno de corrupción…el mismo que mi padre uso en mi para hacerme inmortal hace mas de 1000 años, pero aun no eres inmortal…para ellos necesitas algo mas, es la sensación que tienes en tu cadera pero antes de avanzar**- Shade tomo el cuerno de su padre y con su magia lo rompió lo partió en dos, y tomando la punta la llevo a la zona rectal de Rainbow Dash.

**-espera…¿Qué haces?...NO**- Rainbow sintió como esa parte del cuerno de King Sombra fue introducido en su vagina –**duele…**- y cuando lo hizo de ahí comenzó a salir sangre pero no solo eso, los fluidos de ella salieron de un color verde fosforescente como ectoplasma.

-**veras Dashie, esto no era parte del ritual, lo hago para que tengas habilidades más allá de tu imaginación pero aun falta algo lo cual te hará inmortal y además volverá esa parte del cuerno parte de ti-** Shade se fue detrás de Rainbow y esta al voltear vio como el miembro de este emergió de un tamaño a temer.

-**no…espera…NO-** no pudiéndose mover, Rainbow solo sintió como ese duro miembro entro por su ano y ahí este comenzó a moverse dentro de ella –**no…por favor para…me estas destrozando el estomago…lo siento, siento como se mueve dentro de mi culo**- exclamo sonrojada y exhalando con la lengua de fuera y la vista torcida pero entonces _**–"¿Qué me ocurre?...se siente muy bien…se esta sintiendo muy bien…¿esto es sexo anal?...se siente INCREIBLE"…**_**mas…rápido, por favor, muévete mas rápido-** imploro la pony con una muestra en su rostro mescla de éxtasis y humillación.

-**te dije que pronto comenzarías a sentirte bien**- dijo Shade estirándose hacia ella donde ambos se besaron de lengua, entonces Shade se tumbo jalando a Rainbow para que esta quedase arriba de el pero al hacerlo esta se venció por el peso por lo que el pene de Shade entro aún más profundo haciéndola gritar de dolor a la par de placer..

-**muy profundo…esta demasiado profundo…voy a…voy a…-**

**-eso Rainbow no te resistas, llega al orgasmo aun siendo virgen y el ritual estará completo- **entonces Shade comenzó con ayuda de sus patas a mover a Rainbow de arriba hacia abajo mas y mas fuerte.

-**esto es increíble…si sigues empujando así…me volveré loca**- y con un último y fuerte grito la pony llego al orgasmo y también Shade soltando aquel liquido que solo ayudo que Rainbow se llenara de éxtasis para luego caer tirada muy exhausta.

**-ufff…fue mejor de lo que creí-** exclamo Shade –**de mientras en lo que te levantas**- este tomo la otra mitad del cuerno de King Sombra que había dejado, y mirando hacia arriba sujeto ese trozo de cuerno con una larga lengua mientras se lo tragaba entero, cuando ve que Rainbow Dash estaba reincorporándose –**vaya eso fue rápido…¿Cómo te sientes mi querida Rainbow Dash?-** indago mirando la sonrisa de esta y que en ella habían emergido un par de largos colmillos.

**-20%...no…100% mas cool-**

Mientras tanto, Twilight arribo finalmente a Canterlot después de unas horas de vuelo y como princesa fue recibida al bajar del carruaje tirado por pegasos pero sin hacer esperar mas a la princesa fue a la sala del trono donde lo estaban esperando tanto Luna como Celestia y también Sunset Shimmer.

**-¿para que me llamo princesa? Tenemos una situación en el imperio y vine porque dijo que era urgente-**

**-lo siento Twilight pero esto no puede esperar…Sunset Shimmer tiene algo que decirnos y dijo que era urgente referente a un gran peligro…¿y tus amigas dónde están?-**

**-ya vendrán, ¿y que es Sunset Shimmer?**

**-¿Cómo debo empezar?...voy a revelarles la autentica naturaleza de Shade…-** las princesas se quedaron serias tras ese comentario **-¿saben porque es inmortal para empezar?-**

**-el nos dijo que su padre cuando estaba convirtiéndose en el Rey Sombra compartió el don de la inmortalidad**- contesto Luna con seriedad pero algo de preocupación, no les gustaba el rumbo que llevaba eso.

**-es verdad…pero es porque…de los muchos medio que hay para obtener vida eterna o vida mas larga, su padre uso…la de "Sangre Sombría"**- tras eso Luna y Celestia se exaltaron enormemente, un frio pavoroso recorrió todo su cuerpo y hasta sus patas temblaron.

**-¿Sombra…hizo algo como eso en su propio hijo?...es peor que un demonio-**

**-¿Qué?...¿que es el ritual de Sangre Sombria?**- pregunto Twilight confundida por el tema.

**-la magia negra otorga muchos medios para alcanzar un fin pero son muy siniestros, y una de sus maneras mas profanas y horribles es la Sangre Sombría…consiste en que algún ser corrupto por la magia negra otorgue un poco de su sangre a quien desea uno de tantos dones, poder, velocidad, sabiduría o en este caso inmortalidad, esto se llama el **_**"veneno de corrupción"**_**…pero para que este ritual surta efecto debe hacerse en alguien inmaculado, ósea sin conocer el deseo ni los placeres carnales…aunque en esta actualidad es un poco de burla quienes no hayan tenido relaciones sexuales, lo cierto es que a los ojos de la magia los inmaculados son los eres mas puros que hay…y una vez inyectado el veneno se le hace una profanación carnal al sujeto, en el caso de las hembras es sexo anal ya que eso no profana su vientre virgen o en los hombres sexo oral aunque el anal también funciona, simplemente se debe evitar que tengan sexo original por así decirlo y lograr que llegue al orgasmo, conocer el placer carnal sin haberlo probado**- contesto Celestia aun aterrorizada por lo que le dijo Sunset Shimmer..

**-se escuchara muy pervertido pero la verdad es una de las cosas mas horribles que puede haber-** contesto Luna después de eso –**pero hay algo mas…tras eso el sujeto queda atado a la magia oscura…eso quiere decir que…-**

-**NO…aun no…es a donde voy…Shade me conto lo siguiente-**

**Flash Back:**

-**papá…¿tengo miedo? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-** en un lugar oscuro solo con la luz de unas pocas velas, había un potrillo sujeto de sus 4 patas, era Shade y delante de el un pony macho, su padre pero uno de sus ojos era normal y lloraba y el otro era como se le conoció del Rey Sombra con su aura morada.

-**perdóname hijo…ya tuve el trago amargo de perder a quien mas amaba…y aunque seguire intentando traer a mami de vuelta, no quiero que tu me dejes, tu hermana es alicornio y no debe temer a la muerte…por favor resiste, esto solo durara un momento, pero así estaremos siempre juntos**- entonces su padre se acerco a su cuello dándole una fuerte mordida haciendo gritar al pequeño de dolor.

**-NO…PAPA…ME DUELE, ME DOLIO MUCHO**- grito el pequeño potrillo llorando a chorros.

**-chicas…hagan lo suyo**- se abrieron unas puertas donde entraron dos ponys hembras muy hermosas que se acercaron al pequeño potro y ahí estas a su joven miembro comenzaron a lamerlo y besarlo.

**-NO…POR FAVOR BASTA, NO QUIERO ESTO…PAPA, POR FAVOR AYUDAME…PAPA…NOOOO**- grito el pequeño solo con su padre ahí viéndolo mientras el mismo volteaba hacia la pared tumbándose en ella para después mirar a su hijo por el lado de su ojo que lloraba. Las ponys lamian con vicio el joven miembro del pequeño que lloraba por esa sensación que no conocía ni en lectura mientras que una de ellas se lo metía todo en la boca y otra le lamia los testículos. Los gritos, suplicas y llantos del pequeño eran desgarradoras para su padre y aunque este hubiese querido detenerlo no hubiese podido pues una vez comenzado el ritual no se puede deshacer.

-**terminen ya con el…AHORA, no prolonguen esto**- grito Sombra, entonces una de las ponys se levanto apuntando su trasero al pequeño que muy asustado miro como con dureza le introducían su miembro en el ano de la pony, el pequeño grito por aquella sensación de que lo estrangularan allá abajo.

**FIN Flash back:**

Celestia tenía una pata en la boca tapándose a si misma con una cara de horror, Luna no resistió y vomito solo de escucharlo y Twilight también estaba paralizada y a no ser por su pelaje se diría que estaba pálida como la nieve.

-**esa es la verdad…pero aunque Shade de esa manera tan asquerosa recibió la vida eterna no todo salió tan bien, la afinidad con la magia oscura de Sombra aun no era perfecta y Shade muy joven para conocer la malicia en todas sus formas por lo que la oscuridad no domino su alma pero ya la tenia corriéndole por la sangre-**

-**que horror…que asco, Sombra en verdad era un monstruo, tanto temía a la muerte de el y sus seres queridos, ese es el peor pecado que se le puede hacer a un niño y peor a su hijo-**

-**aun no acabo princesa…me temo que lo peor esta por venir… "el espejo de cristal"…es una puerta, las puertas se abren por ambos lados pero…el espejo esta ligado directamente al Imperio y a todo lo que representa desde la punta de su castillo hasta lo mas profundo de su suelo de fino diamante y zafiro…y Shade, aun a todo lo que le paso, no era capaz de odiar a su padre, el estaba metido en la idea de querer redimirlo y salvarlo de su misma oscuridad por eso creo los elementos pero…en el mundo humano yo pude contemplar aquello a lo que los humanos hubiesen llamado…la encarnación del mismo Lucifer-**

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: la verdad esto debía terminar un poco mas después pero el capitulo me quedo largo, pero aun así, y aunque me quede mas largo el próximo será el final, estén listos porque creen que lo que apenas hizo Shade con Rainbow Dash es poco o muy siniestro, el siguiente demostrara lo que dijo Sunset Shimmer al final, **"la encarnación del mismo Lucifer".** COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	7. Cap 6: Caida y Alzamiento CAPITULO LARGO

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: el capitulo me salio MUY LARGO pero no quise ponerlo en dos capítulos por lo tanto dense paciencia de leerlo, vale MUCHO LA PENA jeje, comenten y gracias por leer.

Cap 6: Caída y Alzamiento

**-Sunset Shimmer por favor no des largas, ¿Qué ocurrió en el mundo humano? ¿Qué es lo que oculta y pretende Shade?...¿quién es el en realidad?-** pregunto Celestia impactada ante las anteriores revelaciones. Jamás imaginar que un pony tan pequeño tuvo que pasar por algo tan asqueroso y depravado como el ritual de Sangre Sombría para ser inmortal por deseos de su padre enfermo.

**-mejor espere, le contare todo…yo estuve ahí…y ojala no hubiese sido así, todo comenzó hace 6 largos años…cuando yo recién me convertí en alumna de la princesa…¿lo recuerda? esa ocasión usted me hablo del espejo y que este era una puerta a otro mundo pero usted no se atrevía a ir ahí…yo tuve curiosidad y cruce ante todo pronostico por mi simple curiosidad-**

_Flash Back:_

**-auch…-** una pequeña niña, Sunset Shimmer en corta edad salió del espejo pero apenas al salir golpeo con algo en su cara –**auch mi naricita**-pero entonces la pequeña sintió una sombra posarse sobre ella y al voltear a ver vio a un ser bípedo de gran estatura como de 2 metros de alto y esta se quedo paralizada del susto pero casi queriendo gritar pues nunca ni en relatos había escuchado de un ser así.

**-NO…espera no grites no te hare daño esta bien…-** le dijo aquel ser que luego tras ponerse a favor de los rayos del sol demostró ser un joven humano de piel blanca y cabello negro azabache con ojos azules quien se agacho para ver a los ojos a la pequeña con una gran impresión y duda, como si no lo creyera –**tu…¿saliste del espejo?-** pregunto el joven.

**-sss…si**- contesto la pequeña Sunset Shimmer y entonces el joven se tiro al suelo de rodillas llorando a cantaros **-¿Por qué lloras?-** pregunto la pequeña

**-por felicidad…¿eres como yo? ¿eres una pony?-** la pequeña se quedo impactada ante tal pregunta y solo asintió con la cabeza –**me llamo Shade-**

**-yo…yo soy Sunset Shimmer**- y pronto mas tarde los dos estaban sentados junto al espejo hablando **-¿entonces eres un pony también?...¿porque estas aquí? ¿Cruzaste el espejo?-**

**-si…pero, eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo-** contesto Shade –**tu no te preocupes, tu puedes atravesar cuando quieras…pero debes saber que el portal se habré y se cierra cada 38 lunas…si se te cierra, estarás aquí hasta que vuelva abrirse, tus padres podrían estar preocupados por ti-**

**-¿Por qué no puedes cruzar?...-** aquella pregunto solo dejo pensativo y triste al joven.

**-por débil…porque no puedo hacer nada bien….porque no estoy destinado a ser feliz…-** contesto seriamente secándose una lagrima –**mira, este soy yo**- Shade se sacó un collar del cuello que resultó ser un porta retrato y donde habia una fotografía de el con su padre y madre, Cadence aun no nacía.

**-¿Por qué tienes corona en la foto?-**

**-porque soy un príncipe…o lo era-**

**-¿Por qué no lo eres mas?-** tantas preguntas pero Shade solo sonrió y acaricio a la pequeña en la cabeza.

"_Ese momento, y por casi toda una mañana pase hablando con el, me conto todo sobre como el fue quien creo los Elementos de la Harmonía a la vez que yo le contaba como era el mundo donde yo viví, el mundo que el no conocía pero alguna vez fue su hogar"._

**-y crecerás…formaras una bonita familia con lindos hijos y tu…seras algún dia el nuevo rey de este imperio**- una pegaso color azul cielo postrada en cama y con terrible aspecto y Shade de potrillo junto a ella.

**-mamá…¿Por qué vas a dejarme? ¿ya no me quieres?-** preguntaba el pequeño potro.

**-no digas eso mi hijo…te amo con todo mi corazón, pero este momento debía llegar tarde o temprano…prométemelo Shade, que cuidaras de tu hermanita…y que tu y tu padre estarán juntos, el te necesitara y tu a el, que serás rey de este imperio sin importar que-**

**-lo prometo ¿pero tu porque no puedes estar con nosotros?-** pregunto el pequeño, entonces su madre le abrió un hueco en sus sabanas invitándolo a recostarse junto a ella.

**-ahora duerme…mi pequeño…mi hijo…mi Shade**- dijo la madre besándole la frente mientras el pequeño cerro sus ojitos pero los abrió apenas ante la sensación de que le cayó una gota de agua en su carita que no fue otra cosa que una lagrima que emano de su madre.

**-¿mami por que lloras?...¿mami?...mami despierta**- Y toda la imagen volvió a donde estaban Sunset Shimmer y Shade sentados a pies del espejo del mundo humano. –**mi madre falleció…y yo era muy pequeño para entender por lo que estaba pasando**- conto Shade así su historia mirando fijamente su collar y Sunset Shimmer estaba a su lado llorando **-¿ahora tu por que lloras?-**

**-eso…es muy triste…y entonces llegaste aquí…¿llevas aquí solo desde entonces?-** pregunto la niña secándose las lagrimas a lo que el solo sonrió.

**-no…eso fue años después…ahora debes irte, pronto oscurecerá y quizás en Equestria tus padres te estén extrañando-**

"_Volvi a Equestria pero…sentía lastima por Shade, no era el que es ahora, no es el Shade que conocen con esa sonrisa que inspira confianza y bondad, el Shade que conocí era alguien solitario, triste y deprimido a quien su vida entere se fue de cabeza al infierno…pero yo consiente de todo, iba a visitarlo cada que podía, se había vuelto un pasatiempo, mi pasatiempo secreto de niña, cuando pasaban las 38 lunas iba a verlo, hasta que dos años después cuando renuncie a mis estudios de la magia entre al espejo y ya no quise volver…Shade me enseño de ese mundo, me enseño a conocer a los humanos, sus grandes ciudades y sus estilo de vida, no fue difícil adaptarme pero en mi corazón lo hacia por el…porque el me necesitaba mas, tener una amigo, alguien de su misma especie…cuando crecí y "madure" el me conto más, me conto la razón de porque cayo ahí, como porque fue que el creo los Elementos y para que, y como obtuvo la inmortalidad...pero un día, hace casi un año"._

**-entonces los humanos diseñaron esa terrible arma, nunca vi nada igual como "la Bomba Atómica"…jamás vi tal nivel de destrucción-** le dijo Shade mientras ambos comían un helado donde siempre, sentados a pies del espejo

**-¿tu donde estabas ese día?-** pregunto Sunset Shimmer ya mas crecida, tal como una adolecente de preparatoria con su chamarra de cuero negro y sus botas.

-**pues…**- antes de que Shade contestara el espejo soltó un destello –**no…no puede ser**- solo con poner su mano sobre el cristal, este comenzó a mostrar imágenes del hielo partiéndose en mil pedazos y el castillo de cristal comenzando a salir como una aguja hacia el cielo **-¿pero como?...mi hermana ¿Dónde esta? MUESTRAMELA**- a la orden el espejo cambo a donde Cadence debería estar encerrada en cristal pero no estaba hi **-¿Qué?...pero…muéstrame a mi padre-** y entonces mostro una grieta en el hielo donde lentamente comenzó a salir un humo negro.

"_Entendi algo ahí, el espejo es una puerta que se abre de ambos lados, pero esta ligado completamente al imperio desde la punta del castillo hasta el suelo de diamante zafiro, y Shade solo con unos siglos de practica que pudo volver a usar su magia se dio cuenta de esto, y aun si el espejo se movía de lugar a cientos de kilómetros del imperio, podía ver todo de el y cuanto pasara desde la perspectiva de un Dios, pero por 1000 años todo fue oscuridad hasta ese día que el imperio volvió a emerger"._

**-Shade ¿Qué pasa? ¿estas bien?-** indago Sunset Shimmer estando junto a Shade quien demostraba en su mirar una clara desesperación por un ligero rayo de esperanza.

**-Sunset Shimmer, en 3 días se volverá a abrir el portal, por favor te lo imploro sin importar que yo me quede aquí el resto de mi vida, ve y busca a tu princesa quien llamas Celestia, dile lo de los elementos y que los usen para anular la oscuridad de mi padre, por favor es la única oportunidad que ah habido en mas de mil años**- la mirada del joven claramente tenia esa sensación de que por fin por una vez algo bueno podría ocurrir.

-**yo…esta bien lo hare, pero habrá que esperar 3 días…-**

"_Shade no se despegó del espejo, incluso debieron ver su alegría cuando el pudo observar a su hermana llegar al imperio, saber que estaba a salvo e incluso cuando Cadence uso su hechizo de escudo Shade sintió un alivio de esperanza, sintió un poco mas de tiempo para que yo pudiese volver y entregar su mensaje…pero entonces apareciste tu Twilight"._

**-esa pony encontró el corazón…oh no-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** pregunto sunset Shimmer.

**-quizás el corazón se alimente de alegría y energías positivas de los ponys del imperio pero fue echo como un arma de guerra, no sirve para sanar ni nada por el estilo si no que su función principal es proteger al imperio pero destruyendo a la fuerza agresora, esa maldita roca ah destruido ejércitos…y si lo llegan activar, el corazón detectara a mi padre como esa fuerza agresora y entonces…NO, EL DRAGON TIENE EL CORAZON**- en ese instante Shade trato de querer atravesar el espejo pero era imposible **–NO MALDICON, SOLO FALTA UN DIA MAS, POR FAVOR…PADRE ESPERA, DETENTE…CADENCE, RECUERDA, LO PROMETIMOS, PROMETIMOS QUE LO SALVARIAMOS DE SU PROPIA OSCURIDAD, SE L O PROMETI A MI MADRE**- "_Al final…Shade vio como su propio padre exploto en mil pedazos y Shade solo pudo mirar sin hacer nada__**"**_ el joven solo se dejo caer de rodillas tras ver como su padre falleció en actos de su propia hermana y sus amigas, mientras que su única amiga se le acercó para tratar de calmarlo.

**-cuanto lo siento Shade**…- entonces Shade se levantó a duras penas comenzando a caminar balbuceando.

**-¿Por qué?...¿por que nada de lo que hago sale bien?...¿por que mi vida se va al infierno?...¿que pecado cometí?-**

"_Shade no estaba con la horrenda y absurda idea de su padre de querer revivir a su madre, algo que ya era imposible en cualquier caso. Pero la promesa de su madre para cumplirla. No fue el echo de que eso no funcionara ni de ver morir a su padre. En el mundo humano el vio mas muertes de lo que ustedes pueden creer, el aceptaba ese echo mejor que nadie. Fue que todo su trabajo, creo los elementos de la harmonía para salvar a su padre y de nada sirvió, empeño muchos años de trabajo en ellos y sufrió la agonía de durar mas de 1000 años en un mundo extraño…y si el hubiese sabido que el imperio algún día regresaría, o si yo lo hubiese sabido, habría vuelto a Equestria a informar de su existencia en el otro lado del espejo y de sus planes, y quizás todo habría salido mejor"._

**-¿Shade a dónde vas?...espera**- dijo Sunset Shimmer siguiéndolo, el joven caminaba cabizbajo y sin rumbo pero ella estaba decidida a seguirlo quizás para evitar que se hiciera daño. Duraron un par de horas caminando, y por mas que Sunset Shimmer se esforzaba por llamar a Shade este no se movía, no le hacia caso y sus andanzas los llevo a las afueras de la ciudad cercas donde pasaba el tren de carga que también eran los barrios bravos por así decirlo.

**-vaya vaya ¿te perdiste muñeca?- **enfrente de Sunset Shimmer aparecieron un par de tipejos con claro aspecto de pandilleros y vagos.

**-para nada, y ahora si me disculpan fuera de mi camino**- trato de hacerlos a un lado para no perder a Shade cuando uno la tomo del brazo.

**-oye oye, muchacha ¿crees que puedes entrar a nuestro territorio caminando como si nada y vestida así con chamarra y botas de cuero y una linda falda? Esa es una invitación a comer para los lobos**- pero la chica siendo de carácter le dio un golpe en la nariz al sujeto sacándole la sangre –**MALDITA ZORRA**- le dio un bofetón de revés derribándola al suelo –**ya te enseñaremos a respetar divirtiéndonos un rato**- pero entonces Sunset Shimmer dio un gemido de exclamación y sorpresa mirando hacia detrás del grupo y cuando estos voltearon, detrás de ellos estaba Shade cabizbajo y por la posición del sol detrás de el, su rostro y todo el frente de su cuerpo estaba sombreado y oscuro.

**-oye amigo ¿te perdiste o que?...si no te molesta retírate**- le dijo uno de los matones que tenia peinado de punk pero Shade no contesto -**¿oye estas sordo o que?...te estoy hablando imbécil- **cuando el sujeto le quiso poner la mano en el hombro para empujarlo, Shade lo tomo de la muñeca –**oye que haces suéltame o te arrepentirás…oye…oye AUCH, DUELE, SUELTAME-** dijo el tipo tratando de quitarse la mano de Shade que lo estaba apretando mas y mas –**TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES MALDITO CABRON**- cuando a sorpresa de todos el pecho y espalda de aquel matón parecieron explotar cuando Shade le asesto un golpe en el pecho haciendo que la sangre le salpicara a todos.

Cuando el cuerpo sin vida de aquel pandillero cayo al suelo dejó ver el rostro de Shade, una mueca de ira en su boca que mostraba unos largos colmillos que cuando exhalaba por ella salía vapor, y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante muy intenso con un aura morada emergiendo de ellos, a la par que su cabello comenzó a hondear como si estuviese vivo.

**-NO…era mi hermano…MALDITO MONSTRUO ME LAS PAGARAS**- uno de los pandilleros trato de atacar a Shade con un tubo de acero pero este antes de golpearlo pareció ser detenido por una fuerza invisible **-¿pero que?...-** en ese instante el tubo comenzó a arder obligando al sujeto a soltarlo porque se estaba poniendo al rojo vivo -¿**Quién rayos eres tu?-** pero entonces Shade sin avisar y en un movimiento sujeto al tipo de la cabeza con sus propias manos alzándolo como si fuese un juguete –**AUXILIO, AYUEDNEME, ME APRIETA-**

**-vamos…SUELTA A NUESTRO AMIGO**- los otros fueron a golpear a Shade en diversas partes del cuerpo pero este ni se movía, uno de ellos incluso llego a arrancar el collar de Shade y arrojarlo cercas de Sunset Shimmer quien lo recogió mirando todo con mucha atención.

**-rápido…apúrense, SALVENME POR FAVOR YO…-** y una vez mas la sangre salpico a los pandilleros, la cabeza de su amigo exploto como si fuese una cereza de la presión que le ejercieron las manos de Shade y es cuando ellos sintieron por fin un terror congelante sabiendo del peligro que corrían ahí.

**-no es humano…-**

**-es…ES EL DIABLO CORRAN- **cuando los pandilleros quisieron correr, no avanzaron un metro cuando delante de ellos estaba Shade. Quisieron correr a otro lado pero fue la misma historia, era como si Shade se tele transportara dispuesto a no dejarlos escapar. Entonces uno de ellos e desesperación saco una pistola que disparo instantáneamente hacia Shade pero la bala se detuvo a solo 1 milímetro de asestar en la cabeza del joven y esta regreso por donde vino asestando mas bien contra quien la disparo. Luego entonces vieron como lentamente Shade alzo la mano y solo con el movimiento de un dedo hizo que el vagón superior de un tren de doble piso voltease directo hacia los pandilleros que no alcanzaron a reaccionar, solo que uno quedo con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del vagón y ahí Shade se puso encima de el.

"**Ese día, después de mas de 1000 años, por fin y con mucha fuerza, la sangre oscura que su padre le inyecto, despertó, reaccionando a su tristeza y a su ira"**

**-¿Quién…quien diablos eres?-** pero sin contestar, lo último que el pandillero vio fue el pie de Shade alzarse sobre su cabeza dándole un poderoso pisotón y todo se volvio oscuro.

_Fin flash Back:_

Las 3 princesas se quedaron petrificadas ante tal relato. La historia de Shade y solo la punta del iceberg, lo que se esconde tras la mascara, el hecho de pensarlo les daba escalofríos, pues si Shade así mato a esos pandilleros, sabían que había un monstruo en el imperio y que ellas nunca lo vieron. Una cumbre de emociones que se generaban en todas ellas, lastimas, tristeza y una exaltada percepción de miedo y preocupación, pues con ese final se dieron cuenta entonces de que algo estaba pasando, algo andaba mal.

-**tiempo después Shade planeo algo…me pidió volver a Equestria, encontrar el elemento de la harmonía y llevárselo a el, con la idea de que el lo usara para ver si podía romper el hechizo de sellado que le puso Cadence…pues el comenzó a culparla, la culpo de que el estuviese languideciendo ahí por 1200 años…nadie imagina los horrores que ahí vivió, el hubiese preferido quedarse convertido en una estatua de cristal igual que ella…pero también…te culpo a ti Twilight-**

**-a…¿a mi?- **Twilight se quedo sorprendida de lo que le dijo Sunset Shimmer, Twilight no entendía porque sería el objetivo del odio de Shade.

**-si tu no hubieses encontrado el corazón, Sombra se habría apoderado del imperio otra vez pero a ustedes las tendría de esclavas al menos un día mas, porque se abriría el portal, habría vuelto a** **Equestria y el plan de Shade por redimir a su padre hubiese funcionado...ahora va a vengarse…ya comenzó…el le dijo a tu hermano tu secreto con Flash, el lo empujo a que hiciese ese acto de locura…tu hermano murió por Shade**- y a reacción Twilight se lanzo encima de Sunset Shimmer pero pronto fue contenida por Celestia.

-**MALDITA, ¿SI LO SABIAS POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJISTE?-** el rostro de Twilight se llenó de una rabia inconmensurable ante tal revelación.

**-Twilight cálmate un momento, por ahora…y es verdad Sunset Shimmer ¿Por qué nos dices esto hasta hora?-** le pregunto Celestia con autoridad.

**-porque le tengo miedo…y porque yo tenia un plan, quería yo usar el elemento de la harmonía para detener a Shade, pero mi ambición por apoderarme de el rápido me corrompió cuando lo conseguí en el mundo humano…su plan de querer redimir a su padre se volvió mío pero hacia el, quería salvar lo poco o nada que quedaba del verdadero Shade que conocí-**

-**no es una escusa convincente**- le dijo Luna con frialdad.

-**pero es la verdad…accedí a trabajar con el por la razón de que no quería que me matara…dure encerrada otras 38 lunas en el mundo humano hasta que vine por el elemento, el me ofrecía lo de la inmortalidad…hacer el ritual de sangre sombría en mi pero como saben debo ser virgen y no lo era, pero ese detalle lo supe hasta hace unos días, después de lo de Shining Armor…aquí mi plan era que si me daba el cuerno de King Sombra podría detenerlo**- pero ahora fue Celesia quien con magia estampo a la pony contra la pared con fuerza.

**-¿el cuerno de King Sombra?...¿EL CUERNO DE SOMBRA?-** grito impactada a la vez de aterrada y ahora ella comenzando a estrangular a la unicornio.

**-si…cuando Sombra exploto, su cuerno quedo intacto y Shade supo de el por causa del espejo así que fue a buscarlo…la idea era que el usaría la mitad para fortalecer su poder ya que entero era muy peligroso y me daría la otra mitad a mi en el ritual de Sangre Sombría para hacerme mas poderosa, ahí planeaba derrotarle…pero todo fue una trampa…somos peones en su juego, todos, somos piezas en el tablero y el es el único jugador…me trajo a mi solo para regresar con usted y que desviara su atención de el, y lo de Shining Armor aprovecho la relación de Twilight y Flash para desviar sus miradas ya que supo que se dieron cuenta de que lo veían cada vez que iba a explorar el ártico en busca del cuerno**- entonces Celestia por fin soltó a Sunset Shimmer quien tosió tratando de recuperar la respiración.

**-hay que detenerlo cuanto antes, VAMOS**- las 3 princesas indignadas, traicionadas y engañadas se dispusieron a irse dejando a Sunset Shimmer atrás.

-**ESPEREN-** bramo la unicornio –**no pueden ganarle…no lo entienden, no solo es mas poderoso, no solo ya encontró el cuerno si no que se apodero del imperio y lo hizo sin mover un casco, sin ensuciarse en lo mas mínimo, solo le basto generar discordia, ¿Qué crees que hara cuando entonces este dispuesto a ensuciarse? pero lo más importante es que tiene planeado a darle la otra mitad del cuerno a alguien mas**-

**-¿a quien?-** pregunto Twilight con una ligera preocupación en su corazón.

**-es solo una superstición pero…creo que es a tu amiga, la pegaso azul, lo se porque el dijo que le llamaba la atención y que mirando en el retrato de su madre, ambas se parecen mucho**- como si una bomba explotase en su cordura, Twilight revivió en unos segundos una y otra vez cada secuencia de su sueño. Entonces lo comprendió, no era un sueño era una profecía, saco por hipótesis que tuvo este sueño cuando fallecio King Sombra que es a la vez cuando Shade despertó la oscuridad en su corazón y los elementos de la harmonía siendo su creación original y personal quizás el elemento de la magia predijo esto y trato de advertirle. Y sin contención ni esperar mas la pony salió volando rompiendo una ventana.

-**TWILIGHT ESPERA- **grito Celestia pero en vano, Twilight ya había echado a volar tan rápido como pudo.

La joven princesa se maldecía a si misma por no haberlo siquiera relacionado antes. El sueño con Shade, su mismo nombre es otra forma de decir "sombra" y es el hijo directo de King Sombra, durando tanto tiempo actuando como uno de ellos, actuando como un pony alegre de haber vuelto a su hogar y por ser el creador de los elementos jamás imagino que fuese a ser alguien tan perverso y ahora iba a pagar el precio, mientras que en su vuelo recordó las ultimas palabras de Zecora cuando la fue ver por causa de su sueño de que se acercaba quizás su prueba _"mas difícil"_. Entonces recordó lo que sus amigas le dijeron de que nadie había visto a Zecora y en su vuelo pasando cercas de Pony Ville se dispuso a llegar a la casa de su amiga cebra a consultar una rápida ayuda.

**-ZECORA…ZECORA NECES..sito tu ayuda-** la pony se quedo petrificada cuando llego y vio la cabaña de Zecora completamente vacía y oscura pero entonces descubrió la nota clavada en la puerta que llevaba el nombre de Twilight y al arrancarla se quedo aun mas aterrada por lo que leyó, la nota solo decía "_hijo de mi enemigo, los pecados del padre pasan a su hijo"_ y aquella frase retumbo en su cabeza como fuertes campanas de una catedral –**no…NO NO NO…ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO-** esa frase no fue mas que para confirmar a un mas sus aterradas sospechas y temores y ahora solo le apresuraba llegar a tiempo, suplicaba que Shade no hubiese echo ya su movimiento y que sus amigas estuviesen a salvo.

**-Twilight espera**- la pony reacciono ante la señal de su llamado, ahí la alcanzaron rápidamente Celestia con Sunset Shimmer en un carruaje tirado por 10 pegasos –**sube, así llegaremos mucho más rápido-** y sin pensarlo dos veces la pony entro y a la orden de Celestia los 10 pegasos aceleraron el vuelo a una formidable velocidad.

**-maestra yo…yo tuve un sueño, finalmente lo entendí era un profecía…era de King Sombra pero me quise convencer a mi misma de que estaba muerto y lo ignore, pero no era de King Sombra era de Shade, la respuesta estuvo ahí y la ignore**- bramo la pony llorando, desesperada y confundida.

**-Twilight no es momento de hablar de eso, ahora enfoquémonos en llegar y detener a Shade…Luna fue a Manehattan a buscara Discord, lo necesitaremos para enfrentar a Shade…y te prometo que lo venceremos, no dejare que la tiranía de King Sombra vuelva sobre el mundo-** entonces Celestia noto que Sunset Shimmer estaba muy nerviosa y pensando apuradamente **-¿Qué sucede?-**

**-esto no tiene lógica…les dije que todos somos piezas en su tablero y que el es el único jugador…cuando me nego después de que encontró el cuerno de su padre, pudo haberme matado en un segundo sin dudarlo pero no lo hizo…me dejo vivir ante la idea quizás de que lo traicionase y revelara su secreto quizás por venganza por dejarme fuera-**

-**¿Qué quieres decir?-** pregunto Twilight.

**-que quizás…el nos esta esperando**- Celestia se quedo en silencio total, pues si lo que su antigua estudiante decía es verdad, no había plan que funcionase, por primera vez la princesa no sabia que hacer, pero lo que si sabia era que había que detener a Shade a como de lugar.

**-IMPERIO A LA VISTA-** grito uno de los soldados luego de solo una hora de viaje, cuando se asomaron se sintieron con un gran alivio al ver que todo parecía estar en su lugar, los pegasos aterrizaron en el pero al instante todos se percataron que los ponys estaban reunidos a pies del castillo.

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?-** indago Celestia confusa mirando a los ponys.

**-su majestad, el señor Shade tomo el corazón, se lo ah llevado-** dijo uno de los ponys, y solo contemplaron que lo que decía es cierto, el corazón no estaba en su lugar debajo del castillo.

**-oh no…VAMOS-**

-**un momento**- dijo Twilight mirando a todos lados –**no veo a la guardia por ningún lado**- Celestia estaba exaltada y repirando agitadamente pero eso no impidió que ella y sus dos estudiantes fuesen a irrumpir en la sala del trono.

**-SHADE**- grito Celestia entrando con fuerza, ahí estaba el unicornio con su corona, y una armadura muy similar a la que usaba su padre, bebiendo una copa de vino muy relajadamente pero lo que notaron ahora es que el color de su pelaje cambio de blanco a un gris claro y que sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, la parte blanca se volvió completamente negra y sin brillo, y sus pupilas eran de color amarillo brillante.

**-mmm…extrañaba el sabor del vino de mi tierra, digo los humano no lo hacen mal pero este es el mejor sin duda…debo decir que me decepciona su actuación, imaginaba que llegarían antes- **contesto con aquella fala sonrisa que los ponys se tragaron por mas de un mes. Pero lo que dijo solo perturbo mas a Celestia, lo que dijo Sunset Shimmer era verdad, ya los estaba esperando.

**-BASTA…se lo que hiciste, mi hermano esta muerto…POR TU CULPA**- grito Twilight lo cual no le borro la sonrisa a Shade.

-**bien echo Sunset Shimmer, lo hiciste bien-** eso solo siguió confundiendo mas a las ponys –**sabia que después de que te dejase "fuera" intentarías traicionarme, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de cuales eran tus intenciones desde un principio? Has sido muchas cosas Sunset Shimmer pero siempre muy transparente…y hablas dormida jejeje**- Shade se rio levantándose de su trono con algo de calma **–a estas alturas ella ya te debió decir porque lo hice, sabia que tu y tu hermano habían notado que salía al ártico a explorar, por eso necesitaba distraerlos y aproveche tu relación con Flash, y solo necesite hablar una sola vez, y tu hermano hizo el resto**- entonces cuando menos se dieron cuenta Shade apareció detrás de ellas caminando en cirulos lentamente –**y tu hermano demostró una terrible debilidad… "soberbia"…fácil de provocar y engañar, demasiado orgulloso de si mismo, demasiado orgulloso de su "hermanita" que no soporto la idea de que alguien la quisiera solo por su trasero que estuvo dispuesto a matar por ella-** contesto en tono burlón –**ahhh *suspiro* la verdad no tenia intención de que muriese el o Flash pero así me evite el trabajo de tener que hacerlo después en caso de que me estorbaran mas de la cuenta porque de echo tenia planes para el**- al pasar detrás de uno de los pilares de cristal su imagen no salió por el otro lado, al contrario volvió a aparecer en el trono sonriendo ampliamente.

**-BASTA DE ESTO ¿Dónde esta el corazón? ¿Dónde están mis amigas? Eso incluye a Cadence**- grito Twilight apuntando con su cuerno al unicornio gris, y Celestia hizo lo mismo.

-**oye oye tranquilízate, y baja eso que le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien, el corazón esta seguro y tus amigas lo único que debes de saber es que siguen vivas ¿contenta?**- le contesto sonriendo sin preocupación alguna, claro era que la amenaza de las ponys no lo asustaba –**ahora Twilight…tienes algo que me pertenece…y lo quiero de vuelta**- señalo a la pony y su corona sonriendo con una mueca terrorífica.

**-ni lo sueñes…soy una alicornio y soy mas poderosa que tu no te tengo miedo-** pero entonces Shade abrió la vista de par en par y un extraño pulso telequinetico disparo a Twilight contra la pared y Celestia tampoco pudo resistirse pero ella solo fue arrastrada a retroceder un par de metros.

-**por favor no me hagas reír, un alicornio es un vil y sucio unicornio con alas, con el don de la vida eterna, no te hace mas poderosa, el poder se obtiene con practica y esfuerzo creí que lo sabias-** dijo en un tono sin preocupación mientras Celestia ayudaba a Twilight a levantarse mirando a Shade con furia.

-**no lo repetiré por tercera vez…¿Dónde…están…MI AMIGAS?-** el grito de Twilight retumbo en el palacio con eco dejando después un silencio.

**-ash, "mis amigas, mis amigas, mis amigas"-** contesto burlonamente y con un tono ridículo **-¿no te sabes otra canción?...esta bien…si tanto quieres ver a tus amigas te dejare ver a una de ellas-** Shade con la mirada le señalo que voltease hacia arriba y lentamente Twilight vio descender a Rainbow Dash en medio de la sala del trono con una linda sonrisa pero eso solo hizo que Twilight sintiese como su corazón latía con fuerza y con miedo.

-**hola Twilight…llegas un poco tarde pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees?**- dijo aun sonriendo mientras lentamente se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia Shade y a cada paso que daba, Twilight comenzó a llorar haciendo una negación con la cabeza.

-**no…no Rainbow….tu no…esto no puede ser verdad**- y cuando Rainbow llego ahí, se sentó junto a Shade y para rematar ambos se dieron un profundo beso, y cuando se separaron la pegaso abrió los ojos pero eran distintos, eran de iris rajada como la de un dragón o una serpiente pero de color gris intenso, y al igual que Shade la parte blanca de su ojos era completamente negra –**no, Rainbow…¿MALDITO QUE LE HICISTE?**- sin contención Twilight disparo un rayo pero no llego, fue desviado por un golpe de ala de Rainbow Dash dejando a todos incrédulos ante tal acto.

**-¿Qué le hice Twilight? Solo le dio una verdadera perspectiva de la vida pero ¿por que no dices que le hiciste…TU?-**

**-¿YO?...yo no le eh echo nada-**

**-¿ah no Twilight?…¿te suena esto?...Irresponsable, Prepotente, Orgullosa, Engreída, Imprudente, "estamos mejor sin ella" "que siga perdiendo el tiempo con los Wonderbolts"…y bla…bla…bla**- le contesto la pegaso caminando hacia ella mirándola fijamente tanto que parecía poder ver su interior.

**-Rainbow se que nos escuchaste y eso no fue fácil, pero no fue con intención de lastimarte, eres mi amiga…mi mejor amiga, jamás haría algo que te lastimara…por favor, no vayas con el, vuelve conmigo con tu amigas, tu familia**- Twilight estaba impotente y perdida ante el asunto, ahora la vida de ella se estaba destrozando y no sabia como detenerlo.

**-ya es tarde Twilight…mis propias amigas me dieron la espalda, incluso mis propios sueños-**

**-¿de que hablas?-**

**-justo hoy Twilight, cuando salí del espectáculo de los Wonderbolts, los escuche decir claramente como ellos jamás me aceptarían en su equipo, que no me querían con ellos…sin embargo Twilight…a ti si, ellos querían ir a pedirte si deseabas unirte a ellos-**

**-no Rainbow, si hubiesen llegado a ofrecérmelo me habría negado inmediatamente se que es tu sueño y jamás haría algo por robármelo tienes que creerme**- imploro la pony llorando con fuerza mientras Celestia miraba a Shade con furia.

**-el problema Twilight es que no si se lo hubieses echo o no, y aunque no hubiese sido asi ellos me dieron la espalda además de que tu…me debes lo que eres Twilight, estas para ahí como princesas gracias a mi-**

**-¿Cómo?...no entiendo**-

**-si…suponía que te harías la tonta, ¿no lo recuerdas?...gracias a que de pequeña logre mi Sonic Rainboom no solo conseguiste tu Cutie Mark ese día, también te hiciste alumna de Celestia y por eso ahora llegaste a ser princesa, por mi estas ahí parada con esa corona, pero eso no importa ahora, no necesito amigas tengo a alguien más, a Shade quien reconoce todas mis hazañas y mis actos, junto a el seré no una princesa…seré una reina, y mucho mejor de lo que tu eres o pudiste haber llegado a ser-**

_**-*¿Qué puedo hacer?...Rainbow Dash esta corrompida hasta el corazón…¿la habré perdido?*-**_ Twilight recordó una de las ultimas palabras de Zecora _"puede que la magia de la amistad aquí no te ayude de nada".."esa amiga que mencionas en tu sueño ¿le debes algo o representa algo importante de tu vida?" __**-*¿a eso se refería?...debe haber alguna forma de liberarla…no, lo que haga ahora es crucial…debo confiar en mi misma…se lo que dijiste Zecora pero le debo apostar todo a la magia de la amistad ahora…me niego a perder a mi mejor amiga**_*- Twilight entonces lentamente y con mirada triste comenzó a quitarse la corona voluntariamente y la estiro hacia Rainbow Dash llamando la atención de todos.

**-¿Twilight que haces?-** indago Celestia confundida.

**-deténgase princesa…se lo que hago, por favor confié en mi….adelante Rainbow tómala-** y la pegaso se quedo perpleja y estática ahí ante la acción de Twilight que pareció completamente inesperada –**tienes razón Dash…soy princesa por ti y gracias a ti…no me había dado cuenta de ello y lo siento…tu mereces ser mas princesa que yo…por favor tómala**- Rainbow Dash lentamente comenzó a estirar sus patas, asustada y confusa si debía tomarla oh no, cuando Celestia entonces nota que Shade estaba extremadamente tranquilo.

**-TWILIGHT DETENTE-** pero muy tarde Rainbow Dash tomo el elemento de la magia y fue a llevárselo en persona a Shade quien lo recibió con un "gracias" haciéndolo girar en su pata como si fuese un juguete barato.

**-¿Rainbow como pudiste?-** indago Twilight sorprendida de que su acto desesperado por demostrar su amistad no funcionara a lo cual Shade comenzó a carcajearse de risa.

**-Twilight enserio que eres estúpida ¿enserio pensaste que en este punto la "Magia de la Amistad" te serviría?...ay eres tan predecible, ya habíamos predicho esto, de echo la misma y bella Rainbow predijo que harías una idiotez así…gracias por regresarme la corona-**

-**y como te dije Twilight…ya es tarde, ya no soy la de antes…observa y convéncete, esta soy la nueva yo**- en ese momento de los ojos de Rainbow comenzó a salir un aura roja a la vez que brillaban, es entonces que sus colores comienzan a cambiar, el arcoíris de su crin se vuelve en tonalidades de negro y gris, su pelaje azul cielo se vuelve azul oscuro como la noche, y su Cutie Mark también, la nube se vuelve negra y el rayo arcoíris se vuelve rojo carmesí.

-**eso nunca me aburre jeje…te ves hermosa**- dijo Shade poniendo su pata en alto para que Rainbow girase sobre su eje como si fuese un baile y después derribarla como si fuese una "quebrada" de baile espaañol -¿**Sunset Shimmer sabes porque el elemento de la harmonía no te dejo matar a Twilight?**- pregunto el unicornio con su "reina" a su lado –**porque le pertenecía…veras, cuando cree los elementos los cree con un seguro en **_**"caso"**_** de que quizás mi padre quisiera usarlos contra mi, no pueden dañar a su dueño actual…por los mismo mi padre no pudo usarlos cuando caí al mundo humano, porque yo aun era su dueño, pero después de mucho sin que nadie los usara eligieron dueños distinto, esos fueron Celestia y su hermana Luna…pero después ocurre lo mismo, 1000 años sin usarse y elijen a Twilight como su dueña pero…tienen otra trampa**-

**-¿Qué trampa?-** pregunto Celestia.

**-los dueños pueden cambiarse de una manera muy fácil…si el portador actual le da el elemento voluntariamente a otro, este será el nuevo portador, hace rato que se la diste a Rainbow Dash ella se volvió la dueña pero al dármelo a mi, ah vuelto a mi mando…por eso esa noche en el mundo humano no actué y me quede en las sombras, porque Twilight tenía el elemento y siendo que este despertó una parte de los otros en esas otras 5 humanas copias de tus amigas no podía arriesgarme a ser derrotado apenas ahí**- Twilight y Sunset Shimmer estaban mudas sin saber que contestar, a cada paso que dan Shade les esta llevando mucha delantera.

**-miserable…¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué elegiste a Rainbow Dash?-** indago Celestia.

-**para dejar inútiles a los elementos, el elemento de la magia es poderoso pero sin los otros no tanto, con la "lealtad" fuera los demás ya no son una amenaza y menos ahora que el principal me pertenece-**

**-¿lo escuchaste Rainbow? Solo te esta usando, eres un peón más en su juego**- pero entonces Rainbow solo le dio una risa entre dientes.

-**tranquila Twilight yo lo se, el me conto su plan-** Twilight solo se desilusiono mas, no imaginaba que tan envenenada estaba su mente y su corazón simplemente no podía dar crédito y no sabia que hacer.

-**además, ¿Qué es un rey sin su reina?-** contesto besando con pasión a Rainbow Dash –**eh cumplido la ultima petición de mi madre, me eh vuelto rey del Imperio ¿pero porque detenerme aquí?...ire por toda Equestria y mas allá, y con los elementos y el corazón no podrá detenerme ni Dios -**

**-BASTA…detuve a Sombra una vez y lo volveré hacer, basta de máscaras REVELA TU VERDADERA CARA-** Celestia disparo un poderoso rayo flameante hacia Shade quien puso una pata al frente pareciendo detenerlo a voluntad con una amplia sonrisa mientras Rainbow retrocedía, entonces Celestia presiono el disparo con mas fuerza causando una explosión. Y cuando el humo comenzó despejarse emergió una figura siniestra de ojos brillante, un pony con el cuerno curvado como el de King Sombra, crin humeante, los cascos partidos como los de un carnero pero lo que mas denoto fue que la cara de Shade se había transformado completamente, no tenia labios ni mejillas, parecía solo tener ahí los dientes expuestos con unos largos colmillos y esos ojos amarillo brillante.

-**querías mi verdadero rostro**- la voz de Shade incluso ya no era la misma, sonaba como si fuese un eco espectral y muy rasposa y gruesa –**aquí la tienes**- entonces solto un rugido que mostro un brillo intenso y ardiente dentro de su boca **–hmmm…esta no me gusta**- miro hacia un cristal para ver su reflejo, entonces solo a voluntad su rostro se volvió a transformar en el de antes, pero todos los otros rasgos como el cuerno y la crin ondeante seguían ahí –**así está mejor**- dijo con vanidad y su vieja voz regreso.

-**eres un monstruo, pero en este momento mientras hablamos Luna y Discord ya vienen, por mas poderoso que seas no podrás contra el poder combinado de 2 princesas y un draconequs, el simple poder de Discord rivaliza contra los elementos…VAS A CAER- **bramo Celestia con autoridad y dispuesta a pelear.

-**se ve que aun no sabes de lo que es capaz un auténtico señor del Imperio de Cristal**, **para cuando lleguen ya será tarde y tu…muerta estarás-.**

Entonces Shade disparo un rayo de su cuerno pero Celestia creo una barrera de luz en la que se estrello el ataque con fuerza y ambos ataques se hicieron pedazos, entonces Celestia disparo otro rayo a lo cual Shade solo con dar un pisotón hizo emerger un pilar de cristal que se hizo pedazos al ataque de Celestia y entonces Shade dirigió los fragmentos afilados y punzantes como una lluvia de estacas hacia las ponys pero Celestia con un haz de luz los volvió polvo de arena.

-**hmm presumida**- dijo Shade un poco molesto por la intervención de Celestia.

**-no dejare que este mundo vuelva a conocer el miedo y el horror de King Sombra, asi me cueste la vida VAS A CAER**- y en un acto final los dos dispararon un ataque que choco en un fuerte destello de energía acompañado de un viento huracanado. Y desde fuera del castillo los ponys veían como salían destello por todo el castillo muestra de la gran batalla que se estaba librando.

**-PRINCESA CELESTIA-** grito Twilight poniéndose una pata delante para no ser deslumbrada por el destello de energía de ambos ataques cuando notan que el de Shade lentamente esta venciendo al de Celestia sin mucho esfuerzo –**NO, PRINCESA**- entonces Twilight llego ahí a prestar su fuerza disparando un rayo ayudando a Celestia.

-**no Twilight huye, debes prevenir a Equestria y ayudar a Luna y a Discord, sin importar lo que me pase a mi-**

**-jamás, no la abandonare princesa, ustedes es como una madre para mi y no dejare que este monstruo me vuelva a quitar a alguien mas, si este es el final quiero estar con usted**- Celestia se quedo impresionada de la contestación de su alumna y no puedo evitar sentirse orgullosa a la par de alegre e incluso se le salió una lagrima.

-**gracias Twilight…VAMOS**- el poder combinado de las 2 hizo retroceder el poder de Shade hasta un punto medio.

**-maestra y alumna que tierno…las matare igual…¿eh?-** entonces Shade ve que Sunset Shimmer se les une también -**¿también quieres morir?-**

**-quería salvar al Shade que conocí de su propia oscuridad, pero a diferencia de ti yo ya lo acepte…tu no tienes salvación así que te detendré a como de lugar…lo siento Shade**- Sunset Shimmer entonces intensifico su poder al máximo comenzando a hacer retroceder el de Shade.

**-no…imposible**- Twilight entonces comenzó también a forzarse al máximo y al final Celestia las 3 en un grito liberando su máximo poder golpeando a Shade azotándolo contra la pared de cristal y en un rápido acto Celestia tomo una lanza de cristal que estaba ahí pegada a la pared de adorno y se la lanzo clavando a Shade en el muro.

**-se acabo…lo hicimos, a no ser que sea alicornio, los inmortales por la magia oscura no son invencibles…esta muerto**- dijo Celestia muy cansada al igual que las otras dos ponys, entonces ayudándose mutuamente se giraron hacia Rainbow Dash que estaba recostada en un sofá de manera sexy con el elemento entre las patas y con una ligera sonrisa.

-**se acabó Rainbow…ríndete ya, hora entrégame el elemento de la harmonía…y por favor, vuelve con nosotras**- pero entonces la pegaso sonrió mas ampliamente mostrando los colmillos y con una siniestra risa entre dientes. Entonces las 3 voltearon lentamente con un escalofrió tétrico recorriendo todo su cuerpo y no creyeron que ahí donde debía estar Shade empalado como un cerdo, no estaba ya, solo la lanza clavada en la pared, entonces Celestia de la nada es tomada por una nube de humo negro y sujeta como si fuese una serpiente atrapando a su victima y apareció el rostro de Shade.

-**boo…-** entonces Shade comenzó a abrir su boca de manera grotesca y espectral con unos enormes y largos colmillos en toda su boca que parecían agujas con un rugido de pesadilla y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

**-Twilight…correeeee**- Twilight no alcanzo a gritar porque su maestra fue mordida en el cuello con fuerza gritando de pánico con aquel dolor tan horrendo que le provocaba la mordida, y su sangre corría por todo su blanco y bello cuerpo mientras sus ojos se perdían volteando hacia atrás y que la mandíbula de terror de Shade la columpiaba como si fuese un pedazo de carne barato de un lado a otro y al final dejarla caer al suelo para el materializarse de vuelta junto a ella y limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

**-que dulce…no podía esperar menos de una princesa de semejante belleza**- dijo relamiéndose **–tranquila no morirá, se necesita mucho mas que eso para matar a una alicornio y mas a una tan poderosa…pero debo decir que…ya gane-**

**-Tw…Twilight…huyan de aquí**- balbuceo Celestia a duras penas.

-**oh vaya, aun puedes hablar me has sorprendido**- exclamo Shade con los ojos habiertos de par en par pero el tono que uso fue burlesco y sádico mientras Twilight llorando, sintiéndose mas que derrotada quiso ir hacia las puertas junto a Sunset Shimmer para tratar de escapar **–oh no tan rápido-** en ese instante la puerta principal se cerro **-¿a donde van? La diversión apenas comienza y aun no acabo con ustedes-** Shade entonces disparo un rayo de energía hacia Twilight pero esta fue empujada por Sunset Shimmer l cual fue pegada a la pared y comenzando a ser envuelta rápidamente en cristal hasta ser atrapada completamente –**vaya tonta…ni modo tu sigues**- pero Twilight, mas que asustada se quiso echar a correr pero fue detenida por la magia de Shade quien la arrojo contra las puertas de la sala de juntas que estaba junto al área del trono cayendo son fuerza y brutalidad.

Pero lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el sombrero de Apple Jack rasgado como si fuese de papel y solo con levantar la mirada se lleno de mas horror golpeando el suelo con desesperación al ver que todas sus amigas incluida Cadence estaban regadas por toda la habitación terriblemente mal heridas y también a su dragón en posición fetal completamente inconsciente. Entonces un escalofrió de pánico la recorrió al sentir una pata posarse encima de su espalda, era Rainbow dash.

-**incluso Fluttershy trato de pelear…¿no es increíble? oh Twilight que hermosas son tus alas ¿no te lo había dicho?...si que lo son, que envidia me das…las quiero para mi-**

-**no Rainbow espera por favor te lo suplico**- dijo la pony invadida por el miedo cuando su amiga comenzó a jalar de sus alas y solo retumbo un grito de dolor cuando sintió como sus bellas alas moradas se desprendían de su cuerpo escuchándose el crujir de sus huesos y el desgarro de la carne. **–ayuda…hermano...por favor…auxilio**- exclamo la pony arrastrándose adolorida, lagrimeando mientras parte de su sangre chorreaba hacia el suelo del lugar donde antes estaban sus alas –**hermano…auxilio…ayúdame por favor**- entonces la pony fue suejtada por una especie de telequinesia y levantada delante de Rainbow Dash quien la miraba con perversión.

**-oh Twilight te ves cansada ¿Por qué no solo te…SIENTAS?-** en ese grito el rostro de Rainbow se deformo en una mueca espectral y Twilight fue arrojada por la ventana con severa fuerza cayendo al piso pesada y brutalmente tanto que se habia echo una herida en la cabeza que sangraba con fuerza. mientras que Shade y Rainbow salían a asomarse por el balcón a ver la joven princesa tirada desde arriba como si fuese menos que una cucaracha. Entonces Twilight comenzó a abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada de guardias y ponys por todos lados, pero ellos ya no eran los mismos, estaban con los ojos como los de King Sombra, fijos y serios como zombis mirando acosadoramente a Twilight. Entonces Shade con una risa entre dientes miro hacia la torre justo de donde había caído Shining Armor y con un brillo de su cuerno y sus ojos la parte superior de la torre comenzó a desquebrajarse para ir en caída libre hacia la pony quien solo grito por ultima vez y poniendo sus pata encima como si quisiera evitar que eso le cayera pero todo al final se volvió oscuridad con el estruendo de esa cosa al caer.

En la punta del castillo, en lo mas alto de todo el imperio casi rozando el cielo, donde mucho antes King Sombra mantenía oculto el corazón, había grandes piedras de cristal, y pronto llegando volando apareció Ranbow Dash con adornos de reina y una corona de plata y oro acercándose a los bloques de cristal.

**-hola amigas, vine a visitarlas**- efectivamente, dentro de los cristales estaban todas las ponys, Apple Jack, pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Cadence, incluso Celestia pero ella se fue a uno en particular, uno donde quien estaba aprisionada era Twilight con los ojos abiertos dentro del cristal –**oh Twilight…que linda te ves ahí, te conseguí el mejor asiento de la casa, desde aquí podrás ver todo junto a nuestras amigas, también esta la princesa Celestia y Cadene y como nueva adquisición**- ahí unos soldados llegaron jalando un par de bloques mas y cuando la luz les dio resultaron ser Luna y Discord –**llegaron poco después de ustedes pero con los elementos y el corazón, no tuvieron mucha chance que digamos…oh amiga, si tan solo no me hubiesen echo esto…esto no hubiese pasado pero tranquilas vendré a visitarlas seguido, según supe Cadence ya había estado aprisionada así antes y duro 1000 años pero cuando salió no recordaba nada solo su nombre, quizás en 1000 años entonces podamos volver a ser amigas…o quizás quieran ser amigas de la nueva generación-** dijo Rainbow tocándose el vientre con una sonrisa pervertida.

-**mi reina**- dijo una voz ahí presente.

**-¿Qué quieres Flash?**- volteo Rainbow y era Flash Sentry también con esos ojos verdes con aura morada.

**-su majestad me pide que le avise que la ultima resistencia fue vencida, Equestria entera esta bajo el control del Imperio-**

**-estupendo Flash…ire a reunirme con Shade de inmediato ¿Por qué no te quedas a hacerle compañía a tu novia?-**

-**si mi señora-** Rainbow se retiró tranquilamente y Flash se quedo parado ahí como le ordenaron, mientras que entre la brisa fría entro un copo de nieve que cayo en el bloque de Twilight justo en donde estaba su ojo, y ahí se derritió y resbalo como si fuese una lagrima. Rainbow llego al balcón donde Shade la esperaba con ansias mirando hacia el imperio ambos con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo y avaricia observando como todo estaba bajo su poder y portando el elemento de la mgia que tenia un aspecto mas masculino y siniestro, y la gema de la estrella habia cambiado por un ojo color rojo que parpadeaba y miraba a todos lados..

¿y que contara la historia?...¿que dirán los libros en sus paginas?...¿que las princesas de Equestria fueron derrocadas por un plan perfecto?...¿que el emperador Shade "El Maldito" junto a su Reina, Rainbow Dash "La Pesadilla", llegaron al trono por una montaña de cadáveres? ¿de maquinación y planes sin huecos ni fallas?...Equestria entera cayo en menos de un par de días, Canterlot, Clouds Dale, Manehattan y mas allá de los desiertos y las costas, solo criaturas como los búfalos y los minotauros, seres sin nación completamente nómadas se podían dar a salvo de las leyes del Imperio.

Y con solo 10 años después, el gobierno de Shade, también conocido como el "Imperio del Diamante Negro" se extendió y otros dominios cayeron. Las tierras periféricas de Los Changelling cayeron en solo dos días, con la aniquilación de su reina quedaron pocos renegados disparos pero el resto se unió a las fuerzas del Imperio, el Reino de los Grifos orgullosos pero cobardes ni siquiera pelearon, aceptaron la rendición y seguir la órdenes del imperio.

Hubo algunos pocos que quisieron oponerse al mandato del Emperador, pero en lugar de encerrarlos o ejecutarlos como hubiese echo su padre, solamente nadie volvía a saber de ellos jamás. Y con la llegada de los 6 hijos del Emperador quienes gobernaron en su nombre en las esquinas del imperio su mandato fue absoluto, tanto que con 200 años después se le considero algo mas que un rey, ¿pero que?...¿un Dios?...¿ó un Demonio?.

Los ponys no vivieron con cadenas como hubiese sido antaño, solo mientras mas lejos se vivía en las orillas del imperio se podía vivir sin tanto prejuicio y con un sol mas cálido, pero tantos derechos se les arrebataron y tantas leyes se les impusieron que era lo mismo que vivir como esclavos con grilletes sin llave…¿y que paso con las mane 6?...nadie recordó a las valientes ponys que portaron los elementos de la harmonía en mas de una ocasión, nadie recordó nada de ellas. Y el mandato del Imperio del Diamante Negro fue absoluto y aun hoy a mas de 3000 años de su conquista se dice que en las noches de frio y calma de la ciudad imperial que abarca más de lo que uno puede imaginar, se escuchan los desgarradores gritos y lamentos de alguien que clama por socorro desde la punta del castillo.

-ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA…-

FIN…

COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR: ¿esto es todo? De esta historia i, sin segundas partes ni finales alternativos, de fanfics no pero no será común ya que quiero empezar mi propia historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME, COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Cap Especial: El Corazón de la Oscuridad

**COMENTARIO DEL AUTOR:** sin secuela, solo un OVA que de la noche a la mañana se me ocurrió, no habrá finales alternativos ni una secuela mas elaborada, solo esto. Pero si les digo que un lector y escritor de fanfiction pidió mi permiso para hacer un spin-off del fanfic original, estoy ansioso por su llegada. Por lo demás espero que este les guste, notaran cambios en la personalidad de los personajes pero esta entendible el porque dentro del fanfic. COMENTEN Y GRACIAS POR LEER.

Sangre Sombria OVA: El Corazón de las Sombras.

_Los sueños…los anhelos, aquello en lo que depositas tu fe y tu confianza…¿alguna vez has sentido que te dan la espalda?...es eso, o es que uno olvida lo que en verdad importa, o lo que en verdad importa te olvida a ti…si pudieras regresar al pasado ¿arreglarías algo?...muchos conocen la historia de Shade…el emperador aquel a quien muchos en este basto imperio llaman "el maldito", aquel quien derroco a las princesas y se alzo en el poder…¿y yo?...¿que quien soy?...¿aun no lo adivinas?...soy la emperatriz…su esposa, su reina…me llamo Rainbow Dash, algunos me apodaron "La Pesadilla" aunque desconozco la causa. Pocos saben lo que hice aquella noche, lo que ocurrió en realidad…me atrevo a decir que me arrepiento un poco, lo que hice no es merecedor del perdón de nadie, yo no me lo daría. Lastime a aquellos quienes confiaron en mi porque por las malas averigüe lo que pensaban de mi, aquel día que incluso mis héroes escupieron en mis sueños…aquel día que ante todo pronostico y muy lejos allá de mis sueños y anhelos me convertí en una reina…pero lo que si es seguro es que nadie conoce lo que hay en mi corazón, nadie sabe lo que pienso o llegue a pensar de mi misma y la decisión que tome…espero que estas líneas lleguen a otros…me llamo Rainbow Dash y esta es mi historia, la historia de como me volví una emperatriz mas temida que adorada, pero también para que todos aquellos sepan de lo que en verdad yo descubrí, del Shade que yo conocí. _

_Todo comienza tras la conquista definitiva de Equestria, tras el asalto final de Canterlot fui con Shade en persona. La ciudad estaba en buen estado, la resistencia fue poca pero el miedo impartido fue bastante. A cada rato escuchaba a alguna pony buscando a su bebe, o alguien buscando a su esposa o a un hermano, y fui con Shade al balcón principal del castillo de Celestia._

**-ciudadanos, escúchenme con atención ahora…sus princesas ya no están…se han ido, y yo Shade señor del Imperio de Cristal estoy al mando completo sobre Equestria-**

**-¿Qué les paso a las princesas?-** grito uno pony de la nobleza.

-**ya lo dije están fuera, ahora regresen a sus casas y les recomiendo no hacer tantas preguntas a no ser que quieran tener una audiencia conmigo…de momento las reconstrucciones de la ciudad comenzaran luego**- Shade se dio la media vuelta dentro del castillo dirigiéndose a la sala del trono donde se solía sentar Celestia, ahí estaba Rainbow das con unos soldados al mando del imperio y otros que estaban encadenados **-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-**

**-leales a Celestia señor, se rehúsan a obedecer este nuevo mandato**- dijo un soldado entonces Shade se acerco a ellos y al que tenia la mirada mas firme y seria.

**-no te saldrás con la tuya, los monstruos y tiranos como tu nunca duran mucho tiempo, la vida y la historia nos ah enseñado a que la lealtad y la justicia prevalecerán, hoy serás el rey pero luego tarde o temprano serás cadáver y olvido-**

**-me gusta esa actitud soldado, sin embargo no soy ningún monstruo, eso depende de tu punto de vista, pero te diré algo todos escondemos demonios en el interior, solo hace falta un empujón para que salgan fuera**- pero sorpresivamente el soldado se había echo el encadenado, se libero y tomo una punta de una lanza rota para clavársela en el pecho a Shade mientras el soldado se la retorcía pero luego se dio cuenta de que este no se movía en absoluto

-**eso fue un error grave**- inmediatamente por telequinesia mas que con magia el soldado comenzó a ser azotado contras la paredes, contra el techo y luego el suelo entonces los otros comenzaron a ver como Shade estaba tratando de doblarle la espalda hacia atrás con lentitud –**que esto se una lección para ustedes y para cualquiera que se le ocurra tener alguna idea-**

-**BASTA…-** entonces sorpresivamente Shade se le interpuso a Rainbow Dash –**no necesitas matarlo, los muertos no sufren, mira su rostro y mira el de ellos, están mas que asustados**- Shade calmadamente miro a los soldados que temblaban y sudaban de pavor, incluso sus propios guardas estaban temblando.

-**tienes suerte soldado**- Shade entonces lo dejo caer al suelo donde este apenas seguía respirando **–suéltenlos**- a la orden de Shade los otros soldado fueron liberados –**los felicito, ahora están en la guardia imperial…su trabajo es simple porque no ah cambiado, deben vigilar y proteger esta ciudad aunque con mas ganas de lo que lo hicieron hace poco y si alguien tiene alguna idea como la de su compañero bueno…ya se imaginara ¿estamos?-** los ponys solo les quedo asentir con la cabeza aun asustados, porque tenían a un pony que fue apuñalado en el corazón y siguió vivo, que para rematar Shade hasta después de decirles eso se quito la punta de lanza, y la herida cerro al instante –**Rainbow nos vemos afuera en un momento, volvemos al imperio-**

**-si…te esperare**- entonces unos soldados llegaron a ayudar a levantar a su compañero quien finalmente se puso de pie.

**-usted…¿usted es Rainbow Dash verdad? La amiga de la princesa Twilight-**

**-¿Qué si lo soy?-** contesto Rainbow seriamente, y algo molesta de que solo la conocieran por ser la amiga de Twilight siendo que ahora es la soberana de Equestria.

**-gracias**- eso la exalto y miro confundida al soldado quien lloraba aun siendo apoyado por sus colegas **–en verdad, muchas gracias…si no lo hubiese parado bueno yo…ahora puedo volver con mi sobrina, es la única familia que tengo y me hubiese dolido haberla dejado…por eso gracias-**

**-no me agradezcas aun soldado…llévenlo a enfermería, cuando este listo repórtense a trabajar**- y los soldados se fueron inmediatamente tras la orden de Rainbow quien se encamino escoltada hacia el patio donde la esperaba un carruaje para ella y para Shade.

"_Gracias" tan solo un vil gracias, se supone que deje de lado mis emociones y mis sentimientos…¿Por qué esa simple frase me llego?...quizás solamente no debía ponerle atención. Un rato después en vez de ir directo a la ciudad imperial decidimos hacer una parada en pony ville, por mis viejos tiempos y porque ahí también hubo un poco de resistencia rebelde._

**-VENGAN TODOS…eh aquí al Rey Shade, señor del Imperio de Cristal y nuevo soberano de Equestria-** entonces Shade tosió ante su heraldo llamándole la atención **-¿eh?...OH SI…y a Rainbow Dash, reina de Equestria-** tras eso miles de voces y barullos se escucharon, el nombre de Rainbow Dash ya era muy conocido ahí. Todos estaban incrédulos y asustados porque cuando la vieron no pudieron creer que esa fuese Rainbow Dash, la pony de bello color azul de crin arcoíris y ojos rojizos ahora en se pegaso de azul oscuro con ojos grises de aspecto de fiera, con aquella corona de oro y plata.

**-alcaldesa…- **dijo Shade llegando a pies de la alcaldía de Pony ville donde estaba la alcaldesa con un par de soldados a cada lado.

**-así que usted es quien se impuso al mando, Apple Jack nos conto sobre usted, el que atravesó aquel misterioso espejo hace unos días, es curioso que también hace poco usted fue nombrado como regente del imperio por la princesa Celestia, ella desaparece y usted toma el mando-**

-**veo que usted no tiene su puesto por capricho…por ese detalle la dejare aun al mando de este pueblo, pero si valora su existencia y la de sus ponys mas que otra cosa le conviene obedecer y seguir ordenes, y todo ira bien a partir de ahora, seguirán su mismo estilo de vida hasta que yo decida lo contrario y mientras obedezcan no les hará falta ni el día ni la noche, yo me encargo de eso ahora ¿esta claro?-** la alcaldesa lagrimeo un poco y agacho la cabeza.

**-si…si señor-**

**-ESPEREN ALTO…RAINBOW DASH, RAINBOW DASH**- unas ponys, las pequeñas cutie mark cruzaders estaban habiéndose paso por los ponys al frente de todo pero al llegar donde Shade y Rainbow unos guardias les pusieron unas lanzas cruzadas tapándoles el frente.

**-alto niñas, no pueden pasar-**

-**alto soldados, bajen sus armas**- Rainbow Dash llego ahí a interrumpir a los soldados –**conozco a estas niñas-** de inmediato retiraron sus armas para que ella pasara ante las pequeñas quienes no pudieron creer lo que veían, esa no era la Rainbow Dash que conocieron.

**-¿en verdad eres tu Rainbow Dash?-** pregunto Scootaloo con las orejas hacia atrás y queriendo lagrimear viendo a aquellos ojos de color gris con pupila rasgada de fiereza felina y el color negro del resto del ojo. Pero antes de que pudiese esta contestar.

**-¿Dónde esta Rarity?...¿donde esta mi hermana?-** pregunto Swettie Bell lagrimeando esperando una respuesta, sus pequeños ojos denotaban una extraña esperanza, algo a lo que quería aferrarse.

**-¿y Apple Jack?...Grany Smith esta preocupada por ella, no ah comido en estos días desde que A.J. no esta**- Apple Bloom también mostraba su preocupación esperando una respuestas.

-**están vivas**- contesto Rainbow fijamente.

-**YUJU, te lo dije Swetie Belle, están bien-** las dos potrancas se abrazaron con algo de alegría **-¿y cuando vuelven?-**

-**lo siento, pero no volverán jamás-**

-**pp…pero tu dijiste que- **la ilusión que tan solo unos segundos había durado en el corazón de las niñas se esfumo como el humo.

-**SE LO QUE DIJE…están vivas es lo que debes saber, pero no volverán jamás, acéptenlo y podran vivir mas fácil, háganme caso-** las dos negaron con la cabeza y se echaron a correr llorando entre el publico ahí solo se quedo Scotaloo viendo a quien fue su ídolo por mucho tiempo –**Scotaloo…-**

-¿**Qué has hecho Rainbow?-** la pequeña comenzó a retroceder –**tu no eres asi, no eres la que yo recuerdo-**

**-pequeña, lamento que veas esto, pero las cosas son así, aprendí por las malas algo que no te deseo a ti…ojala tu si puedas conseguir los sueños que a mi me dieron la espalda-** entonces Shade llego ahí a ponerse a un lado de Rainbow a lo que Scotaloo lo miro con odio.

**-¿fue el verdad?...el te hizo así-** contesto con odio y llorando.

**-no Scotaloo, si me dejaras explicarte…-**

-**¿EXPLICARME QUE?- **la pequeña grito dejando sorprendida a la pegaso –**olvidaste lo que en verdad importa…¿Qué fueron esas veces que me dijiste de nunca rendirte?...de nunca olvidar lo que importa, de ser siempre fiel a tus amistades sin importar que-**

**-ok…YA BASTA ¿quieres saber que paso? SE ACABO, MIS SUEÑOS, MIS AMIGAS TODO POR LO QUE LUCHE Y CONFIE ME DIERON LA ESPALDA, eso fue lo que paso, me escupieron en el corazón así que yo les escupí, no las necesito y MENOS NECESITO A UNA PEGASO QUE NO PUEDE VOLAR**- la pequeña entonces se echo a correr llorando a gritos –**SCOTALOO…SCOTALOO YO…no te vayas-**

**-¿estas bien?-** le dijo Shade poniéndola una pata encima.

**-quiero estar sola un momento- **

_En ese momento termine de perder a aquellos a quienes les llegue a importar de verdad, fue el primer momento tras la decisión que tome que en verdad sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos. Decidí caminar por pony ville una ultima vez, porque sentí que después ya no volvería jamás. Y fui pasando por cada uno de los lugares donde mis amigas vivían, la biblioteca, la boutique de Rarity, la casa de los Cake que se veía mas desanimada que nunca, al final llegar a mi casa que estaba en las alturas y aun no se porque, pero dude en subir un momento hasta que me anime a entrar. Y como de costumbre fui recibida por alguien en particular, mi pequeña tortuga que al verme en mi nuevo estado se metió dentro de su concha_.

**-Tank…soy yo**- entonces lentamente la tortuga saco la cabeza para ver fijamente a Rainbow, y entonces tras un momento la tortuga como era de ella fue lenta para sonreír y darle una mordida suave a la pony en seña de cariño –**me alegra ver que tu aun me quieres…-.**

_Me encamine por mi residencia, mi pequeña residencia sin mucho que adorar de ella, mi cama con una sabana de los Wonderbolts, jeje, al verla la hice pedazos, debo admitir que eso se sintió muy bien, pero entonces me llamo la atención algo, mi pared donde tenia varios recuadros colgados, eran fotografías de mis amigas. Pinkie y yo en el lago, Twilight cuando me llevo a ver la venta de inauguración del nuevo libro de Daring Do donde yo me disfrace de Daring, cuando Apple Jack y yo corrimos en la carrera de otoño, Fluttershy en la academia de vuelo el día que me gradúe con honores, y mi vestido de gala de Rarity…cuantos recuerdos, cuantas buenas memorias que se fueron por el drenaje, a diferencia de mi sabana, a esos no los rompí, si no que los metí en una caja y los arrincone, excepto uno, aquel donde estaba con todas ellas, no se porque solo que quería llevármelo. No tome nada mas pues no lo necesitaba, tome a Tank y al retrato y me fui, debieron ver la cara de Shade cuando vio a Tank, se le hizo raro. Y esa misma tarde cuando emprendimos viaje hacia el castillo de cristal que ahora era mi hogar no evite ver por la ventana y estar pensativa._

**-¿te ocurre algo?-** pregunto el nuevo rey de Equestria.

**-solo pensaba…es lo que me dijo Scotaloo…es todo**- Shade ya no le hizo mucho caso, entonces llegaron al imperio ya mas tarde bajando justo a pies del palacio donde Rainbow tubo un flash back de cuando llego con una bandera a tapar el falso corazón de cristal, cuando el imperio había resurgido y sin hacerle mucho caso otra vez siguió a Shade dentro del castillo. Y se llego la noche y tal cual Shade lo prometió el fue quien bajo el sol para alzar la luna con su mar de estrellas, y a la noche donde Shade y Rainbow se disponían a dormir, tal como una pareja la pony sujetaba su corona mientras tenia en un tocador el retrato de sus amigas ahora aprisionadas dentro de bloques de cristal y Shade estaba parado mirando al imperio que increíblemente estaba tranquilo, lo cual se le hizo raro tras lo que paso.

**-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-** le dijo Rainbow rompiendo su concentración. –**tu cuando me dijiste que no me aferrara a los sueños, me dijiste que "lo aprendiste por las malas"…¿Qué te paso? En ese momento no quisiste contarme- **

**-no es una platica para este momento…ya te lo contare luego-**

_Shade tras la conquista de Equestria ya no era como lo conocimos, como fingió ser con aquella sonrisa falsa que muchos se tragaron, ahora era serio y un poco mas frio, por lo que esa noche nos fuimos a la cama sin ninguna conversación. Nunca estuvo en mis planes tener pareja pero si lo hubiera estado creo que no habría sido así como me hubiese imaginado tener una conversación antes de dormir, pero esa noche no pude dormir...o al menos por un momento. _

Rainbow Dash estaba en la parte mas alta del castillo, en donde se encontraban sus amigas que ahora eran sus prisioneras, encerradas en cristal. Cabizbaja, pensativa y silenciosa, mientras el frio viento nocturno combinado con la tremenda altura del castillo sacudían su crin.

**-¿ahora si me dirás que tienes?-** Rainbow se dio la media vuelta un poco asustada por lo que escucho, pero era Shade –**incluso un ciego podría ver que estas preocupada por algo, ¿Qué es?- **Rainbow entonces regreso la mirada hacia sus amigas.

**-cuando acepte tu don, acepte volverme esto…acepte el echo de que dijiste que no habría vuelta atrás, pero jamás imagine que muy en el fondo…las extraño bastante, y lo que me dijo Scotaloo, es a veces increíble que una mocosa tenga mas fuerza en sus palabras que muchos adultos…¿me eh olvidado de lo que en verdad importa? ¿o lo que en verdad importa me ah olvidado a mi?-**

**-me hice esa pregunta en varias ocasiones**- contesto seriamente el joven rey.

**-¿encontraste la respuesta?-**

**-¿quieres que te conteste la pregunte que me hiciste antes?...-** Shade se recostó a un lado de ella –**recién apenas que estuve en el mundo del hombre, yo abandone toda esperanza de poder volver a este mundo, no tan solo fue que todo mi trabajo el intento por recuperar la poca familia que me quedaba se fuera a la basura, fue que nunca pude empezar de nuevo allá-**

**-¿a que te refieres?-**

**-mi padre me hizo inmortal lo olvidas…por el mimo método que yo a ti…hubiese preferido en ocasiones poder morir pero nunc atuve el valor de acabar con mi vida…no pude empezar otra vez, querer buscar tener un hogar, añorar a una familia…poder tener a una esposa, y tener hijos, envejecer viéndolos crecer…debía mudarme constantemente, a cada rato después de durar mucho tiempo en un lugar me tachaban de monstruo por no envejecer nunca…así que nunca podía hacer amigos, tener relación con alguien...por un tiempo quise intentarlo pero…por temor a que nunca envejecería con alguien, amante o amigo me daba mas temor lo que me hizo irme la primera vez, solo para enterarme tiempo después que aquella persona a quien intente amar se suicido cuando supo que me fui…por eso seguí vagando, tratando de no hacer mas daño a nadie, ni dañarme a mi-**

_Por una vez, pese a lo que hizo, pese a la oscuridad en su corazón, pude ver un poco de lo que Shade ocultaba en lo mas profundo de el, ahí había alguien quien perdió lo mejor de su vida y que no pudo conseguirlo todo por las buenas, en cambio entendí el porque estaba serio ahora. Lo que no pudo por las buenas le llegan por las malas pero tan fácil que ni el se las creía._

**-¿te puedo ser sincera?-**

-**ya lo fui yo…¿Por qué no tu?-**

**-se que tenias rencor a mis amigas por lo que le hicieron a King Sombra pero…en verdad las extraño, pasamos por tanto juntas-** entonces Shade se levantó con prisa y un gesto algo molesto.

-**escucha Dash, no voy a endulzarte el oído, recuerda lo que les hiciste, las lastimamos y a Twilight tu y nadie mas que tu le arrancaste las alas, aun si te sientes sentimental por ellas dudo que ellas te hagan el mismo favor, te aseguro que si las liberásemos ahora en vez de verte con alegría y perdón te verían con desprecio y odio ¿contenta? Y si tanto quieres estar con tus amigas dímelo ye pongo con ellas-** Rainbow se hizo la fuerte y solo se quedó en silencio para entonces comenzar a lagrimear en silencio, sin gemidos ni pucheros.

_Por un momento odie un poco a Shade, y quizás a mi misma, ya había dejado atrás mi anterior vida para siempre pero jamás pensé que me haría tanta falta, y no se porque pensé que en Shade podría encontrar un nuevo amigo en quien desahogar mis tristezas y que me ayudaría a olvidar…entonces fue que ocurrió._

Rainbow Dash sintió que le ponían una manta encima, tibia que le protegía del frio, se dio cuenta que fue de Shade quien trato de hacerla levantarse.

-**ven…esta haciendo mucho frio, volvamos a dormir**- le ayudo a levantarse, y ante todo pronóstico Rainbow Dash encontró un poco de gentileza en el algo que de echo la hizo sonrojar un poco. Y llegando a la habitación ella se quitó la manta para querer queriendo ir a colgarla i simplemente tirarla sobre una silla cuando sintió un leve escalofrió, pues Shade se le acerco respirándole en el cuello y rosando su lomo con su cuerno y sus labios.

-**dijiste que querías ir a dormir-**

-**si…pero tu me despertaste y ahora no tengo sueño…y debo decir que me es difícil verte aquí, con el color oscuro de tu nuevo cuerpo entre esta luz tenue-**

-**genial eso lo hará mas divertido**- entonces tratando de ubicar su rostro los dos se dieron un beso de lengua para después Shade de un movimiento arrojar a Rainbow hacia la cama donde el se puso a besarle el cuello, la pony aunque aun estaba algo disgustada por lo que le dijo Shade hace un momento no pudo resistirse a la perversión y el extasis que le provocaba hacer eso –**no des largas, por favor hazlo ya-** suplico la pony algo sonrojada.

**-primera lección: la reina nunca le da ordenes al rey, por lo que lo hare cuando se me antoje- **entonces el unicornio bajo hasta la zona privada de la pegaso comenzando a lamer ahí.

-**no, espera…AUCH!-** grito la pony un momento llevándose las patas allá abajo un momento **–tarado, me mordiste-**

-**no pude evitarlo…pero ahora**- Shade con su miembro a todo lo que podía, comenzó a introducirlo en la vagina de la pony quien comenzó a gemir de placer olvidando ese pequeño dolor que le provoco el unicornio. No era la primera vez que lo hacían de ese modo mas que tras el ritual de Sangre Sombria la mitad del cuerno de King Sombra se deshizo como el hielo dentro de la pony. Y ya dentro Rainbow se mordía un labio víctima de su propia locura y placer.

**-se siente bien…muévete mas rápido**-

**-ya te dije, tu no me das ordenes-** Shade desafiando el deseo y la cordura de su pareja se movia despacio, contrario a lo que ella quería.

**-no por favor, no lo soporto mas…no me hagas esto, voy a volverme loca-** entonces Shade también cansado de eso pero satisfecho de torturar un poco a la pegaso comenzó a golpear el interior de ella con mas fuerza haciéndola gemir de placer, estrés y éxtasis –**si, si, mas…mas rápido, hazlo mas rápido-** entonces Shade la volteo a posición en "4" donde el le sujetaba el trasero y ahí podía hacerlo con mas fuerza.

**-es lo bueno de alguien que hacia ejercicio a cada rato, tienes un trasero tan macizo que es imposible resistirse a el-** dijo el pony admirando el cuerpo de la pony mientras eso lo excitaba mas motivándolo a darle aun con mas fuerza.

**-no resisto mas, voy a terminar…vamos, hazlo…TERMINA DENTRO DE MI**- y como si fuese un detonante dentro de ella la pony sintió aquel liquido ardiente en su interior y con el miembro de Shade hasta el fondo, no dejo salir ni una gota fuera, y al terminar los dos se desplomaron sobre la cama bañados en sudor y cansados –**serás muchas cosas, pero me gusta que no dejas de sorprendreme…¿Shade?...¿Shade?...WAAA, YA SE DURMIO**- dijo al ver a Shade bien dormido, con seriedad pero muy profundamente, causa del agotamiento. Y solo con una leve sonrisa ella se recostó a un lado de el y también se quedo dormida.

_Por mas "placentero" que haya sido eso, los días posteriores ese pensamiento aun me carcomía, sentía la necesidad de liberarlas de mirarlas a los ojos de ofrecerles estar conmigo otra vez ¿pero como? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?, Shade tenía razón, en un acto de mi ira propia consumida por la oscuridad de mi alma le arranque a Twilight las alas como si fuesen un vil trozo de carne. Y el que provoco la muerte de su hermano y quien embrujo la mente de los ciudadanos del imperio incluido a Flash, ahora estaba sentado en el trono y yo junto a el, además de entregarme carnalmente a el. Muchos otros quizás se habrían rendido, habrían huido y jamás regresado porque la culpa seria una carga insoportable, ayudar en la caída de un imperio para alzar otro ¿Qué me hizo mantenerme en pie y seguir?...están apunto de averiguarlo._

**-señor, los tenemos respuesta de los reyes de las naciones vecinas, el rey de Phillidelphia y la princesa de Mustango aceptan la sumisión, no se quieren arriesgar a que su reino se abatido por la fuerza de nuestro ejercito, pero el rey de Trotingham aun se resiste, puede que decida pelear-** dijo Flash Sentry delante del trono que ahora era trono doble, para Shade y para Rainbow.

**-muy bien, prepara este mensaje dile: que si quiere pelear solo retrasara lo inevitable, que si quiere ver su reino convertido en un páramo oscuro y sin vida ni siquiera para los gusanos, que prepare lo mejor de su ejercito pero que le diga a sus soldados que ninguno volverá, a ver si aun esta dispuesto a resistir-**

**-enseguida señor**- contesto el capitán corrompido para ir a enviar ese mensaje.

**-señor, hemos recibido informes de la atalaya oeste, dicen que el reino periférico de los changeling están congregándose, la voz de que las princesas han desaparecido se corre rápido, pronto podríamos enfrentar un ataque de esos seres-**

**-yo eh enfrentado a los changeling antes, su fuerza esta en su número pero son débiles, si capturan o matan su reina se acabó, pero no subestimen a Chrysalis, fue capaz de derrotar a Celestia sin problemas- **interrumpió Rainbow Dash con voz fuerte, claramente el puesto de reina se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza o estaba tomando la actitud.

**-déjalos que vengan y que se rompan las cabezas contra estos muros. Con los elementos en mi poder no hay nada que puedan hacer, en el peor de los casos si intentan huir iremos a cazarlos hasta su tierra-** entonces Rainbow Dash entrecerró los ojos y se sujeto la cabeza **-¿estas bien?-**

**-no…de repente me sentí mareada**- y haciendo merito a su nombre la reina azul oscuro se fue volando hacia el baño apuntando al lavabo donde vomito con fuerza **-¿Qué rayos? me habrá echo daño el desayuno, sabia que comí demasiado-**

**-no…no fue el desayuno-** dijo Shade cuando la alcanzo en compañía de unos guardas –**rápido traigan al medico-** y a la orden los soldados se fueron a buscar al doctor, y en la sala del trono este estaba revisando a Rainbow Dash con estetoscopio para el pulso y con un abate lenguas y una lámpara mirando dentro de su boca.

**-no hay señales de infección ni nada, el pulso es estable…a ver si entiendo de repente te sentiste mareada y fuiste a vomitar sin mas, pero aparte esta mañana amaneciste con mucha hambre**- a lo que Rainbow solo asintió y se quedó luego con un ceño molesto en el rostro, como que sabia o que el doctor estaba insinuando pero no se atrevía a creerlo –**solo para estar seguros…-**le paso una barrita que Rainbow bien sabia lo que era y se negó tanto que la arrojo de un golpe.

**-ESTA LOCO…no estoy embarazada-**

-**BASTA-** grito Shade con el tono fuerte de la voz real de Canterlot –**Rainbow cállate y hazlo-**

_Debo admitirlo, algo que debo de darle razón a Rarity es que no estuvo en mis planes conseguir parejas y obvio no lo estaba en tener hijos. Pero habiendo dejado aquellos sueños y planes atrás, parece que los opuestos estaban entrando de manera abierta y en carrera….si, sé que le dije a Twilight cuando le aprisionamos en cristal que "quizás prefieran ser amigas de la nueva generación" confieso que no esperaba esto tan "pronto". No daré rodeos, sucedió lo que debía suceder se confirmo que estaba preñada, y como siempre aun con un nuevo mandato que estaba imponiéndose, los chismes se dejaron caer pronto. Y si soy honesta no estaba muy contenta, y Shade tampoco, siguió manteniéndose algo serio ante el asunto. Como cualquier rey a veces ocupado sin poder prestar atención hasta que un día, tras unos meses después._

**-el bebe viene mal, y usted tiene neumonía-** algo de silencio en la habitación de Rainbow Dash donde esta estaba guardando reposo por la llegada de su futuro hijo y con su vientre hinchado pero aquella noticia solo empero el asunto.

**-¿a que se refiere?-** pregunto Shade.

**-los "ecos" muestran que el bebe viene volteado, con las patas apuntando hacia el útero en lugar de la cabeza y no sabemos si el cordón umbilical este enredado, lo peor es que la reina aquí presente, presenta síntomas de neumonía que en algunos casos solo se manifiesta por causas como el embarazo lo cual en la mayoría de los casos provocara que el bebe nazca antes pero lo peor es que ella se sentirá muy mal en los días posteriores, tendrá fiebre muy alta y con el bebe en este estado, no puede tomar ninguna medicación porque podría afectar al bebe, no le mentiré muchas ponys llegan a perder la vida-** entonces el doctor fue sujetado del cuello por Rainbow dash con una mueca de furia y desesperación en ella. Pero entonces Shade se lo retiro para evitar que ella hiciese algo.

**-basta, salgan y déjenos solos-**

-**pero majestad, el riesgo es grande y puede que…-** pero entonces Shade libero un rugido de pesadilla, su rostro se estiro mostrando unos largos colmillos como agujas, y sus ojos en un color negro total como si fuese una abominación espectral, y los ponys salieron corriendo mas aterrados que por la orden de Shade. Entonces este se giro hacia la pony postrada en cama mirándola fijamente.

**-no imagine que seguirías tan serio en esta situación…además, me prometiste que seria inmortal y ahora me dicen que tengo riesgo de morir, esto es una broma de mal gusto-**

-**yo no te mentí, te di el don de la inmortalidad, pero a diferencia de ti yo nunca enferme, o si lo hice fue de una simple gripe o tos, jamás de una fiebre alta o algo como esto…no voy a mentirte otra vez, no se que pasara contigo-**

**-¿y vas a dejarme aquí así?...¿dejarme morir con tu hijo dentro de mi?-** contesto la pony recostándose boca arriba mirando el tejado y tocándose la barriga.

-**no se que hacer, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, los elementos están hechos para cambiar cosas como ya dije pero no se si pueden curar enfermedades no era su objetivo y el corazón de cristal tampoco, no hay nada que hacer todo depende de tu fuerza-**

**-¿Qué fueron esas cosas de "que es un rey sin una reina"?...al final Twilight demostró tener razón, solo fui tu peón un momento, no parezco importarte en absoluto…quizás eres peor que ellas-** entonces el rostro de Shade una vez mas se deformo por el verdadero rostro que ocultaba en su interior, sin labios ni mejillas con los dientes expuestos y los ojos en negro total.

-**no te atrevas a compararme…POR SI NO LO HAS NOTADO ESTE SOY YO, deje de ser bueno y sentir aprecio por los demás hace mucho, crei que lo sabias, y por si no lo has notado yo soy el que esta aquí contigo ahora…¿Dónde están tus amigas Rainbow Dash?...¿donde están tus héroes los Wonderbolts?...¿DONDE?...yo sigo aquí**- y molesto por aquel comentario Shade se retiro de la habitación dejando ahí a Rainbow.

_Vinieron varios recuerdos a mi mente, cuando me rompí la ala…jeje, ellas no dejaban de venir a todas horas a verme ara ayudarme a salir adelante…¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice?...tenia en verdad buenas amigas, y una buena familia…jeje. En ese momento de verdad quise mejor estar con ellas o morir de una vez ahí, quizás me lo tenia bien merecido, por lo que se podría decir que me di por vencida…¿Cómo?._

Ahora Rainbow Dash estaba jadeando intensamente, y tosiendo, sudando y acalorada con una manta húmeda en la frente, y unas ponys atendiéndola junto a su cama. El tiempop su fiebre había comenzado y con semejante dureza. Entonces una pony se acerco con una pequeña sopa para querer dársela a la pegaso reina.

**-su majestad, beba un poco, la sopa caliente le ayudar debe comer aunque sea un poco**- la pegaso apenas pudo abrir los ojos un poco y pareció ver una silueta conocida.

**-¿Fluttershy?-** indago hasta que la imagen se aclaro y vio a la pony enfermera entonces mejor se volvió a dormir.

-**esto no esta funcionando no quiere comer, si sigue así no ira para bien**- dijo la enfermera, dejando la sopa a un lado, y con delicadeza vio como Tank la tortuga estaba la borde de la cama tratando de subirse, entonces ahí curiosamente llego Shade y con un empujón la ayudo a subirse a la cama para que esta se fuese a un lado de Rainbow.

-**Tank…¿Cómo estas?-** dijo la pony sin abrir los ojos solo sintiendo la concha de la tortuga.

-**majestad, su fiebre va en aumento, no quiere comer ni pone nada de su parte, no sabemos que hacer ahora, lo hemos intentado todo dentro de nuestras capacidades-** dijo la enfermera mirando a Shade quien seguía serio mirando a Rainbow entonces se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación y Rainbow alcanzo a verlo solo entre abriendo los ojos.

_Rendida y cansada decidí quedarme dormida ahí, solo para terminar de perderme. Aquí es donde hago la pregunta del inicio, "si pudieran volver al pasado, ¿arreglarían algo?" yo volvería no para detener a Shade, si no para negarme s sus falsas promesas y mejor haber compartido el mismo destino que mis amigas._

**-¿eso es lo que hubieses querido?-** entonces fue que escuche esa voz, sentí un aire tibio y una paz muy cómoda, el ruido del imperio se desvaneció por el sonido del viento y de unos pajaros.

**-¿Dónde estoy?...-**

-**estas en el aire, son las 6 de la tarde, es domingo 15 de agosto…por si te interesa**- la pony abrió los ojos lentamente, y todo desapareció, estaba sobre una nueva en el atardecer, sus colores originales habrían vuelto, pero delante de ella ahí sentado sobre la nube había otro pegaso de un color azul con un toque de morado y los colores arcoíris de Rainbow en su crin y cola **-¿papá? Si tu estas aquí...entonces ya me morí-**

-**no, aun no…te has portado mal eh mi pequeña rayito-**

**-sabes que no me gustaba que me dijeras rayito…¿Por qué estas aquí?-**

-**¿Qué? ¿te has amargado tanto que no quieres ni siquiera una visita de tu padre?-**

**-no quiero escuchar sermones-** contesto recostada en la nube y mirando al cielo –**me perdí papá…me desvié de lo que en verdad importaba…cosas horribles, hice cosas horribles**- la pony alzo sus patas al cielo para verlas ahí mismo, las patas con las que le arranco las alas a su mejor amiga y con las que lastimo a las otras –**quizás así sea mejor, me lo tengo bien merecido-**

-**la elección no es tuya…Rainbow, si que hiciste cosas que a nadie le enorgullecen, ¿Qué fue a lo que temías cuando Shade te ofreció la inmortalidad?...piénsalo-**

**-todo por lo que quise luchar…me abandono, y ya no sabia que hacer, no tena mas sueños que perseguir…que envejecería sin mas, moriría sin haber echo nada importante y que al final…se olvidarían de mi-**

**-¿sabes lo que pasara si te rindes ahora?-** indago el pegaso mirando al sol ocultarse **–lo mismo pasara con tus amigas…no habrá nadie que pueda recordarlas, el pecado que cometiste siempre te perseguirá como a muchos que han cometido otros iguales o peor…peor sin ti, no habrá nadie quien las recuerde, no habrá nadie que pueda narrar su historia otra vez…pese a que no vuelvan nunca, si tu no estas no podrás recordar quienes fueron, lo que hicieron por ellas y por ti…si Rainbow, te dijeron lo que pensaban de ti pero también te admiraban porque no te dabas por vencida fácilmente, y hoy aquí…como estas, es la peor deshonra que puedes hacer por ti y por ellas-**

**-pero ya o soy la misma de antes…la vieja yo murió con todos mis sueños-**

**-mentira…y si tus sueños se han ido, busca unos nuevos y con ellos una nueva razón para sonreír- **entonces la pony sintió como algo la sacudía, una voz que la llamaba constantemente **–ahí esta la prueba**- y la imagen de su padre comenzó a alejarse y a perderse en la oscuridad hasta que todo se volvió oscuro mientras la voz seguía llamándola, entonces la pony abrió los ojos lentamente.

-**Rainbow…Rainbow por favor despierta- **la pegaso abrió los ojos despacio y no creyó lo que vio, quien estaba junto a ella.

**-¿Scotaloo?...¿que haces aquí?-** la pequeña pegaso estaba junto a su cama y Rainbow no pudo creer que ella estuviese ahí.

**-me dijeron que estabas muy enferma…que quizás podías…podías morir-** le dijo la pegaso anaranjada secándose unas lagrimas.

**-pero…creí que te habías enojado conmigo...que no querías volver a verme-**

**-y sigo molesta, pero Rainbow yo a diferencia de ti aun no me rindo, aun persigo mis sueños y aun eres mi ídolo, eres lo que siempre me ah dado esperanza-** Rainbow Dash se impacto por lo que le dijo la pegaso con la mirada molesta pero lagrimeando.

**-pero…¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-**

**-el me trajo- **Scotaloo señalo a Shade quien al darse cuenta de que lo señalaron giro la mirada –**el fue a buscarme, me pidió que viniese, me dijo que estabas muy enferma-**

**-¿no te obligo a venir ni te secuestro?-**

**-no Rainbow, el fue a buscarme personalmente a Pony Ville, me dijo lo que te estaba pasando y yo…bueno, además quería mostrarte algo…no deje de entrenar desde lo que me gritaste la otra vez-** Scotaloo comenzó a agitar sus alas con fuerza y poco a poco la joven reina vio como la pequeña se elevaba.

-**Scotaloo…estas volando…no lo creo, por fin vuelas- **le dijo Dashie sorprendida y entonces la pequeña se lanzo a ella abrazándose ambas con fuerza –**perdón por lo que dije…estuvo muy mal-** ahí Rainbow se puso a llorar abrazando a la pequeña, entonces le dedico una mirada a Shade quien levemente le dedico una sonrisa.

**-venga jovencita, su majestad aun debe descansar**- le dijo una enfermera para llevarse a Scotaloo quien le dedico una ultima sonrisa a Rainbow.

**-sabes…esos ojos nuevos tuyos se te ven muy cool-** le dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras Shade se le quedaba cercas.

**-¿por qué lo hiciste?...en un principio pensé que no te importaba-**

**-¿recuerdas lo que te dije?...en aquel mundo, no pude empezar de nuevo por mi maldición de ser inmortal…no podía formar una familia y no envejecer con ella…pero ahora, apareciste tu**- Rainbow se sonrojo un poco –**tarde en darme cuenta pero incluso mira…llevas parte de mi dentro de ti, que es mas de lo que hubiese podido añorar, por eso no puedes morir ahora-** Rainbow Dash quiso llorar de alegría en ese momento, porque ante todo pronostico recibió el apoyo de Shade, ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad el nunca le había abandonado. Entonces le llego una pronta revelación. El Shade que ella conocía no solo fue un espíritu vengativo, uno con un corazón oscuro forjado por el odio, la tristeza y la pena del paso de los años, en lo mas profundo de su corazón había aun un poco de luz, alguien de oculta nobleza que podía sentir lastima y cariño pero tal fue su crueldad al apoderarse de Equestria que ella no pudo verlo, quizás ahora era que otras facetas del mismo estaban saliendo al aire.

**-Shade…gracias**- le dijo la pony exaltando un poco la mirada del pony –**gracias porque, me equivoque contigo, no eres tan malo como creí, no has perdido la luz en tu corazón y por eso…es que yo**- los dos estando tan juntos quisieron darse un tierno beso cuando entonces Rainbow comenzó a gritar de dolor, una fuerte presión que la hizo derribarse sobre la cama.

**-Rainbow ¿Qué ocurre?-** entonces les llego un extraño olor y vieron como las sabanas de Rainbow se humedecieron –**MEDICOS, RAPIDO-** grito Shade llamando a las enfermeras, quien en poco tiempo se prepararon con agua caliente y comenzaron a hacer los primeros auxilios para ese caso y llamaron al medico del castillo.

-**fue antes de lo que pensé…el bebe ya va a nacer…esto es malo, hay que ser cuidadosos viene al revés…escúcheme majestad y escúcheme bien no quiero quejas, esto depende de usted, necesito que con todas su fuerzas puje, puje sin pausa porque solo tenemos poco tiempo, si no sacamos al bebe pronto puede morir ahí atrapado ¿me entendió?-** Rainbow aun muy adolorida comenzó a pujar con fuerza –**eso es no se detenga, haga el mayor esfuerzo que haya echo en su vida-**

**-*duele…duele como nada que haya sentido antes…no puedo hacerlo…la fiebre me tiene fatigada…no puedo…no puedo*-** pensó Rainbow en si misma llorando del dolor y de la impotencia.

**-si de verdad quieres que la vieja tu muera, entonces si ríndete- **ahí la pony tuvo una especie de ilusión, sus amigas, las 5 estaban junto a ella pero como fantasmas –**nunca te rendías, ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? ¿es que en verdad quieres dejar morir lo ultimo de ti?- ** le dijo Twilight.

-**es fácil para ti decirlo…tu no estas aquí a punto de dar a luz, enferma y débil-**

**-estas débil porque te estas rindiendo, estas débil porque decidiste serlo…siempre mostraste mas fortaleza que nadie para casi cualquier cosa-** ahora fue Apple Jack.

**-¿Por qué están aquí?...¿acaso no me odian? Les hice algo horrible-**

-**claro que estamos molestas, pero hay algo Rainbow…y es que nunca hemos olvidados algo que tu si… "lealtad"-** le contesto Rarity.

**-estamos aprisionadas pero estamos vivas, y primero que nos parta un rayo antes de dejar morir a una amiga, mas cuando esta apunto de cometer el acto mas maravilloso que hay en la vida**- Fluttershy le sostuvo la pata con una mirada decisiva.

-**Scotaloo ya te lo demostró, no importa que pase tu eres Rainbow Dash, nuestra amiga y eso vale mucho mas que cualquier cosa, no hay cristal o maldición que rompa ese vínculo tan fácilmente-**

**-ya escuchaste…así que no te rindas, has un ultimo esfuerzo porque la vida de un pequeño, de tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre esta en ti, y si te rindes ahora abras fallado a alguien quien ni siquiera comienza a vivir y que puede ser tu nueva alegría…ASI QUE ANDANDO, HAZLO-** le grito Twilight y Rainbow soltó un fuerte grito que retumbo en todo el cristal del palacio, para que después de ese grito sonara un fuerte llanto infantil. Y Rainbow quedo desplomada sobre la cama respirando agitadamente, mas exhausta que nunca en su vida, ningún ejercicio ni ninguna hazaña como su Sonic Rainboom fue mas agotador que lo que acababa de experimentar, entonces una enfermera se acerco con un bulto envuelto en una manta para llevárselo a Rainbow.

**-es un pequeño potro…-** cuando se lo acerco a su regazo ella lo vio, un pegaso de color azul zafiro, con crin blanca, que al sentirse en el regazo de su madre dejo de llorar para mostrar unos bellos ojos amarillos.

-**es…¿es mio verdad?...¿es mi hijo?-** indago la pony sujetándolo a duras penas porque las fuerzas se le habían acabado pero no lo iba a soltar por nada en el mundo **-¿eh?...¿Shade estas?...- **la pony dirigió la mirada al rey gris, quien después se miro a un espejo que tenia junto, uno de sus ojos estaba lagrimeando, entonces rápidamente se seco las lagrimas **–no es necesario que te hagas al fuerte ahora…ven por favor…míralo-** entonces Shade se acero mientras los demás súbditos le habrían paso, el llego a ver al pequeño acercándole el hocico el cual el pequeño con un bostezo loa brazo para quedarse dormido profundamente.

-**WA ¿QUE PASO?-** entrando de carrera llego Scotallo por lo que muchos le contestaron un "shhh" para callarla, pero eso no impidió que se acercara a ver al nuevo bebe –**dawwww…es tan hermoso…¿Cómo va a llamarse?-**

**-no lo se…estaba pensando en eso ahora, creo que su nombre será…Zaphire Star (estrella de zafiro)…¿Qué opinas Shade?-**

-**quería ponerle Raziel…pero Zaphire esta bien-**

**-permítame majestad voy a llevar el pequeño a que lo laven, usted necesita descansar y finalmente le administraremos medicamento para que le ayude, y discúlpeme señor pero creo que lo mas conveniente es dejarla dormir ahora-**

-**esperen-** interrumpió Rainbow –**Shade…quiero pedir un favor que quizás no te guste**- Shade se quedo confuso. Tiempo después de que Rainbow se sintiera mejor, los dos estaban en la cima del castillo conde estaban las prisioneras de cristal.

**-¿estas segura de esto?...no te aseguro que funcione con todos, y sabes bien a lo que te a tienes cuando ocurra-**

-**solo inténtalo una vez**- Shade uso su magia, el elemento de la magia que llevaba como corona brillo en el ojo que había remplazado la estrella de Twilight, y los demás elementos aparecieron comenzando a girar alrededor del rey gris, y un destello de energía oscura fue hacia las ponys en los bloques. Entonces luego algunos estaban fuerza, Rarity cayo al suelo vomitando y jadeando, Pinkie, Apple Jack y Fluttershy detrás de ella.

**-¿Qué?...auch mi cabeza…siento que me cayo una tonelada de manzanas encima…¿eh?...USTEDES-** Apple Jack al alzar la mirada vio a Rainbow y Shade.

**-amm…hola-**

-**¿hola?...¿HOLA? ¿ES LO PRIMERO QUE SE TE OCURRE DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE?-**

-**no vengo a pedir perdón, no me lo merezco-** dijo Rainbow Dash mientras las demás seguían tratado de incorporarse, entonces Fluttershy vio a Twilight ya las demás princesas junto con Discord y Spike aun aprisionados.

-**lo siento, con ellos use un hechizo aun mas fuerte, los elementos no pudieron romperlos…solo pude liberarlas a ustedes-**

**-ERES UN…- **Apple Jack quiso tratar de ir a tacar a Shade quien la detuvo con telequinesia dejándola inmóvil.

**-que quede claro Apple Jack yo ahora soy el rey de toda Equestria y estas aquí viva y respirando en lugar de pudrirte dentro del cristal porque ella me pidió liberarlas, no me hagas arrepentirme porque a la siguiente te hare algo peor-**

**-¿Qué cosa?...Rainbow ¿tu le pediste que nos liberara?...¿por qué?-** indago Rarity siendo ayudada por Fluttershy.

**-la verdad es que…no puedo arreglar las cosas, no puedo volver al pasado y corregirlo…lo que si es verdad es que las extrañaba mas de lo que imagine…lo que hice no fue para pedirles perdón, si no para salvar lo poco que le quedaba de integridad a mi alma-** dijo la reina sollozando, cuando entonces sorpresivamente Pinkie Pie le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-**gracias…gracias por no olvidarnos, también tenemos algo de culpa, dijimos acosas horribles-**

**-si, pero yo hice cosas horribles…olvide lo que en verdad importaba, pro eso no importa ya…pueden irse, sus familias aún están vivas y las esperan, solo han durado 10 meses aprisionadas-**

**-¿10 meses? Pe…-** Fluttershy entonces noto que Rainbow sostenía un bulto entre una de sus patas –**Rainbow…¿Qué es eso?-** la pegaso entonces lo destapo para mostrar al pequeño pegaso que dormía plácidamente.

**-¿es lo que creo que es?- **pregunto Apple Jack impactada totalmente a la vez de incrédula, entonces Shade sin quitarles la vista de encima les asintió con la cabeza.

-**no lo creo…y yo que dije que ella no encontraría alguien con quien formar una familia y ahora esto…es…es un bebe hermoso-**

**-no den mas rodeos, el tren las espera para llevarlas a Pony ville**- contesto Shade.

**-¿Qué pasara con Twilight?...espera…¿y sus alas?-** entonces todas voltearon a Ver a Rainbow quien solo agacho la cabeza.

-**no quiero entrar en detalles…las esperan para irse-**

-**gracias por nada…"alteza"-** le dijo Apple Jack molesta mientras fue escoltada por unos soldados para bajar las escaleras, y las demás al pasar junto a ella la miraron con los ojos llorosos a la par de tristes y desilusionados por imaginarse el horrible acto que hizo al cercenarle las alas a Twilight., entonces Shade escucho unos gemidos y sollozos, y se giro al ver que era Rainbow quien estaba llorando ahora.

**-¿estas bien?-**

**-lo estaré ahora…estaré mucho mejor ahora-** contesto abrazando a su pequeño recién nacido.

Poco después delante de una puerta se puso una sombra que dio unos goles a la misma para llamar a quienes vivían ahí, y la puerta se abrió con la pequeña Apple Bloom triste y secándose unas lagrimas para después soltar un fuerte gemido de sorpresa con sus pequeños ojos abiertos como platos.

**-¿Qué?...parece que viste una fantasma-**

**-APPLE JACK-** Apple Bloom se lanzo a recibir a su hermana con tal fuerza que la derribo –**ABUELA, HERMANOTE VENGAN, A.J. REGRESO**- y la abuela incluso salió con prisa e incredulidad al ver a la pony vaquera ahí y todo fue un abrazo familiar, y desde el otro extremo de Pony Ville otra familia de unicornios se reunía con la misma alegría. Y muy pero muy arriba en las nubes estaba Rainbow Dash junto a Shade quien uso el hechizo de pisar en las nubes, juntos mirando las diversas reuniones familiares, incluso como Pinkie volvió a la casa de los Cake siendo recibida con mucho cariño y lágrimas de los pasteleros, y Fluttershy recibida con cariño por sus animales quienes lograron sobrevivir sin ella estos meses.

-**que envidia-** dijo Shade junto a Rainbow lo cual le llamo la atención –**por muchos años yo añore algo así, volver a casa y ser recibido por mi familia…-**

**-tienes una nueva familia…y yo también**- le dijo recargándose en su costado.

**-tienes razón…-**

**-¿y que pasara ahora "mi rey"?-**

**-una época de oscuridad, guerra dolor y muerte**- dijo son un tono siniestro entonces Rainbow se le quedo mirando confusa –**ja te lo creíste…solo de guerra por un tiempo**- entonces ella se volvió a recostar junto a el.

Me llamo Rainbow Dash, soy reina de Equestria, hoy en día tengo mas años de la cuenta peros go igual de joven. Equestria creció pese a muchas batallas y hoy después de un largo tiempo hay paz. Me apodan "La Pesadilla" aunque no se porque, creo que es solo para hacerle compañía al mote de mi esposo, de mi rey. Este escrito no fue solo por mi, si no para mostrar que el Shade que todos conocían, temido y honrado solo oculta la luz en su corazón malgastado y herido, quizás la herida nunca sane y no admita que hay amor dentro de el. Pero yo lo se y para mi eso basta…nunca pude estar para despedirme de mis amigas, pero viví para recordarlas, quizás nunca pude liberar a Twilight pero cada día iba a hacerle compañía por mas tétrico que eso se viese, y mi hijo, mi nueva luz en mis ojos acompañándome ahí.

FIN…


End file.
